The Champions
by RedLion2
Summary: AU Teens compete for top honors in the world of Arabian horse shows, while trying to live out their lives.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I just like to lord over them once in awhile!

This story idea came to me earlier this week, and I just had to do it. I'm a bonafide horse nut, having been riding since age two. I don't have a horse currently, but I borrow my sister's fiancé's gelding whenever I can. Yes, this is an AU, totally and completely. If you love GW and horses, boy, is this for you!

**_The Champions_**

Chapter 1: Horse Show Jitters

"Relena! Keep him extended! He's shortening up!" Relena Darlian gritted her teeth at the insistent voice of Milliardo "Zechs" Peacecraft, her older step-brother and riding instructor. Pushing hard with her calves she drove Flash Cadillac, her copper-chestnut Arabian gelding, forward into a longer stride. Flash's ears flicked backward as his 17 year old rider talked to him.

"They're looking better," Lucrezia Noin, Zech's long-time girlfriend, said as she walked up beside him.

"Better, but not good enough, Luce. The show is next Saturday," Zechs said, frowning. Flash was playing now, tossing his dished face, his flaxen tail lashing about his hocks. "Relena, bring him in."

She heaved a sigh and slowed Flash down, turning him for the center of the well-groomed arena. The Arabian gelding snorted and pulled on the double reins, not endearing himself to his rider.

Zechs pushed back his platinum hair from his vibrant blue eyes and looked up at his step-sister, seeing the frustration on her face. "Not bad, sis, but you're letting him push you around. Maybe he's still too much horse for you to handle." His tone was just a touch condescending, and Relena felt her cheeks blaze.

"Zechs," Luce warned, but knew this was beyond her. Relena narrowed her gentian eyes and turned the 15.3 horse, putting him into a canter as she rode to the gate.

"She just can't take constructive criticism." Zechs shook his head. "I shouldn't have let Mother talk me into buying him."

"Zechs, give her a break. She's only been riding Flash for six months," Luce pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Professionals don't get breaks, Luce." He walked away, handsome in his dark red T and faded jeans. Lucrezia sighed and followed, wondering just why she put up with him sometimes.

Relena finished brushing down the fiery red horse and left his stall, leaning against the door to look at him. He was a magnificent horse, with a star and snip adorning his pretty head and four perfect stockings on his slender legs. "Why can't we get along?" she asked him.

"Problems, gorgeous?" She turned and smiled at Duo Maxwell, her long-time friend and riding companion. Reaching out, Relena tweaked his long chestnut braid, sighing. "Ah c'mon, tell me."

"It's nothing, Duo. Nothing different, anyway," she told him, shrugging. "Zechs is just being his wonderful, supportive self."

Duo frowned. In his opinion Zechs was too hard on Relena, but he would never say so. No one questioned Milliardo Peacecraft. "Don't let him get you down, Lena. You haven't been riding Flash that long." There was sympathy in his bright cobalt eyes and she gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks, Duo. You're always there for me," she said, giving him a real smile.

He slung an arm around her slender shoulders, giving them an affectionate squeeze. "C'mon. We're meeting at Quatre's tonight to study." Relena let out a groan.

"You know, it's not enough that we have to spend every waking hour we're not in school in the saddle, which I love, but then to have homework on top of that!" She put her head on his shoulder.

Duo laughed and led her out of the impressive Peacecraft stable and over to his Toyota Tacoma. "Middie is going to meet us there." Middie, Quatre, Duo, and Relena had been best friends since their first horse show at age six; they were each other's support systems. The four of them were training to ride at the U.S. Arabian Nationals the following fall in Kentucky. The third qualifying show was the next weekend, and they were all anxious, though Duo kept his nerves well-hidden.

Quatre Winner lived about two miles down the road; his parents raised some of the best Arabian stock in the world, their foundation sires and mares having been brought directly from Arabia. The handsome blonde was waiting for them out on the porch, a petite blonde girl sitting on the swing next to him. "How was your lesson today, Relena?" Quatre asked, knowing how Zechs could be.

She sighed. "He says I'm not ready for a horse like Flash." Middie Une stood up and shook her head.

"That's unfair, Lena. You haven't had Flash that long. I mean, it took me all last year to get used to Snowfire," Middie said. Her rose-grey mare was more than a little strung, but that was why Middie loved her so much, and why they always placed high in saddleseat.

"Yeah, that's what I told her," Duo agreed, nodding. "Hey Quat, you got any food?"

Quatre laughed. "Since when don't I? Come on. There're some Cokes we can steal too." The four friends entered the beautiful and spacious mansion that had been modeled after Scarlett O'Hara's Tara; Quatre's mother, Darla, was in love with the old Deep South. The teens raided the fridge and then headed to Quatre's big bedroom, their talk centered on the upcoming show.

One town over, in Claymont, Heero Yuy finished working his black-bay gelding, Windsor, and swung down, rubbing the sweaty horse's neck with a quiet hand. Windsor was a full-blooded Arab, and the best horse Heero had ever ridden.

"Ready for next weekend?" Trowa Barton, Heero's best friend, asked as Heero led his horse out of the arena.

Heero nodded. "We should be. What about you?"

Trowa sighed. "Scepter and I are having miscommunications. I want the left lead, he takes the right. Treize told me it's going to work out, but I don't know."

Heero glanced at him. "You have a week."

"I know." The two 17 year olds kept walking, Windsor snorting and tossing his head. Dusk was beginning to sweep the sunlight from the sky, dusting the horizon with pinks and golds. The barn lights were on, casting a muted candescence over the stalls and their occupants. Trowa's dark silver gelding stuck his head over his stall door and gazed at his owner, his large intelligent eyes reflecting the lights.

"It's about time you got done, Heero." Hilde Scheibeker, petite and ebony-haired, came out of the expansive tack room. "We have that chem test on Monday to study for."

"I'm not too worried." Heero led Windsor into his stall and dropped the reins to begin unsaddling him. Hilde stepped in and slid the bridle off, patting the gelding on his white nose. "You'll spoil him, Hilde." There was a mild joking tone to the handsome teen's face.

"Somebody has to take care of him," she shot back, punching him on the arm with a light fist. Heero just shook his head, his chocolate bangs bobbing against his forehead. Trowa stood outside the stall and watched, a half-smile on his lean, handsome face. They had all been friends since age eight when they'd met at Treize's Four Winds Stables for riding lessons.

"Ah, my three favorite pupils." Treize appeared at Windsor's door. "Heero, you looked good tonight, but remember, good..."

"Doesn't win blue," his three students chimed in. It was Treize's favorite mantra.

"Wonderful. Hilde, your lesson is at nine tomorrow. We need to work on your control and Magician's collection." Her black Arab gelding was very high-strung and he hated being collected up, always wanting to stretch his legs.

"Okay." She continued petting the dark bay.

"I will see you all tomorrow." Treize left them for his office, where he would no doubt be up until very late, watching videos of Arabian Nationals long past.

Heero collected his tack and left the stall, leaving Hilde to finish brushing down his horse. Trowa followed Heero, sensing Hilde wanted to be alone.

"Do you think she'll be able to handle Magician next Saturday? He was pretty out-of-control at the last show," Trowa said, helping Heero put his saddle, blanket, and bridle away.

Heero shrugged. "That's one reason she placed so high. Some of the judges like that type of ride."

"Yeah, I know. That blonde girl on the rose mare rides like that too. Always on the edge." The boys finished up and switched the lights off. They could hear Hilde talking in low tones to Windsor and exchanged looks.

"Hild, come on. We're getting pizza, on me." Heero opened the stall door and beckoned to her. The ebony-haired pixie gave the big bay one last pat and came out, attempting to smile. She loved Magician and loved showing, but knew she really had very little control over him in the ring.

Trowa put his arm around her as they walked out. "Don't sweat it, Hilde. You'll do fine next weekend."

"Thanks, Trowa." She leaned on him for a second, appreciating her friends' support. "Do you think he's too much for me? And be honest."

The two guys were silent as they went to Trowa's burgundy GMC. "I think Magician is the type of horse who's always on the edge of disaster," Trowa said, his tone gentle. "You ride him well, and I'm not sure anyone could do better."

"I think you're a little afraid of him." Heero put up his hands when she rounded on him. "Hilde, be honest with yourself. Doesn't it scare you a little to ride him when he freaks like that?" He was concerned for her, even though she was a very good rider.

She hung her head. "A little bit. But that's just the way he is. And the judges like that," she said, a defensive note in her voice.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that he knows if you're afraid. Come on." Heero gave her a hand up into the lifted truck.

"We'll do fine next week," Trowa assured her. "We all have things to work on, Hilde."

"I know." She reached out and turned up the radio, singing along to Kenny Chesney and Uncle Kracker. The three teens settled back as they headed to the Pizza Hut in Dover, Trowa joining in to sing.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. I swear, Mr. Lynch has it in for us!" Duo griped, throwing down his government book.

Middie finished her Coke and nodded. "No kidding. And I thought Zechs was a taskmaster. No offense, Lena."

"No, you're absolutely right. They both have it out for us," Relena said, rubbing her forehead.

"Come on gang, we need a break," Quatre said and stood up, offering the girls his hands. "Get up, Duo. Let's go get pizza."

Duo's cobalt eyes lit up and then fell. "No cash, man. Sorry."

Quatre grinned. "Like I don't have money. Come on, Maxwell." He leaped to his feet and followed the other three out.

"Why didn't you say so? I never turn down pizza."

"Since when do you ever turn down anything!" Middie teased, ducking as Duo pretended to bop her on the head.

"Funny, Mid. You should go on tour," he told her, holding his head high.

"I'd have to bring you for material," she quipped and then ran as he threatened to tickle her. Relena smiled and glanced at Quatre.

"So how are you and Swing doing?" she asked, watching his handsome face light up. Swing Step was his blood bay mare, a beautiful creature with a heritage as long as his.

"Great. I really think we'll take the western pleasure class and maybe hunt seat," he said, his tone enthusiastic.

"I just hope Flash and I meld more this week." Relena sighed. Quatre reached and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"You'll do fine. I think you and Middie will take the saddleseat classes," he told her, smiling. Relena smiled back. He was way too kind, at least about her.

"We'd better catch up or they'll leave us here," she said and they took off running. Duo and Middie were already in his truck, so Quatre and Relena took his black Mustang. It was a race into town, both guys trying to keep ahead of the other and the girls cheering them on. Quatre won the impromptu race and pulled into Pizza Hut next to a big burgundy GMC.

"Dude, that was low! You passed over the double yellows!" Duo accused, shaking his head, his long chestnut braid swinging at his back.

Quatre shrugged. "Like you didn't cheat when you rode the yellow for a mile?" Duo had the audacity to look shocked.

"I was trying to block you! That is _not_ cheating!"

"Neither is passing when I get a shot, even if it is double yellows. Illegal, maybe, but not cheating."

Middie grabbed Relena's hand. "Come on. They'll be out here forever!" Relena nodded and the two girls went in, talking about their favorite subjects: Flash and Snowfire. Duo and Quatre followed, still arguing.

Hilde looked up from her menu. "Hey, that's those kids from the Peacecraft stable."

Trowa nodded, frowning. "Yeah. You'd think they were still _in _the stable." Hilde giggled, her sapphire eyes drawn to the boy with the braid. She remembered watching him ride at the last show; he was quite good, confident and relaxed, and his horse, a beautiful blue roan mare, was perfect.

"I hope they don't sit by us," Heero said, already annoyed with the small group. He watched the girl with honey-blonde hair for a moment, remembering that she rode a bright copper-chestnut gelding.

"Here they come," Trowa told him. The group was seated at the booth behind them and Heero gritted his teeth.

"Mountain Dews all around, doll," Duo told the cute waitress with a quick wink. "Okay – food." They began discussing, arguing really, over what to get.

"You _know_ I hate mushrooms!" Middie told Duo, wrinkling up her nose.

"And I hate green peppers, but you always get them!" he fired back. "Relena, help me out!"

She sighed. She loved Duo, really, but he could be trying. "Peppers on half, mushrooms on the other half, and pepperoni all around," she told the waitress, who grinned.

Heero crossed his supple arms over his chest and glared at Hilde and Trowa. "They would have to sit behind me."

"Come on, Heero, relax. Do you think you'll beat that blonde with the blood bay?" Hilde asked. There was immediate silence from the other booth. Heero raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"Maybe. It depends on if he screws up or not," he told her, shrugging.

Duo glanced at Quatre, who was fiddling with his straw, a frown on his face. They had recognized the riders from Four Winds Stable. "Do you think that dark-haired girl will be able to control that black horse this time?" Duo asked, feigning innocence to his knowledge of who was behind him. Relena and Middie just stared at him while Quatre frowned deeper.

When Hilde's eyes widened in hurt, Heero stood up and came around to the other booth. He settled his hard glare on Duo, who met it with a smile.

"Hey. I don't think we've met. I'm Duo Maxwell."

A/Ns: Okay, there's the first chapter. I don't know how much time I really have to put into this, but I will try to update every couple of weeks at least. After May I'll hopefully have more time (my sister's getting married at the end of the month!). Any questions with the horse terms, give me a buzz: hope you all enjoyed it! RL2


	2. Meeting Their Rivals

I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own the horses. 

Thank you for all the terrific reviews thus far!

Purple-Jaxie: No problem. I knew what you meant. Glad you're enjoying the story.

Die Spitz: Sorry, no yaoi in this fic, or in any of mine. I hope you can still enjoy it, though!

Jen23: Yeah, I started riding at age two. I've had my share of equines! I showed my aunt's grey Arabian gelding for about six years in western and saddleseat. It was a wonderful time in my life, and I miss it all very much. I also showed my own Appaloosa gelding. Well, maybe someday I'll get back into it....

Midii Une: Thank you for the compliment! I am trying my best, but sometimes, unfortunately, I get carried away a little too much. Glad you're enjoying.

GoldAngel2: It's always my pleasure to receive a review from you, anime bud! Hope to read more from you soon, too. 

Mithros: Glad you're into Duo. He's a fun character to write for. And saddleseat is with an English saddle (not flat like huntseat, though) and a double bridle. The rider wears a derby hat and a suit and tie. It's most common for Arabians, Saddlebreds, Tennessee Walkers, National Show Horses, and Morgans, although some stock breeds are getting into it.

Jaid Skywalker: LOVE your pen name! Anything Star Wars is great. I'm glad you're enjoying, and I hope you have the opportunity to ride sometime. It's a unique experience every time, and each horse is a gift from God. They are the most magnificent creature on this earth.

Schala85: What breed of horse do you own? I've had Appaloosas, a Welsh cross, a Morgan, and a Mustang. Loved 'em all very much!

Mara202: Glad you're so enthusiastic! And yes, this is the canon couplings from the show, although maybe I'll deviate a little. We'll have to see....and Arabians are wonderful. They are a very smart, beautiful horse. What other creature could run those desert races?! (Although Hildalgo certainly proved THAT wrong! Great movie!)

And on to the story...

Chapter 2: Meeting Their Rivals

            Heero frowned at the outstretched hand of the boy, and glanced at his three friends. Middie gave him an icy look and Relena just stared. Quatre smiled, but there was a guarded look in his aquamarine eyes.

            "Not much of a talker, huh?" Duo asked, withdrawing his hand. "My friends, Quatre Winner, Middie Une, and Relena Darlian."

            "Heero Yuy."

            "Windsor." Relena said it without thinking. Heero raised an eyebrow at her. "Um, your bay gelding." A boy and girl appeared behind Heero, and he stepped aside. Hilde gave them all a haughty look, her pert nose in the air. Trowa's face was impassive.

            "And who are you?" Duo asked, his question directed to Hilde. She settled her fiery blue eyes on him.

            "I'm the 'dark-haired girl' who can't control her horse." 

            "I know. I mean what's your name?"

            "Her name is Hilde Scheibeker. I'm Trowa Barton, and I believe our pizza is ready." The tall boy took a firm hold on Hilde's arm and guided her back to their booth. Heero gave them one last frown and followed.

            "Windsor?" Middie whispered to Relena, who was still blushing. She just gave a shake of her head. "Tell me later." Their pizza arrived and the four teens began eating, or "chowing down" as Duo was wont to call it.

            Hilde was fuming as she drank her Diet Pepsi. She really wanted to strangle that guy, or cut off his ridiculous braid. 

            "Relax." Heero shot her a look, his Prussian eyes cool. "Beat them at the show."

            "It's amazing how well you know me," she countered, tossing her head. She reminded her companions of her hot-tempered Arabian.

            "Friendly people, aren't they?" Duo asked, keeping his voice quiet. He ate another slice and guzzled half of his glass.

            "That girl really needs to learn how to ride," Middie said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, she almost rode me into a rail last time!"

            "Not on purpose, I'm sure," Quatre said, earning him a sharp look from the petite blonde.

            "Let's just eat and go," Relena suggested. Her blush had faded, but she was sure it would reappear when she saw Heero again. She had noticed the handsome rider at the last qualifier, and admired not only his dark good looks, but the way he sat his black-bay.

            "Fine by me." Middie drank her pop and tried to keep the airs of one put out, but found her thoughts wandering to Trowa. He was quite tall, with sienna hair that fell over and covered his right eye. And those eyes! Dark forest green with a hint of amber......  
  


            "Earth to Middie. Come in for landing, girl," Duo called out, grinning.

            'What?" she asked, acting like she hadn't been zoning. 

            "You ready to go?" he asked back, smirking. She nodded and they got up to leave, the boys letting the girls go first.

            Trowa watched them go, his verdant eyes drawn to the blonde. She was the rider of the rose-grey mare that always seemed ready to explode.

            "Thank goodness. They were really rude," Hilde said, glancing after them. "You'd think they were the only ones good enough to ride around here."

            Heero swallowed his Pepsi and shrugged. "So let them think that. When you get cocky is when you fall."

            "How true _that_ is," Trowa said, nodding in agreement. "We should remember that too." His low and calm words brought Hilde's rant up short, and she finished eating in silence.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           

            Treize watched Hilde trot Magician around the arena, his dark eyes narrowed. The girl had talent and so did the horse, but did they have it together? "Hilde, step it up!" She nodded, her face a mixture of intense concentration and joy.

            Magician responded to her legs and lengthened his strides, tucking his head to his chest, his tail flung up and out behind him. Hilde posted in rhythm, sweat running down her face. It was hot for late April, but she didn't notice the heat. All that stuck in her head were how Magician felt and Treize's instructions.

            Heero and Trowa leaned back against the barn and watched their friend as she asked Magician to canter. The black Arab tossed his head and picked up the faster gait, Hilde sitting deep in the Crosby saddle to keep him under control.

            "They look better today," Trowa said, tilting his head a little.

            Heero nodded. "He's right there, though. Right on the edge."

            Hilde could feel her horse tensing up beneath her, felt the resistance from his mouth in the double reins, and felt a knick of fear in her heart. Magician lengthened his strides again, picking up his pace. She murmured to him, giving gentle but firm taps on the reins, asking him to slow down.

            "Hilde, slow him down," Treize called out, frowning. "You want a pleasurable ride!"

            _I know that!_ Hilde sat deeper in the saddle. Magician's ears came back, and then flattened to his skull as he bolted, running out on her. _Keep it together, Scheibeker,_ she screamed at herself.

            "Stop him!" Treize called to her, keeping his voice firm and quiet. It wouldn't do any good to upset the already strung-out animal.

            Heero and Trowa rushed to the fence and climbed over, swinging down into the soft dirt. Hilde was keeping herself collected, but they read the fear in her eyes. She needed some help.

            "Whoa, Magician! Whoa, fella," Trowa sang out, hoping to distract the horse. Magician slowed down, circling toward the young man. Hilde tightened her reins and dragged his head around to her knee, forcing the Arab to continue the circle.

            "Good girl." Treize approached as the horse stopped, a fine sheen of sweat glossing his obsidian hide. Hilde took a deep breath, smiling as her friends walked up.

            "You okay?" Heero asked, putting his hand on her knee.

            She swallowed hard. "I'm fine, Heero. It was my fault. I gave him too much rein." Trowa shook his head, green eyes narrowed. 

            "Do you want to stop?" Treize asked, looking up at her. She met his gaze, seeing his challenge. To say yes would be to admit she wasn't good enough or capable enough to ride her own horse.

            "I want to finish the lesson," she told him, hating the shakiness in her voice. Treize smiled.

            "Excellent. Proceed at a trot."

            Hilde collected her reins and glanced at her friends, seeing their concern. She smiled and turned Magician for the rail, moving him into a trot. Treize walked away, calling out directions.

            "That horse is crazy," Trowa grumbled. He and Heero stayed just inside the gate, unwilling to be too far from Hilde in case she needed help. "And it wasn't Hilde's fault. She was right on."

            "What can we do about it?" Heero asked, shrugging one broad shoulder. "It's her decision."

            "Yeah." They continued watching, both admiring their pretty friend's determination and control. If she could hold Magician together in the ring, she'd take first place.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "So....you remembered his horse's name?" Middie shot Relena a look. "What's that all about?" She finished oiling Snowfire's bridle and moved on to the saddle.

            Relena sighed. "He's a pretty horse, alright? Like you don't know Trowa's horse's name."

            Middie looked at her. "Trowa?"

            "Oh stop it!" Relena stood up. "What do you want from me? A written confession saying I think Heero's hot?!"

            "Wow, really? You like that guy?" Duo entered, carrying three cans of Mountain Dew. "Here, drink this. It's stuffy in here."

            Relena blushed as she took the offered can. "Thank you. Yes, I find him attractive. So what? I saw the way you looked at Trowa, Middie. Don't deny it!"

            The petite blonde glared at her. "It doesn't _mean_ anything! So he's cute. Big deal. I have way too much to think about without him."

            "Guys? Where are you?!" Quatre called from down the stable aisle.

            "In here, Quatre!" Relena yelled and he ran in, almost stumbling over Snowfire's saddle. "What is it?" Relena asked, worried. Quatre the diplomat _never_ lost his cool.

            "Bad news, guys. Remember Dorothy Catalonia? She has that light sorrel mare?"

            "Blonde, big attitude, bossy?" Duo asked. Quatre nodded. "What about her?"

            "She just moved here, and she's going to board her mare here." 

            Duo made a sour face. "So she'll be in school with us, too."

            "Exactly." Quatre took Middie's can of pop and drank deep. "Thanks. It's blazing out there today."

            "Dorothy Catalonia...oh, no!" Relena shook her head. "She was the one who accused me of boxing her on the rail at the last qualifier!"

            "Oh." Middie's face lit with recognition. "Her parents are really something, too. They act like they own the circuit."

            "Shoot, they probably do. They've got a ton of money," Duo informed her. "So how did you find this out?"

            Quatre frowned. "My parents know her parents. They were coming over so I split."

            Duo grinned, his cobalt eyes twinkling. "Good call, bro. So when is her Royal Painness bringing her horse?"

            Quatre shrugged. "I'm not sure, but soon. She'll be going to the show with us next weekend." The two girls groaned. "My feelings exactly."

            Zechs stuck his head in, frowning. "What are you four moaning about?"

            "Nothing," they all chimed, smiling. He gave them the eye.

            "Alright then. Duo, remember your lesson at four."

            "How could I forget?" Zechs shot him a dirty look.

            "You need to apply yourself more, Duo. Sorceress can't do it all herself," the blonde trainer reprimanded. Duo's cheeks grew warm and red and he gave a curt nod.

            "Zechs, did you _want_ something?" Relena asked, glaring at him. It was one thing to bother and belittle her, but to do it to her friends.....

            "We have a new boarder coming in tonight, and I want you to show her around, Relena." She gave an inward groan, knowing who it was.

            "Okay. I'll be here." Zechs nodded and walked out, feeling a tad bit bad for getting on them. They were all responsible and talented, but this w_as_ the Nationals, and he would _not_ let Treize Khrushneda's students beat his own. 

            "Ugh. Why me?" Relena buried her head in her hands. Quatre put an arm around her.

            "I'll stay too," he told her, his tone warm. She smiled at him.

            "Thank you, Quatre." She had to have the best friends in the world. And Duo and Quatre were both well-built and quite handsome. She and Middie had often talked about what it would be like to date them, but had decided it would be way too complicated.

            "Yeah, count me in," Duo said, leaning back against his western saddle.

            "And me. She may as well meet the whole gang," Middie added. She finished oiling her saddle and stood to put it away.

            "Thanks, you guys. You _are_ the best," Relena said, smiling. "Mid and I are done, so why don't we go up to the house and watch a movie or something?"

            Duo's eyes sparkled, a wicked mischief in them. "Yeah, or something. Football!" Duo was the starting quarterback for the Dover Wolves; football was his second love after riding. Quatre played basketball and acted as captain, and they both played baseball.

            Middie dusted off her jeans. "I'm playing on Quatre's side, then. Duo doesn't ever share the ball!"

            "What_ever_!" Duo said with a snort. "I am _not_ a ball hog!"

            Relena grabbed his hand. "Come on, star boy. We can beat them!"

            "In your sweet little dreams!" Quatre took Middie's hand and followed them out. Duo grabbed his football out of his Tacoma and they headed for the rolling lawn of Peacecraft Manor. Relena ran inside and got four clean socks to use as flags; though it was technically touch football, everyone at some point ended up on the ground.

            Duo had the knowledge and talent, but Quatre was pure flowing grace with quarter-mile speed, and the teams were well-matched. Relena and Middie played basketball, volleyball, and softball, and both girls moved with quick athletic precision, enabling them to keep up with the boys.

            Quatre threw the ball to Middie, who sidestepped Duo and rushed past Relena, but the honey-blonde managed to grab her flag, ending the play. When Quatre's next pass was intercepted by Duo, who ran it for a touchdown, both teams collapsed on the ground, breathing hard and laughing.

            "Come on Quatre, say it," Duo demanded, rolling over onto his stomach. "Tell me I'm the king!"

            "The king of what? Hot air? Did you see Quatre's passes? They were dead on!" Middie said, teasing him.

            Duo pulled up some grass and threw it at her. "Then why did you keep dropping 'em?"

            "Oh ha ha!" Middie said and reached over to stuff grass down the back of his shirt.

            "Okay sister, that's it!" Duo growled and attacked, holding her down to rub grass on her delicate face. Relena and Quatre glanced at each other and grabbed Duo, the young handsome blonde pinning him while Relena tickled him. Middie joined in and the three teens tortured Duo until he at last gave up.

            "Excuse me?" They all sat up, grass stuck in their hair and clothes, and looked up to see a pretty but cold-looking blonde, hands on her slim hips. "This _is_ Peacecraft Stable, is it not?" The self-proclaimed "Queen of Saddleseat" had arrived.


	3. We All Have Issues

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm enjoying writing this!

Chapter 3: We All Have Issues

Hilde swung down off Magician and led him to the gate. They had finished out the lesson strong, but the wild ride played across her mind in all its hideous glory. Not that she'd been too frightened; where could he have gone? But the thought that it could happen in an arena with her fellow competitors...

"Here. Drink." A Diet Coke was placed into her hand and she stopped to look up at Heero. Trowa reached out and took the reins from her with a warm smile.

"Relax, Hilde. I'll take care of him," the 6'2" teen said, leading the 15 hand gelding toward the barn. Heero fell in step beside Hilde as they followed.

"You did well at the end," he told her, his tone quiet.

She rolled her eyes. "At the end. Heero, I let him run out on me, again! Maybe he _is_ too much horse for me." She sounded so depressed that he had to say something.

"Only you can decide that, Hild. I think you're intimidated by him, and you shouldn't be. You're a terrific rider." He glanced at her as he talked, seeing her sigh. "I mean it."

"Thanks for the vote, Snake." Heero smiled at the nickname. He had been christened with it his sophomore year, during football season. His ability as a running back to move with a lightning reflex down the field and strike into the end zone had brought the moniker from Trowa, and it had stuck.

"No problem." Heero let her walk first into the barn. Trowa already had the black gelding untacked and was brushing him down.

"Trowa, I can do that," she admonished, taking the brush from him. "I'm not helpless."

"Far from it," Trowa agreed, smiling. "I've got to get going. Catherine is coming home from college and she wants to hang out."

"Tell her we said hi," Hilde said, waving the brush at him. "Go on, get!" Trowa laughed and headed out to his truck. He was very close with his sister, and tried to see her as often as their schedules allowed, which wasn't much.

Heero went down the stable aisle to Windsor's stall and spoke in a quiet tone to him. The black-bay snorted and came up to the door, rubbing his forehead against his owner's shoulder. As he continued to pet the horse, he let his mind go over the night before.

Relena Darlian. He knew who the pretty honey-blonde was. Afterall, who didn't? Peacecraft Stables was always a top contender in the Arabian world, and Zechs Peacecraft was a top trainer. _She knew __Windsor__'s name. _Heero frowned. Why would she even care? Certainly a girl with her status would only be interested in some rich boy. This thought deepened his frown even more.

Hilde stepped out of Magician's stall and saw Heero, a small smile creeping over her petite face. He was such a great friend, even though with his cool demeanor he often came off as not caring. She knew much better; Heero had let her cry on his shoulder during her parents' separation, and had always made sure she was okay.

She walked up beside him and rubbed Windsor's long neck. "Hiya, big man," she said to the bay, then glanced at Heero. "Whatcha thinking about so hard?"

"That girl last night. Relena Darlian."

"Oh, her." Hilde rolled her eyes. "Miss Perfect."

Heero swung his gaze onto her, his Prussian blue eyes deep. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh come on, Heero. You know who her step-brother is, right? Zechs? And that horse probably cost..." She dropped her voice. "Listen to me. I sound so petty."

"Yes, you do." Heero was not one to cushion the truth. "But at least you realized it."

Hilde's blush began to fade. "Yeah. So why are thinking about her?"

Heero looked away. "No reason."

"Oh really? Are you _blushing_? You like her?" Hilde knew she should drop it and couldn't, not yet. Heero was very handsome and had caught the eye of many girls at school, but he refused to go out with any of them, saying his riding was too important.

Heero glared at her. "And you don't like the guy with the braid?"

"What!" Hilde's mouth fell open. "No, of course not! You heard what he said about me!"

"Whatever." Heero turned away. "I've got to go. See you at school." He walked out and headed to his dark orange Jeep Wrangler. Pulling out of the drive, he had the strong urge to drive over to Peacecraft Stables. Not for any particular reason, of course...just in case Relena was exercising her horse. With a rare full grin, he turned toward Dover.

Relena scrambled up off the ground, dusting her jeans while she took in the girl before her. This wasn't quite the position she had wanted to be in when Dorothy Catalonia showed up.

"Yes, this is Peacecraft," she said, nodding. Duo was behind her and he plucked some grass from her honeyed hair.

Dorothy looked around. "Could you tell me where to find Milliardo?" There was a cold tone to her voice.

"Zechs is in the main stable," Duo said, hooking a thumb toward the impressive building.

Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "I see. I assume you know who I am. And you all are?"

"Relena Darlian, Middie Une, Quatre Winner. I'm Duo Maxwell," he said, nodding to each of his friends. "And you're Dorothy...Dorothy...?" Duo gave her a helpless look.

"Catalonia." Her cornflower blue eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Oh yeah. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm sure." She walked away, her blonde head held high. They watched her go, and Duo snorted.

"Boy, where are her manners? 'I'm sure.' Sheesh!"

Quatre shrugged. "At least we don't have to hang out with her." His aqua eyes grew thoughtful as he watched her go. He had noticed something in her eyes, almost a longing look.

"That's easy for you to say." Relena sighed. "I know Zechs and Mother will demand I spend time with her."

"We're here for you," Middie told her with sympathy. "I just don't want to hang out with her!" The petite blonde bent over and retrieved the now-forgotten football. "I guess that's it for the game, huh?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. But hey, Relena and I won!"

Quatre gave him a look. "I don't think so, Maxwell. We scored more than you two!"

"Alright, okay!" Relena spun to glare at both boys. "Hello, my life is ending, and you two are squabbling over _flag_ football!"

Duo grinned. "Hey gorgeous, we're here for ya, like Middie said. But right now, do you have any food?"

Relena gave an over-dramatic sigh and motioned toward the manor. "Come on. I'm sure we have something edible."

"He didn't say it had to be _edible_," Middie reminded her, sticking her tongue out at Duo.

"Hey now, be nice!" he said, mock-glaring at her. The three headed up to the house. Quatre cast a glance at the stable before following them. There was something about Dorothy, something that drew him to her, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. "Yo Quat, come on!" Duo yelled, breaking the blonde's train of thought. Quatre nodded and hurried after them.

"You do realize that Zechs and Treize rarely lose? How are we to beat them?" Silas Hawthorne turned from the picture of a chestnut Arabian gelding to face his employer.

"Don't fret, Elizabeth, darling. Their students are no match for mine," he assured her. He would not let Zechs Peacecraft and Treize Khrushneda take the championship this year.

"How can you be so sure? They've done quite well at the qualifiers." Elizabeth Ford was not a woman to be put off with such ease. She had known Silas for a long time, and did not fully trust him.

"Oh, there are always ways, my darling. Please, let _me_ worry." Silas kissed her aging hand and left, his smart black boots clicking on the marble entryway. Yes, he had his means. And Elizabeth would go along with him because she loved Oasis Stables more than anything else. Peacecraft and Four Winds would be on the losing end this time around.

"Relena!" The high-pitched call shattered the lazy atmosphere of Relena's room where she and her friends were playing video games. Madeline Peacecraft swept into the big room, her vivid violet eyes snapping as they centered on her daughter.

"Yes, Mother?"

"You realize Miss Catalonia is here? I expect you to help her, you know." Madeline placed her hands on her slim hips.

Relena rolled her eyes. "She's with Zechs, _Mom_."

Madeline flinched and her eyes narrowed. "Go down and greet her this instant!"

"I already met her." Relena knew a major storm was blowing, but she felt confident with her friends there. Duo's cobalt eyes had taken on a dark look. He hated it when Relena's mom got down on her.

Madeline stepped closer to her daughter and leveled her gaze on her. "Just go down, Relena. It won't kill you to be nice to her."

Relena sighed and stood up, giving her friends an apologetic look. There was no sense arguing when Madeline was on a roll. "Okay, fine. I'll be nice to my new _competition_." An edge crept into her words, making her mother frown.

"Thank you, _dear_." Madeline left the room and an uneasy calm descended over the group. Middie fiddled with her game controller, her blonde hair hiding her pretty face. Quatre glanced at Relena, whose hands were clenched at her sides.

"She's not always like that," Relena murmured, feeling the need to defend her mother. "She just...wants to make a good..."

"Don't." Duo's sharp word brought her up, his cobalt eyes locked on her. "Don't defend her when she's like that."

Quatre went to Relena and squeezed her shoulder, a sympathetic look in his aqua eyes. "Come on. We'll _all_ go down and see her." Middie scrambled to her feet and nodded. Relena gave him a tremulous smile.

"Thanks, you guys." Together, the four teens made their way down to the massive main stable, Relena taking heart in her friends.

"Trowa!" Catherine "Cat" Barton hugged her younger brother, kissing his cheek. She brushed his sienna bangs out of his right eye and smiled. "You look great."

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Thanks. So do you." He enjoyed seeing his sister, especially since they got along so well. She was a sophomore in college, and well-established in both her sorority and college life.

"So how's Scepter?" The 11 year old gelding had first belonged to her, and she had won back-to-back western pleasure championships on him.

Trowa's grin faded. "We're having 'issues,' as Hilde calls them. Lately he doesn't want to take the correct lead for me."

Catherine nodded, her blue eyes turning thoughtful. "Try some figure eights, and when you cross the center, throw your weight to the leg you want leading. That always worked for me."

"I'll try that. Say, do you want to see him?" Trowa asked, leaning back against the counter. "You could ride him again."

Her eyes lit up. "I'd love to Trowa, but don't you want a break from the stable? Mom says you've been down there a lot this weekend."

He waved away her question. "Nah. Besides, you can work him a little."

"Okay. I would like to ride him again." Catherine turned away. "Um, do you think Treize will be around?" Her voice was soft.

"Probably." Trowa saw his sister tense and frowned. "Why? Don't you want to see him?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I'll go get ready." She hurried away before he could begin interrogating her. Her stomach tightened with butterflies. She and Treize had some history together, and she didn't want her brother to know. _No one is supposed to know._

Trowa narrowed his eyes. Catherine was always so open and honest with him, as he was with her, and he hated that she was hiding something from him. He felt his protective streak kicking in and went to the fridge for a Coke. He'd get her to talk. He always did.

A/N: Catherine's suggestion for getting Scepter to take his correct lead is the way I got my aunt's Arabian gelding that I showed to take his. We used to do _a lot_ of figure eights! RL2


	4. Touch of Jealousy

I do not own Gundam Wing.

My computer has been on the blitz, and my sister just got married this past weekend. Hence, my stories had to suffer. Hopefully, I will be able to update more regularly now.

"A lovely horse is always an experience....It is an emotional experience of the kind that is spoiled by words."  - Beryl Markham

Chapter 4: Touch of Jealousy

            Heero hummed to the rock beat of his 3 Doors Down CD as he drove toward Peacecraft Stables. It was a bright, beautiful Sunday afternoon, and he was enjoying himself. The handsome 17 year old knew many people thought him to be cold and unfriendly. And he was, to a certain extent. Only his true friends, Hilde and Trowa, knew the other part of him, the inner warmth and spunk that could make his cool Prussian eyes sparkle like fireworks.

            He thought about just driving by, but hesitated. He did want to see her, but what excuse could he use? His mind was made up when a beautiful chestnut Arab gelding ran in front of him, followed by the object of his afternoon musings. Heero slammed on the brakes.

            Relena stopped short just after she heard the locking up of brakes. She spun, seeing Heero emerging from his Jeep, concern and a frown gracing his handsome face. "Are you alright?!" he asked, just as Duo and Quatre reached them, both breathing hard.

            "I-I'm fine. I have to catch Flash!" She pulled out of his warm grasp and ran across the road, where her horse was cavorting in the open field, his legs flashing out hot rhythms in the sun.

            "I swear, I'm gonna _kill_ her!" Duo said, wiping away his sweat. Heero looked at him, all at once feeling pretty protective of the honey-haired girl.

            "Excuse me?" he said, rounding on the braided boy, blue eyes glaring and angry. Duo stared at him.

            "What? She let Flash out, on _purpose_!"

            Quatre spoke up. "We don't _know_ that, Duo! It might have been an accident."

            "Why would Relena let her own horse out?" Heero asked, confused and not liking it. Duo and Quatre looked at each other and then at the newcomer.

            "What? _She_ didn't do it. Dorothy Catalonia did," Duo told him. "Come on, we gotta help her catch him!" The braided teen took off running, followed by Quatre and then Heero, who grabbed something out of his Jeep first. Flash was enjoying himself and did not want to go back to his stall, _thank you very much_, and he continued to allude and ignore his owner.

            Relena was breathing hard, her blonde hair escaping the ponytail she had pulled it into. Duo jogged up to her. "Relax, gorgeous. We'll catch him."

            She nodded. "I know. And I can't really blame him, either, for wanting to stay loose."

            "This might work." Heero walked up to them with a small bucket of oats. He rattled it and Flash's ears came up, the bright gelding turning in their direction.

            "Wonderful idea," Relena told him, smiling shyly. Heero grinned back. For some reason, he found he could open up to her more than other any other girl. Well, except for Hilde. He offered her the bucket and she took it, his long fingers brushing against hers. Relena blushed and turned away, calling out to her horse.

            Middie came up to the three guys, watching as her best friend approached the gelding. Flash wanted the oats, but he wanted his freedom too. He pranced just out of reach, snorting in playfulness. Relena sighed, reining back her burst of impatience. Yelling would get her nowhere.

            "Dorothy better not be there when we get back," Duo growled, watching his friend struggled to catch her horse. Quatre glanced at him, hearing his friend's animosity.

            "She didn't even say sorry," Middie said, scowling. "And I know Flash stepped on Relena's foot when he ran out."

            Heero's Prussian eyes narrowed. He already didn't like this Dorothy girl. Deciding Relena needed help more than spectators he approached her, expecting that she might be upset or even in tears. Instead, she was laughing.

            "Are you okay? Your friend said Flash stepped on your foot," he said, not sure what else to say.

            "It hurts, but not too much," she told him, smiling. "Where did you get the oats?"

            "I had the bucket in my Jeep," he admitted. She laughed, the sound very musical to his ears. "He's having fun, huh?"

            Relena nodded, shaking the oats again. "Yeah, he sure is. But he'll wear down. He can't ignore oats for too long." They stood in silence for a minute or so, but neither found it uncomfortable. If anything, they were just very much aware of each other.

            Flash had begun to tire of the game, especially since his owner wasn't playing. He lowered his head and shook his whole body, chestnut hide gleaming in the warm sunlight. He walked over and put his nose in the bucket, allowing Relena to grab his halter.

            "You are such a naughty boy!" she scolded teasingly, petting his neck. Heero enjoyed watching her, her gentle mannerisms weaving a spell over him. She began leading Flash back to her friends, Heero alongside her.

            "Thanks for the help guys," she said, rolling her gentian eyes.

            "We were going to, but Middie said....." Duo broke off at the blonde's slap on his arm. "Ow!"

            Relena blushed, knowing what Middie must have said. "Come on, you guys. Zechs will wonder what's taking so long." Heero wondered if he should just go, when Relena glanced at him. "Will you stay?" she asked, blushing a little. Heero nodded, feeling his heart beat faster. Hilde would love it.

            "Let me put the bucket away." He threw in the back of the Wrangler and followed the small group up the long drive. Peacecraft Stables was quite large and very impressive, but it wasn't quite Four Winds.

            Dorothy, Zechs, and Madeline Peacecraft stood outside the main barn, all three looking quite put out. "Relena! Why did it take so long to catch that horse?!" Madeline asked, tone haughty as she glared at her daughter.

            Relena kept walking. "He wanted to play." Her retort had Duo and Quatre grinning and Middie struggling not to laugh. Heero just kept his stoic face, but was laughing on the inside. _Good for you, Honey._ He stopped, Prussian blues widening. _ Where did that come from? A nickname for her already?_ Heero frowned and followed them into the barn.

            Flash went willingly into his box stall, docile and quiet. Relena sighed and closed the door, only then realizing just how bad her foot ached. She looked down, biting her lip. "Your foot hurts," Quatre said, frowning and putting a hand on her slim shoulder. "Come on." He put her arm around his neck and started leading her toward the tack room, where he could look at it. Heero, Middie, and Duo followed, all concerned.

            Relena winced as her friend eased off her Sketcher. "Ouch, gorgeous," Duo said, leaning over Quatre's shoulder. Her foot was badly bruised and beginning to swell.

            "It might be broken," Middie said, her voice quiet. Relena moaned.

            "It can't be! The show is next Saturday!" she said with annoyance. Heero knelt next to Quatre and asked permission with his eyes. The handsome blonde gave a short nod, and Heero took her foot in his rough but gentle hands. Relena watched him as he ran his fingers over the bruises, wincing a few times. Heero gave her an apologetic smile.

            "I don't think it's broken, Relena, but we need to ice it," he told her in a firm tone.

            "Let's get her up to the house," Quatre said, standing. Heero stood too and without a word scooped the injured young woman into his strong arms. Duo's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward.

            "Why are you here, anyway?" he asked, cobalt eyes tinted with annoyance. He and Relena had never been romantic, but he was quite protective of her, like Quatre was with Middie.

            "To help." Heero turned and walked out. Relena was pink, but she couldn't deny the fact that she loved being held by the handsome horseman.

            "Duo!" Middie admonished under her breath. "Stop it!" He glared at her and stalked out. Quatre shrugged his shoulders and followed, with Middie fuming behind him. Relena really liked Heero, and obviously he liked her too, so why couldn't Duo just back off? Guys could be so frustrating!

            Zechs stepped in front of Heero as he emerged from the shadows of the big barn. His Caribbean eyes glinted with a surprised anger. "Do we know you?"

            Heero stared at the older man for a long second. "Heero Yuy. I ride at Four Winds." His voice was calm and cool. Zechs' eyes became hard.

            "I see. Why are you carrying my sister?"

            "Zechs, stop it. Flash stepped on my foot and Heero is taking me up to the house," Relena told him, angry for his intrusion. Madeline and Dorothy stood to the side of the young trainer, Madeline looked upset.

            "Excuse us." Heero stepped around Zechs and continued up toward the house. He really didn't _what_ anyone else thought. Relena was hurt and he was helping her. End of story.

            Catherine finished saddling Scepter and led him out into the big outdoor arena. She patted the gelding's neck and mounted, settling into the saddle with poised grace. Trowa sat on the top rail of the fence and watched, frowning. She refused to admit something was bothering her, and it was making him mad.

            "So Cat's back," Treize said, walking up to the fence. Trowa gave a short nod. "She always did make a pretty picture."

            Something in the way he said it had Trowa's forest eyes narrowing. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, gazing down at his instructor. Treize looked up at him.

            "I mean she looks good on the horse. Relax, Barton." Treize strode away, anger surging through him. The kid was overprotective to a fault. He wondered if Catherine had said something to him, but doubted it. She wouldn't want Trowa to think badly of her or of Four Winds.

            Scepter went into the figure eights, switching leads dead-on every time they hit the center, and Catherine smiled, giddy to be riding again. She loped the horse around the arena a few times and then walked him over to her brother, who looked like a thundercloud.

            "Trowa, what is it?"

            His hard eyes locked on her. "Tell me."

            Catherine shook her head. "Tell you what? I _said_ I'm fine." Her voice took on a razor edge. That was always his warning, but Trowa refused to back off. He jumped down and took hold of Scepter's dark brown bridle.

            "Cat, something's going on. I'm your brother. Tell me what it is."

            She slid out of the saddle. At 5'7" she had to look up at him. "Please, Trowa, just drop it. It doesn't concern you."

            His green eyes widened as if he'd been slapped. "It doesn't concern me?" His voice held hurt, and he turned away. "Fine."

            Catherine grabbed his forearm. "Trowa, I'm sorry. It's just, this is something I have to deal with, okay? You can't always protect me."

            He stiffened. "It's my job to protect you, Cat. You're my sister." Their father had died of cancer four years earlier, and Trowa had taken it upon himself to always protect and care for their mom and Cat, no matter what.

            She smiled and turned him to face her. "I know, and I love you dearly for that. But I need to keep this to myself. Maybe some day I can tell you." Her pretty sky eyes begged him to understand, and he relented.

            "Okay." He pulled her into a hug. "Just remember I'm always here for you."

            "I know. Me too." They smiled at each other and together led Scepter back into the big red barn, the tension between them dissipating into nothingness.

            A/N:  A few notes to some of my readers:

            Schala85: I'm not sure how I keep drawing the readers and reviews, either. I just put the stories out there, and they come. What can I say?

            Midii Une: Catherine and Treize do have sort of a sordid past, lets put it that way. We'll be finding out more as the story unfolds.

            Kia: I know, that is a very long time for a horse and rider to be out of harmony. I actually did it that way because I wanted it to be a bigger issue at the upcoming show. And the next chapter diverts from the stable scene.

            To everyone else, my loyals, thank you so much for sticking with me! I am very much enjoying writing this story, along with my three others. You guys rock! RL2


	5. A Typical Day

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Sorry this update has taken so long. I should now be back into the swing of it.

_"They say princes learn no art truly, but the art of horsemanship. The reason is, the brave beast is no flatterer. He will throw a prince as soon as his groom."  - Ben Jonson_

Chapter 5: A Typical Day

            "So, Relena, how long did Heero stay?" Middie asked, a wide grin on her face. Both girls were standing near Relena's locker. The pretty honey-haired girl blushed.

            "Yeah, how long _did_ he stay?" Duo added, a mean light in his cobalt eyes. Relena stared at him.

            "Does it really matter? It's _my_ life, isn't it?!" she asked, slamming the locker door shut. Quatre frowned and put his hand on her shoulder.

            "Everyone, calm down. We're just curious, Relena."

            She sighed, lowering her head. "I know, and I'm sorry for snapping at you. My mom and Zechs were interrogating me this morning. Um, he stayed until 11:30, I guess."

            Middie let out a low whistle. "Wow! No wonder your mom was in an uproar." She paused for a second, tapping her nail against her lip. "Are you guys going out?" At this, Duo's eyes narrowed.

            Relena shook her head, a wistful look in her gentian eyes. "No, but he's calling me tonight. We might go out Friday night."

            "The show is Saturday," Duo pointed out. "We're leaving Thursday morning, remember? You won't be here."

            "No, and neither will he. I meant we'll go out down there," Relena told him, frowning. "Duo, why are you being so hard on him? He really is a nice guy."

            "You don't really even know him." Duo turned away. "We'll be late for class." The other three stared after him.

            "What is his problem?" Relena asked. She and Duo almost never fought, and she had hoped he'd be happy for her, but something was obviously wrong.

            "We'll find out," Quatre assured her. "Come on. We _are_ going to be late."

            "Hey, Heero." He looked down at Hilde, frowning. She looked pretty miserable.

            "What is it?" he asked, gathering his books and shutting his locker. Trowa came up to them, green eyes a little troubled.

            "Just the usual. My dad came over last night and started a fight with Mom." From the spring of tears into her eyes both guys could tell it was more than that. Heero put his arm around her shoulders.

            "Come on. We've got six minutes." He led her into the high school library and settled her onto a couch. He and Trowa pulled up chairs and faced her. "Okay, Hild."

            She rubbed the tears away. "M-My dad got kind of violent last night." She pulled up her long-sleeve T to show them a massive bruise on her forearm. Their eyes glittered with instant fury.

            "Why didn't you call us?" Heero asked. "We would've come over and gotten you."

            "I know." Hilde pulled the sleeve down. "It's just, he was so upset and he would've really been mad if I'd called you," she whispered, holding back her tears.

            Trowa reached out and took her hand, squeezing it. "Hilde, maybe you should tell one of the teachers, or go to the cops," he suggested. She shook her head, black curls dancing.

            "No. If he ever found out....guys, he threatened to kill us last night!" She did break down then, sobs wracking her slender body. Both boys moved to sit next to her, each hugging her and offering quiet words of comfort.

            "We won't let anything happen to you, Hilde," Heero said, Prussian blues determined.

            "You can stay with me," Trowa offered. "You could stay in Cat's old room."

            "Thanks, you guys. I'll be okay." Hilde wiped away her remaining tears, feeling silly for breaking down. "I don't think my dad meant it, really, and I couldn't just leave my mom, you know?"

            They both nodded and stood up, pulling her up with them. Trowa slung an arm over her shoulders as they headed to class, exchanging a look with Heero over her head. They had known Hilde's father could be a real jerk, but if he was resorting to violence against her and her mom....something had to be done.

            "Hey Relena!" She looked up from her lunch and groaned. Brent Taylor was making his way toward her, followed by his legion of super-jock friends. Middie rolled her eyes.

            "Oh, hi, Brent," Relena said, nodding to him. He pulled a chair out and sat next to her, pushing his deep brown hair out of his green eyes. He was cute, but very arrogant. Where was Duo when she needed him? Or Quatre?

            "So, have you given any thought to Prom?" Brent asked, reaching over to touch her cheek. Relena stared at him and moved back out of reach. "I'd like you to go with me, Relena." His green eyes were earnest as they searched her gentian ones. Middie almost choked on her Pepsi, and began coughing, waving her hands around.

            "Middie? You okay?" Relena asked, tearing her gaze from Brent's. The blonde nodded, struggling to breathe. One of Brent's friends gave her a couple of harder-than-needed whacks on the back.

            "Hey! What is going on here?!" Quatre demanded, striding up to them. "Don't do that!" he said, shoving the boy away from Middie, who was by now getting it all under control. "Are you okay, Mid?"

            "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." She finished out the last of her coughing fit and flashed her handsome friend a quick smile. He frowned, not entirely convinced.

            "So...what do you say, Relena? Go to Prom with me?" Brent asked, grinning at her. She knew she should be flattered; Brent was the most popular guy in the senior class, but....she just didn't like him like that.

            "Um, well, I-I'm not sure...." She was saved when Duo appeared out of nowhere next to her, a hand on her shoulder.

            "She already has a date, Taylor," he said, cobalt eyes sparkling with contempt.

            Brent sneered at him. "With who? _You_, Maxwell?"

            Duo nodded. "Yes. So I suggest you go find someone else to torture." Brent's cold eyes flicked to Relena, who felt like a trapped animal.

            "Fine. But you better watch your step, Maxwell." He nodded to his friends and they left. Relena drew a deep breath and looked up at Duo.

            "Thank you, Duo," she said with a small smile. He gave a short nod.

            "What are friends for?" he asked before looking at Quatre. "Come on."

            "Wait. Duo, what's wrong?" Relena asked, eyes troubled. He stiffened and shook his head.

            "Nothing." He turned away, not waiting for Quatre. Relena stared after him, feeling a part of her heart crumble a little. Duo was never like this with her; what had she done to upset him so much?

            "He's jealous," Quatre told her, sitting down next to Middie.

            "Jealous? Of what?" Relena asked, her gentian eyes widening as she realized when Duo had started being cool with her. "He's jealous of Heero, isn't he? But why? I mean, Duo and I don't feel that way toward each other...."

            Quatre smiled. "Relena, even though you and Duo have never dated, he's very protective of you, and well, he does care an awful lot for you. And now that Heero's come on the scene..."

            "Oh. But Heero and I aren't going out yet."

            Middie took a slow sip of her pop. "But he is calling you tonight, right? And you might be going out at the show."

            Relena sighed. Why was this happening _now_? Why, when she was connecting to a really great guy? Not that she didn't completely adore Duo, and he was a great guy, too, but they were just best friends.

            Quatre reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Relena. Duo knows you really like Heero. It'll just take him awhile to get used to him hanging around. It's always just been the four of us."

            Relena nodded and stood up. "I have to talk to him. See you two in class." If she hurried, she could catch him.

            "Hi, Heero." He groaned inwardly at the sultry voice of Skylar Dupont, Claymont High's most popular girl. "How are ya, stud?" she asked, sidling up to him.

            Heero stepped away from her. "Fine, Skylar. And you?" She frowned a little and latched onto his arm.

            "Oh, Heero, it's _Sky_. And I'd be better if you'd help me with my problem." Warning bells went off in his head. _Get out of here, Yuy!_

            "Hilde!" The spunky black-haired girl turned and waved at her sequestered friend, catching the quick pleading look he sent her.

            "Heero, there you are! We have _got_ to talk about the show this weekend!" Hilde said, a bright smile on her face. Heero had helped her out this morning, and she was only too happy to return the favor.

            "Okay. Um, I'll catch you later, Skylar." Heero pulled his muscled arm from her grasp and hurried to Hilde's side. Sky shot Hilde a dirty look and walked away, while Heero sighed in relief. "I think she's going to ask me to Prom."

            Hilde's sapphire eyes twinkled. "Ah, come on, Heero. Would it be _that_ bad? You aren't dating anyone." When he blushed a little, she asked, "Are you? Who? Tell me!"

            Heero looked down the hall, wondering where Trowa was. "Ah, well, I was over at Relena Peacecraft's last night." Hilde's eyes darkened.

            "So you _really_ do like her?"

            He nodded. "She's pretty great, Hild. You'd like her, if you gave her a chance."

            "Yeah, maybe. Come on. We'll be late for class." She started down the hall, and he wondered why she was so dead-set against Relena.

            Duo refused to look at Relena during their Spanish class, and she felt her spirits sinking. They never let things come between them, and she hated that Heero had. But she refused to drop ties with the handsome horseman just because Duo was being a jerk about it. If he wanted to ignore her, okay. Two could swing that door.

            She was glad for the school day to be over so she could get away. Quatre had given her a ride, but she really didn't want to talk to him, either. "Relena." Turning, she saw Duo, and hurt crept into her eyes. "We need to talk."

            "Okay." She let him take her hand and guide her out to his Toyota, waiting for his explanation.

            "Gorgeous, I'm sorry for being such an idiot today. It's just, you're one of my best friends, my _very _best friend, actually, and I, I don't want to lose you." Shadows danced in his cobalt eyes.

            Any anger or hurt she had felt fled at his sincere and deep words. Reaching up to hug him, she said, "Duo. I'm sorry that you felt like that. I do like Heero, but you and I have been friends for forever. You'll _never_ lose me."

            Duo held her tight, his eyes closed. She was such a loving and forgiving person, and he adored her. "Friends?"

            "Always."

            "Good. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

            "I rode with Quatre. I need to...."

            "I told him I'd take you home." Duo flashed her a smile as they got in. "Are you up for another lesson with Zechs?"

            Relena sighed. "I guess so. I'm kinda nervous. What if Dorothy is there? She's such a good rider."

            "So what? You're really good too. And prettier," he told her. Relena flushed red. "What? You are."

            "Did you see her at school today?"

            "From a distance, thank goodness. She's a real ice queen." Duo pulled into a gas station. "Gees, can gas prices get any higher?!" Relena laughed as he put gas in, listening to him ranting. He would never say anything to the people working there, but he did like to sound and act tough.

            "Oh, thanks," she said when he came back, handing her a Mountain Dew. The cold liquid felt great on her dry throat.

            "You're welcome. Let's go see our horses."


	6. Road Trip

I do not own Gundam Wing or its fantastic characters. I do own the incredibly beautiful Arabian horses they are riding in this story, though...

Thank you for all your reviews and for just reading this. I know it's been a long time since I've updated...summer time is so busy! Hang in there with me...

Chapter 6: Road Trip

            "You loaded all the tack already, right?" Zechs asked his three students, a stern frown on his California-handsome face. "Not of course that I don't trust you."

            "Please give us a break," Relena told him. "Everything is loaded, task master, except ourselves and our equines."

            Zechs shot her a glare. "Well then, let's get this kid-and-pony show on the road!" He turned and stormed away. Luce smiled at the four young adults.

            "He's just, um...."

            "He's just being Zechs," Middie told her. "We're used to it, Luce."

            "Yeah, no hard feelings," Duo added with a nonchalant shrug. "Shall we go, ladies? Our magnificent horses await!" Relena and Middie giggled as they followed him back into the barn. Quatre glanced around, a puzzled look on his face.

            "Quatre? What's up?" Luce asked, watching the handsome blonde. He had always been a favorite of hers.

            "Is Dorothy not going with us?" During the past week he had tried to talk to her, to try and include her in, but she had shut him down, refusing to speak with him. Lucrezia sighed a little.

            "She's got her own rig, Quatre. You'll see her at the show," she told him.

            "Oh." He turned away, shoulders drooping a little. He wasn't even sure why it mattered so much; Dorothy hadn't been nice to him or his friends since she'd arrived on Sunday. Luce watched him walk away, her heart going out to him. It had taken her a long time to get Zechs to give her a chance, and now, sometimes, she wasn't sure it was worth it. He could be a real jerk.

            The others brought their horses out, Sorceress dancing on light hooves as Duo loaded her. "C'mon, doll face," he encouraged, rubbing her neck. Middie and Snowfire were next, and then Relena and Flash.

            "Get a move on, Quatre! The show's leaving!" Middie called out. Quatre's own horse had already gone on ahead with his parents, his instructor, and two stable personnel. He would be riding in the Peacecraft motor home.

            "Yeah, okay." He climbed up inside and plopped into a chair. Zechs was in the driver seat with Luce riding shotgun.

            "Drinks all around!" Duo yelled, opening the mammoth fridge. Zechs shot him a dirty look.

            "_Must_ we start with that already, Maxwell?!" he asked, sighing in defeat as Duo began tossing pop cans around.

            "Start what?" Duo asked, feigning innocence. It was something he was quite good at. Zechs growled and turned back around, putting the massive rig in drive. "Woo hoo! Next stop, Ohio!" Duo shouted, grinning as everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. He lived for road trips.

            "Mom, I'll be fine. You know Treize watches us, and Heero and Trowa never let me out of their sight." Hilde hugged her mom tight. "I'm just worried Dad will try something while I'm gone."

            "Don't you worry, Hilde. I'll be fine." Gretchen Scheibeker stared at her daughter. She regretted ever marrying Danial, but she never once regretted her decision to have Hilde. The spunky junior was her reason for even existing.

            "Hild, we have to go," Trowa said, his tone gentle. She nodded and kissed her mom on the cheek.

            "I'll call when we get there," Hilde promised and walked over to her friend. Trowa slung an arm around her shoulders.

            "She'll be fine, Hilde."

            "I hope so."

            "Load up, everyone!" Treize yelled. The horses were in the elegant four-horse trailer, which was hooked up to the dark red, Four Winds F-350 Ford crew-cab. Heero held the door open for Hilde and Trowa, and then climbed in front with Treize. Why they weren't taking the motor home was beyond the three teens; Treize usually didn't like taking the truck on longer trips.

            "Heero, can I have a Diet Coke?" Hilde asked, knowing Treize had brought a well-stocked cooler along. Though he could be a bit eccentric and ego-driven, their instructor did care about them. Heero handed her one and gave Trowa a Cherry Coke before opening a Mountain Dew for himself.

            "Everything and one ready?" Treize asked, glancing at his students. They all nodded, and he began pulling out of the drive. He shot a puzzled glare at his beloved motor home; the beast had refused to start that morning, which annoyed him to no end. He knew he had had a complete overhaul done on it the month before.

            "And we're off." Treize turned on the radio, selecting a popular country station. They all settled in for a long ride.

            Relena sighed as she turned another page in her book. It was suspense-romance, and the main character had just eluded the bad guy. She took a sip of her pop and glanced over at the couch. Middie and Quatre were sleeping, the young Arab's arm around his friend.

            "They look sweet," Duo said from the other couch. He was flipping through the newest _Horse and Rider_ magazine.

            "Yeah, they do." Relena stretched. It was raining, and Zechs had slowed way down. He knew what a precious load of cargo he was hauling. Luce was absorbed in a Tom Clancy book. "So, um, are you okay with Heero and I going on a date?"

            Duo locked eyes with her and nodded. "I was being a jerk about it before. Just as long as he's nice to you, it's okay. Otherwise, Quatre and I will beat him up." Though his tone was teasing, Relena knew it was no idle threat. "Is your mom coming down?"

            Relena nodded with a heavy sigh. "Yeah. I always hate when she comes because she's always cozying up to all the trainers and other owners. I know Zechs doesn't really like her doing that stuff either."

            Duo gave her a sympathetic smile. His own parents tolerated his horse "nonsense" as they called it, but never bothered coming to watch. They were usually too self-absorbed. "Hope this rain lets up pretty soon."

            "Me too." Relena could feel the butterflies the closer they got to the Michigan-Ohio border. Flash had been wonderful during their last lesson, and she was hoping that would carry over into the ring. An image of Dorothy riding her sorrel mare, Panic Button, came to mind; the pair was beautiful, fluid, and unbeatable. At least that's what most everyone told her.

            "Hey, don't freak out about the show. You're gonna do fine," Duo assured her, sitting up and stretching.

            "You know me too well." Relena sipped her pop and smiled. "So, what do you _really_ think of Hilde?"  Duo looked at her, confusion in his cobalt eyes.

            "_Who_?"

            "Oh, stop it. You know, the black-haired girl that hangs with Heero."

            "Oh." Duo drank the rest of his Cherry Coke. "Well, she needs to have better control of her horse."

            "_Duo_."

            "Okay, alright. I think she's pretty hot, but she's pretty annoying, too. And that other guy is creepy. He's always so quiet."

            "Quatre's kind of quiet."

            "You know what I mean. Stalker quiet."

            Relena rolled her eyes and picked up her book again. "You're weird, Duo. I doubt he's a stalker."

            Duo shrugged. "Whatever. I think they're _all_ out there."

            Relena glared at him. "Watch it, Maxwell. You're including Heero."

            "Gorgeous, you haven't _dated_ him yet. You might change your mind."

            "We'll see." She went back to her book and Duo went to get something else to drink, thinking about what Relena had said. Yes, he thought Hilde was quite cute, but she had never seemed too interested in being friends. And Zechs never pushed his students to befriend the other competitors, either. It was probably better that way.

            Silas Hawthorne looked at his two students. He had all of his hopes and schemes pinned on them, and they knew they were not to fail. "We're all on the same page, then?"

            Wufei Chang gave a curt nod. He was a sulky 17 year old who almost always looked like he carried a great weight on his young shoulders. Sally Po shrugged. She just wanted to ride. Who she beat didn't matter.

            "Very good." Silas walked to his truck and got in. They didn't have far to drive, which was just as well. He had some plans to finish once they arrived at the show grounds. Wufei and Sally got in and buckled up. They were close friends, maybe even more, though sometimes it was hard to tell, since neither was a big talker. Sally sighed as they started out. She wasn't sure what would happen at the show, and she was not excited about her instructor's plans for her and Wufei. She had the feeling they would all go wrong.

            Heero stretched at the gas station, glancing at Hilde. She seemed upset and was snappy, but he wasn't sure what to say. He knew she was nervous about the show, but she was good, and she would get through it.

            "She's not herself today," Trowa said, walking up next to him. "I hope she calms down and relaxes."

            "Yeah, me too. We'll have to keep our eyes on her."

            "Alright, let's get going!" Treize hollered. He wanted to make the show by five that night, and time was waning. Hilde waited for the boys before she got in.

            "Hilde, you okay?" Trowa asked, his forest eyes somber.

            "I'm fine, guys. I'm just ready to get there," she said and climbed in.

            "If you say so." Heero shrugged his broad shoulders. If she didn't want to talk, so be it. He wasn't in the mood to patronize her. Trowa wasn't either, but he was worried.

            "Hilde, don't worry about your mom. She'll be alright," he whispered, guessing that was the reason for her funk. She glared at him, but he saw past the false anger. He squeezed her hand in quiet reassurance.

            "Thanks, Trowa," she whispered back. She knew she had been a brat for most of the ride, and didn't blame Heero for his "whatever" attitude with her. She hadn't been very willing to listen to him talk about Relena, and that didn't help matters any.

            "Heads up." Heero handed back candy and pop and felt Hilde touch his shoulder.

            "I'm sorry, Heero," she said, her voice apologetic.

            "It's okay. Just snap out of it," he told her with a half-smile. She nodded, feeling better. Treize glanced back at her as he pulled out into traffic. He tried to stay out of their personal lives, but he knew what was happening with her parents. It made him ill to think about it. He tried to think of something else, and came up with Cathy Barton. Treize shook his head. No. She wasn't even an option to think about anymore. He turned up the radio and settled back. They still had a ways to go.

A/N: I wanted to clear something up. Quatre is friends with Relena, Duo, and Middie, but he is not a student of Zechs'. He has his own instructor he rides under. RL2


	7. Feuds and Nerves

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter 7:  Feuds and Nerves

            "Now don't go running off. We have to get the horses settled first," Zechs said, his hard gaze on Duo. Maxwell rolled his cobalt orbs. "Don't give me that look, Duo."

            "Whatever." Duo turned and walked to the back of the Featherlite trailer. _I** know** the horses have to taken care of first. Gees, I'm not an idiot!_ He felt a hand on his arm and glanced at Relena. "I know, I know. Just ignore him."

            "Lets just get the horses to bed so we can go play," she told him, a gentle smile on her face. She always felt bad when Zechs got down on Duo. The chestnut-braided teen tried hard, he was just high-spirited. And Zechs could be a real jerk. The unloading didn't take long, and once they found their assigned stalls they fed and watered the Arabians. It was about 6:30 pm, and they were all starved.

            "Okay, troops. Horses are taken care of, the trailer is parked...lets go eat!" Luce called out, waving toward the motor home.

            "I _am_ starving," Middie said, her head down. She hadn't been feeling well for the last two hours and wasn't sure she could hold anything down, but her stomach still rumbled.

            "You okay?" Quatre asked, walking next to her. She glanced up at him, seeing his sweet, protective concern. His aquamarine eyes held a great depth of feeling, and they were truly beautiful. "Middie?"

            "Um, yeah. I'm okay," she assured him and walked on ahead. She couldn't be falling for her best friend, could she? That would only complicate matters, and she refused to let anything or one distract her from riding.

            Quatre stared after her, confused. Middie never brushed him off, so why was she now? Had he upset her in some way? The handsome blonde sighed. _Girls.__ They're so complicated._ He got into the motor home and sat down next to her. She was nervous, and he reached for her hand, squeezing it.

            "Someone have a tiff?" Duo asked, nodding to their joined hands, a grin on his face. Relena whacked his shoulder. "Ouch! What? We're all best friends here."

            "We did not have a 'tiff,' Duo," Quatre said, annoyed to have his friend interfere. Middie shook her head as well.

            "Where are we eating?" Zechs asked, turning in his seat. "And no fast food."

            "Aw, why not?  There's still Wendy's, Arbys, Subway..." Duo trailed off, grinning wide. He loved to needle his instructor.

            "Absolutely not. We'll find a place." Zechs put the big machine into drive. Duo turned his attention back to Quatre and Middie.

            "So, what's up, then?" he asked, turning more serious.

            "I don't feel too well," Middie admitted, deciding to come clean. Quatre shot her a frown. "I know. I just don't want a fuss made over me, that's all."

            "You need to be well to ride," Quatre pointed out, his voice firm. "Here, lay down." She protested but he insisted, moving from the couch.

            "I just have a stomach ache, Quatre."

            "Doesn't matter. Lay down."

            Relena listened to her friends argue but her mind was on Heero. He was supposed to be there soon, and she couldn't wait to talk to him again. Her stomach fluttered as she thought about their date. He was very handsome and kind, and the sort of guy she could imagine being with for a very long time. Whether or not he felt the same....well, she wouldn't think too far ahead. They were only juniors in high school, although technically, with summer approaching, they would be seniors. _Plenty old enough to think about marriage!_

            "Everyone out!" Zechs' voice interrupted her reverie and Duo helped her up, a hand on her shoulder as they departed the home on wheels. The restaurant was cheery-looking and the sign promised excellent food. "Please behave yourselves."

            Luce rolled her eyes. "Zechs, they aren't two. Give them, and myself, a break." She strode past him, head up. He frowned and followed with a sigh.

            "Way to tell him, Luce," Duo whispered in approval. "She's got sass."

            "Come along, Duo," Quatre said, waving him forward. Relena had gone in with Zechs, and Middie hung back. The smell of the food was making her nauseous. "Middie?" Quatre stepped to her side, his hand on her shoulder. She bit her lip. "You feel pretty sick, don't you?" When she nodded, he said, "Come on. Lets go back to the motor home. I can bring you out some crackers and soup. That might sit okay."

            "No, Quatre, you don't have to do that. Just go on and eat." The petite blonde waved him away.

            "Middie, let me take care of you," he said, taking her hand. "Please?" There was such heartfelt emotion in his tone that she couldn't very well turn him down. And to have someone actually take care of her...

            "Okay. But you eat first. I'm not that hungry."

            "You said you were starved a little while ago," he pointed out.

            "But now I feel more sick."

            "Oh." His aqua eyes widened a little. There was sympathy in them, and maybe something more. Quatre reached out to touch her cheek. "Go on, get some rest. I'll bring you out something to eat in a little while."

            "Okay." Middie could tell she was blushing and she broke contact with him, hurrying back to the motor home. Quatre watched her get in, his mind in turmoil. _What was that? I thought I was beginning to like Dorothy...._

            "Yo, Quat! Come on!" Duo yelled from the restaurant doorway. Duo saw the confusion on his face and noticed Middie was gone.

            "Where's Mid?"

            "She's not feeling too great. I told her I'd bring her out something later." Quatre walked past him, and Duo's cobalt eyes narrowed, just a little. He and Quatre had made a pact three years before that they wouldn't date Middie and Relena, just because they valued the girls' friendships too much. But Duo knew that type of look, and he wanted to corner his best friend about it. It would have to wait, though, until they were alone.

            "Is Middie okay? "Relena asked, concerned. Quatre nodded as he sat down.

            "Just a stomach ache," he assured her, but he wasn't entirely convinced. He would be watching Middie close. They ordered and the talk fell to the qualifier and their horses, subjects everyone was comfortable with.

            "You three are probably hungry?" Treize asked, glancing at his students. They all nodded. "Alright. Climb in. I know just the place."

            "No more fast food," Hilde whispered, making Heero smile. He had switched places with Trowa, knowing the taller teen needed to stretch out.

            "No, for me either," he murmured. They both knew Treize was getting tired, and that made him easy to upset. Treize had unhooked the big fifth-wheel trailer and was heading downtown, away from the show grounds. Their horses would be well-guarded, and the tack compartment on the trailer was locked.

            The restaurant looked bright and cheerful, and they headed inside, eager to eat and then head to their hotel. They were seated, and had just ordered their drinks when Relena walked by. She stopped, gentian eyes widening in excitement. "Heero!"

            "Hey, Relena." The handsome young man stood and hugged her. He hadn't expected to see her until the next morning, so this was a welcome surprise. Food didn't seem that important now. "Are you finished eating?" he asked, allowing her to pull back from him a little.

            "In the middle of. I'm going out to check on Middie. She's not feeling well tonight." The gentle concern in her voice matched the look in her pretty eyes, and Heero felt obliged to try and help.

            "I'll go with you."

            "What, to protect her?" Hilde said, sapphire eyes glittering. Girls like Relena really bothered her, with all their money and pretty faces and problems. Heero shot her a very disapproving glare that made her feel ashamed.

            "Come on, Relena." Heero took her hand and led her away.

            "She doesn't like me much," the honey-blonde observed, feeling a little shy with his hand wrapped tight around hers. He shrugged, broad shoulders rippling under his dark red T.

            "I don't care. I like you. That's all that matters." He glanced down at her; she was about 5'5," a perfect fit for his 6'0." "Why doesn't Middie feel well?"

            "Quatre said it's a stomach ache."

            "You don't think so?"

            Relena shrugged, the motion delicate compared to his. "I don't know. She's been kind of off this week." Heero let her go into the motor home first. "Middie?"

            "I'm fine, Relena." Middie's tone was short, and she stared at her friend as she came in. Heero followed, letting his presence be known. If Middie was surprised, she didn't show it. "Quatre send you out here?"

            Relena frowned. "We're just worried about you. Why the attitude?"

            Middie sighed and set down her book. "Its just nerves. You know how it is."

            "Well, okay. But Quatre's really worried."

            Middie rolled her navy eyes. "I'm a big girl."

            Relena turned away and left, Heero moving out of her way. He stared at Middie, who met his powerful Prussian blue gaze. "I know, I know. Be nice to her. I'm just tired of them all fussing over me," she said.

            "Don't give them something to fuss over then." Heero walked out, noticing Relena was waiting by the restaurant door for him. She looked hurt and was trying to hide it, but he could read people too well. "She'll be fine."

            "I know. Come on." Relena was tired of her friend being a brat. She'd been good-natured for about half of the trip, and had then started getting crabby. Heero followed her to her table, where he received cool looks from the two young men seated there. Zechs and Luce had their own table.

            "How is she?" Quatre asked, aqua eyes narrowed in concern. Relena sighed.

            "Crabby. I really wish I didn't have to room with her."

            "Room with us," Duo said, tone nonchalant. He saw Heero's jaw clench and enjoyed it. "You could share my bed."

            "Duo, stop please." Relena wasn't too happy with any of her friends right now. Heero saw her shoulders tense and felt his protective streak rear up.

            "Why don't we meet later?" he asked, leaning down to speak in her ear. "I'll get you away from all this." Relena nodded, letting herself fall back against his solid frame. "What hotel are you at?"

            "The Ramada," she whispered, her eyes still pinning Duo. The chestnut-haired teen frowned and looked away. He caught Heero's two friends watching them and threw out a wave. Trowa nodded to him while Hilde glared.

            "Good. We are too. I'll call you on your cell." Heero turned her and kissed her forehead, then walked back to his own table, seeing Trowa's smile and Hilde's frown. "What, Hilde? I can't hang out with her?" He met her sapphire eyes and she shook her head. Treize watched all three of his students, glancing toward the other table. He knew those were Milliardo's students, and his eyes hardened.

            "It's not that, Heero."

            "Then what is it? Come on, Hild, tell me." Heero's tone was cool and sharp, and Hilde fought to stay still in her seat. Trowa cleared his throat and eyed Heero. He knew his best friends were at the end of their patience, but here, with Treize, was not the place to explode. Heero began perusing the menu, forcing back his anger. Hilde looked away and ignored him.

            Relena sat back down at her table, not hungry in the least. Quatre sent Duo a pointed look. Duo groaned inwardly. "Gorgeous, I'm sorry. I promise I won't tease you anymore tonight." She met his clear cobalt gaze, seeing his apology. He really didn't mean to harass her, and she didn't usually mind, but it seemed like her nerves were just shot tonight.

            "Its okay, Duo. Its not your fault. I'm just nervous about the show..."

            "And about your date?" Quatre questioned, gentleness in his aqua eyes. She nodded.

            "Its not like its my first, its just, I _really_ like Heero," she confided. Both young men nodded, both feeling honored that she trusted them enough to talk about her love interest. Duo reached out to squeeze her hand.

            "You'll be fine, Relena. You'll have fun. But like I said, if he even thinks about hurting you, he'll answer to us." There was a serious glint in his deep blue eyes that was not normally present. Quatre added a nod, his face solemn.

            "I know. Thanks for understanding." She sipped her Coke and began eating a little. Somehow, she would get through the weekend. They all would.


	8. Trusting the Competition

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am definitely having fun with this story!

Chapter 8: Trusting the Competition

            "You don't really think Silas will do anything?" Sally asked, her troubled blue eyes on Wufei. The Chinese teen shrugged. "But, if he's planning to cheat..."

            "I don't think that's possible, Sally, unless he pays off all the judges. And Silas doesn't make _that_ much." He paused to glance around. "If he does anything, we'll tell someone."

            "Okay." She was tired and nervous and worried, and it showed. Wufei reached across the table to take her hand.

            "Don't worry, Sally. Everything will be alright." His tone was low and firm. He wanted her to believe him, no matter what.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            Relena met Heero in the hotel lobby, a shy smile on her beautiful face. He held his arm out to her and led her outside, where a cab was waiting. Heero opened the door, making sure she was comfortable before climbing in beside her. "Where to?" the driver asked, a kind light in his green eyes. He knew a first date when he saw it.

            "A park, if there is one," Heero said, squeezing Relena's hand.

            "I know just the place." The yellow cab moved out into traffic and Heero glanced at his date. She was feeling shy, he could tell, and that pleased him. He hated girls who were loud and brassy, pretending to be someone they were not. Relena was genuine.

            They were quiet on the cab ride, just content to be together. The car wound its way a little further out of town and then turned off on a dirt trail that had Heero hustling to keep Relena steady. She was pale, and he could see her pulse fluttering in her throat. _She's a little bit frightened._ His cool Prussian gaze went to the driver, his body tensing. Horses weren't his only passion; he was also a skilled fighter in hand-to-hand, and knew some martial arts. If this guy was just bringing them out to the boonies to rob them, he'd have a serious problem.

            The cab driver turned off again and before Heero could say anything, a large glittering lake appeared before them. Relena drew in a surprised breath. "Oh Heero, it's beautiful!" she said, her gaze on the water. The cab driver drove down to the lake and parked by a long dock.

            "There you go. Be careful, the water's real deep and plenty cold this time of year."

            "Will someone actually pick us up out here?" Heero asked, not convinced. Treize would be a wreck if he had to drive out here to get them, and he didn't figure Zechs would be any better.

            "Drove you out, didn't I? Just call that same number, kid." Heero nodded and stepped out, helping Relena. He paid and the cab roared off.

            Relena moved away from Heero, heading toward the lake. He stayed quiet but followed close. He wasn't about to let anything happen to her. She stepped onto the dock, her honeyed tresses falling forward over her slim shoulders. The water was black, sprinkled with illustrious diamonds reflected from the cold moonlight. She shivered and felt a coat being draped around her shoulders.

            "Thank you, Heero," she whispered, meeting his gaze with shy gentian eyes. He nodded, reaching to touch her cheek, enjoying the blush it created. She felt a hot warmth spread through her body and closed her eyes, leaning into his hand.

            "You're welcome, Relena," he said, smiling. "Too bad we don't have our swimsuits, huh?" There was warm humor in his voice.

            She laughed and looked out over the water. "Yeah. Are you fond of the water?"

            "I like it on a hot day, and I can swim well," he told her. "You?"

            "I like to swim, but its almost always in my mom's pool." She lowered her head a little and he frowned.

            "Relena? Is everything okay?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up, seeing his concern.

            "I'm fine, Heero. I just, my mom and I don't get along too well." She turned away and walked to the end of the dock, sitting down and drawing her knees to her chin. He followed and sat down next to her, sitting cross-legged.

            "Want to talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener," he offered, looking over at her.

            "Sure you want to be bored?"

            "Nothing about you bores me, Honey," he said, using his nickname for her. He took her hand and held it between both of his larger ones, eyes locked on her pretty face. She blushed again and smiled. Never had any guy made her feel this way. _I trust him so much already. It's like I just know he'd never hurt me, ever._

            "Okay, well, see Zechs is actually my half-brother. His dad and my mom got divorced when Zechs was four, and she married my dad a year later. They were divorced when I was ten. Zechs didn't get along with his dad at all and he moved in with us, and he and Mom started Peacecraft Stables."

            "Your mom didn't want it to be Darlian instead?"

            "No. My mom hates my dad. She still talks to Zechs' dad once in a while. And she and Zechs get along great. I just don't click very well with her. Or with Zechs, for that matter." Relena sighed and looked out over the lake.

            "Do you and your dad get along?" he asked, feeling sorry for her, and wishing he could protect her from her pain.

            "I haven't seen him in three years. He travels a lot," she said, her head lowering. Heero heard the slight hitch in her voice and reached out to tip her chin up. She bit her cheek as she met his warm and caring blue gaze.

            "Its okay, Honey, if you need to cry," he told her, seeing the pain in her violet-blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." Tears welled up in her eyes then and Heero pulled her into his lap as she cried. He held her tight and murmured soothing words, knowing that he was losing his heart to her.

            6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            Hilde dove into the large indoor pool, eliciting a whistle of approval from Trowa, who had already dove in. Trowa was on the swim team for the Claymont Cougars, and was the best swimmer they had, according to his two best friends. Hilde surfaced and swam over to him.

            "Nice dive," Trowa said, smiling. She blushed a little.

            "Thanks." She knew she had been a brat for most of the day, and wanted to make amends. "Trowa, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I'm not really sure why..."

            An explosion of water ended her words as Duo did a cannonball. Hilde glared at him as he surfaced. Duo threw a cheerful wave in her direction before turning to watch Quatre dive in. Middie had turned in, and both had given up trying to comfort her. Luce had chased them out, saying she would look after her.

            "That idiot!" Hilde fumed, but part of her wanted to laugh. His braid was wet and hung limp between his powerful shoulders. He was handsome and his cobalt eyes sparkled with unabashed warmth.

            "He's not as much of an idiot as you protest," Trowa said, watching his friend close. He saw the interest in her sapphire eyes. Hilde sighed.

            "Well, he is cute, but he's so annoying!" _And he doesn't think I can ride._ Bright spots of heat touched her cheeks, and Trowa squeezed her shoulder.

            "Show him, Hilde. Show him how you can ride. And show him how wonderful you are. He's only ever seen you when you're mad, right?" His voice was low and encouraging.

            "I guess." She looked at her friend. "So I'm forgiven?"

            He nodded, his forest eyes dancing. "Of course you are. You know that. Come on. Race me."

            "Like I have a chance. You're on!" They both took off, Trowa letting Hilde get ahead before kicking in his fast stroke. She pushed herself but knew she couldn't hope to beat him. Swimming hard she managed to keep up with him until about half-way across, going length-wise. Trowa slipped away from her, his face flashing in and out of the water as he breathed.

            Hilde reached out in her stroke and felt a severe pain in her leg, making her gasp. She sucked in the chlorinated water and began to cough. Her right leg was spasming and she couldn't seem to swim. Surfacing for a moment she screamed, only to sink below the surface again.

            _Trowa! Trowa, save me!_ Hilde couldn't move and she couldn't breathe. Her lungs tightened with painful force, and stars began to flash across her eyes. _I'm drowning....Trowa...._

            Trowa heard her sharp cry and turned. "Hilde!" Even as he started for his panicking friend he saw Duo dive under and took a quick breath, following. It wasn't that he didn't think the other boy would save her, but Hilde was _his _friend, _his_ responsibility.

            Duo saw Hilde struggling and reached out for her. Catching her slender wrist he pulled her to him, wrapping a secure arm around her waist. _She is so tiny. _He saw her friend come alongside, but recognized Duo had everything under control. Duo surfaced, breathing deep, and made sure Hilde was above water.

            "Breathe, Hilde. Come on," he urged, holding her tight. Trowa broke surface near them, watching his friend. She was coughing up water, eyes wide. She put her arms around Duo's neck and leaned against him, knowing he wouldn't let anything else happen.

            "Ow!" Her leg spasmed again and tears formed in her eyes.

            "Leg cramp?" Duo asked, beginning to tow her to the side of the pool. Quatre had climbed out and was ready to help. "Hang on. Quatre."

            "Lift her up, Duo." The young blonde grasped her beneath her arms and lifted, pulling Hilde up and out. Trowa got out and hurried to them.

            "Here, lay her down," the quiet teen instructed. Quatre did as asked and Trowa looked at his pretty friend. "Try to relax, Hild." He took hold of her leg and straightened it, bringing a sharp yelp from her. He gave her an apologetic frown. "Sorry." Duo, who was kneeling next to her, took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. Trowa massaged her calf until he felt all the muscles relax. "It's okay now, Hilde, but stay down. Just breathe."

            She nodded, hearing him, but her focus was on the handsome young man holding her hand. _He has amazing eyes. Funny I never noticed...And he saved my life._ It wasn't as though Trowa wouldn't have, but the fact that Duo had rescued her after she was such a jerk to him and his friends...she blushed a little.

            "Good. You're getting some color back. Good girl," Duo said, smiling. _She's actually really pretty. I never noticed that too much before._

            "Do you feel alright?" Quatre asked from her other side. She nodded, turning her head to look at him. "Good."

            "Okay, Hilde. You can sit up now," Trowa told her. Duo helped her up, his dark blue eyes concerned.

            "Thank you for saving me, Duo," she said, her voice just a trifle above a whisper. He nodded, his azure gaze warm.

            "You're welcome."

            "Um, is there anything I can do? To you know, repay you?"

            "Well, you don't owe me anything, Hilde, but if you want, you could go on a date with me," he offered, squeezing her hand. Her sapphire eyes widened a little but she smiled, giving his hand a squeeze in return.

            "Okay."

            "And uh, maybe we could warm up for our classes together?" _Maybe I'm pressing my luck, but what the heck._

            "Sure, why not?" Hilde felt happier than she had in a long time. She had the feeling the weekend had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

A/N: Please leave a review if you're into this story. My own interest in it is sort of waning, but if you all want me to work on it, I will. Also, my husband took me to see _I, Robot_ tonight, and I highly recommend it. What a wonderful movie. Will Smith is at last coming into his own. RL2


	9. Let the Show Begin

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Okay, I will finish out this story. Actually, I've begun to pick up more interest in it myself, so hopefully updates will start coming a little faster now.

Chapter 9: Let the Show Begin

"So, what happened next?" Middie asked, glancing over her slim shoulder at Relena. The girls were getting dressed; their first class was in an hour, and they needed to work the horses first. Relena blushed as she pulled on her white dress shirt.

"Well, I _finally_ stopped crying and then he told me he'll always be here for me. And then...he kissed me! It was, oh Middie, it was amazing! He's so gentle and sweet...." Relena sighed a little.

"Sounds like a fairytale prince." Middie tugged her pants on. Relena turned to look at her, frowning.

"What is with you, Middie? You should be happy for me, not jealous." There was an edge to her voice, a flash in her gentian eyes.

Middie spun around, jaw agape, just staring. "I-Is that what you think?! You aren't further from the truth! I am _not_ jealous. I'm happy for you, Lena, honestly. I just, I'm, oh never mind." The petite blonde finished buttoning her shirt and stormed out, slamming the door as she went. Relena sat down, her head in her hands. _Why is this happening? What is wrong with her?_

Middie stopped, breathing hard. She felt bad for upsetting Relena, and wanted to apologize, but it just wasn't that simple. Relena would want to know why she was so upset in the first place, and she just couldn't tell her. Not yet. Middie didn't want to disrupt her friends' concentration on the show. And Quatre....things were too weird with him right now.

"Are you alright?" She glanced up at the quiet tone to see Trowa watching her, an intense light in his forest eyes. "Middie, right?"

She nodded. "I'm okay. You're Trowa?"

He smiled and her heart pounded, making her pale cheeks flush a deep rose. "When is your first class?"

"In an hour. Yours?"

"Not until tomorrow. Just English today."

"Oh, that's right." Middie felt a little better. Trowa smiled again. It was funny. He didn't appear to feel ill at ease at all, yet they had never before spoken. She wasn't sure what he was doing over here, but she was grateful he was.

"Need help with your mare?" Trowa asked, blowing his heavy bangs out of his right eye.

"Sure. She can be a handful," Middie said and led him toward the barn where their horses were stabled. He followed amiably, asking her questions about Snowfire and answering hers about Scepter. Who said Heero was the only one who could date a girl from the competition's barn? _And Hilde finally hit it off with Duo._ A quick smile graced the tall teen's handsome face. This show was definitely going to be interesting.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

"Relax, Hilde. Magician's going to do fine," Treize told his nervous young student. He had one hand on the energetic horse's double bridle and one on Hilde's knee. She swallowed hard and nodded. Duo stood to the side, watching her with a deep frown. Magician attempted a half-rear which his trainer quickly thwarted, but that did nothing to settle Hilde's nerves.

Relena was waiting with Flash, Heero at her knee. "You'll be fine, Honey. Flash looks great," he assured her with a soft smile. He glanced over at Hilde, concern sweeping through his Prussian eyes. "Relena, I need to talk to Hilde. Good luck, sweetheart."

"Sure, go ahead. And thanks." No wishes of good luck; Relena could accept that Hilde was Heero's good friend, but during a show that was where it stopped for her.

Heero strode over to the black Arabian and looked up at the girl. Her face was pale and he could tell she was nervous, but she sat straight and tall in her saddle, and he was proud of her. "Hilde." She looked down, smiling instantly. "You can do this. Just get him in there, keep on the rail, and pretend its fun. Smile."

"Thanks, Heero. I needed to hear that." She smiled again and relaxed a little. Trowa was soon at her side as well, having made sure Middie was alright with her high-strung mare.

"Show him up, Hild," he told her, giving her knee a squeeze. The term was their own; "showing up" meant pushing your horse to its limits and making the judge take notice.

"I will." The gate swung open, the overhead speakers crackled ("Trot them in, please. _Trot_.") and one by one the horses moved into the big arena, entering at the required gait. Trowa, Duo, and Heero hurried up to the stands, eager to watch their friends. Quatre met Duo, a disquiet in his aqua eyes.

"What's up?" Duo asked, frowning. He was stoic today, not his normal self. He was worried about Hilde. Magician was a crazy horse.

"Tell you later," Quatre said, focusing on Middie first and then Relena. Dorothy was out there too, looking resplendent in a pale blue long coat and matching derby. They all looked flawless, elegant – horses floating on sculptured legs, tails flung behind like marching banners.

Hilde kept Magician to the pace, anticipating his nerves and holding him back. She could feel his tension in the double reins and in her seat, but he was where she needed him. A brilliant smile was pasted to her petite face, which she presented to the judge every circuit around the big arena. You had to know where the judge was at all times. It was an unwritten law.

The judge had them walk, watching as the horses slowed to the pace and then twirled his hand once in the air. "Canter your horses, please. _Canter_." Snowfire almost leapt with joy into the faster gait but Middie held her down, sitting hard, collecting the mare. The pretty rose-grey horse tucked her head, huffing as she swept along, the embodiment of poise and grace. Middie smiled at the judge. She was having a good ride.

Flash wanted to play, and Relena frowned but not for more than two beats. She had to look as if she were having the time of her life. Then they were walking again and the brilliant chestnut decided to strike out with one leg, earning him a quick jab from Relena's left foot, the one closest to the rail.

"Reverse." Relena turned, shortening her reins a little. Flash was pulling on the bit, ears up. He wanted to go. When the announcer called for a trot, she let him go a little, let him get the kinks out. "Extend the trot, please. _Extend_ the trot." Now Flash was flying, dancing on slim legs like a ballerina. Relena knew this was _his_ gait, his chance to shine. And the judge was looking right at them.

Heero switched between watching Relena and Hilde, his practiced eye keeping tabs on their performances. Flash wanted to play and Magician wanted to bolt, but both girls were riding well, handling the problems. He couldn't have been prouder, his Prussian blues gleaming.

"They look beautiful," Trowa whispered, his green gaze on Middie. His heart was thudding so loud he wondered why Heero didn't say anything.

"Yeah, they are," Heero murmured back. The crowd was on its feet, whistling and clapping as their favorites passed by. There were 22 horses parading around the ring, each vying for top spots which turned into top points. Heero had no doubt Relena would make it; Hilde was now having problems, but she was working hard to correct them.

Duo and Quatre were quiet, engrossed in the action. Now the judge was calling them in, lining them up. Each horse would be asked to back; Quatre frowned, as did Duo. Snowfire hated backing up. Middie had worked with her for months on it. Both held their breaths, but Snowfire was in perfect form, backing with nary a head shake. The ring assistant took the placing sheet to the announcer, and the building itself seemed to stop breathing.

"In sixth place, from Crescent Stables, Glowboy, ridden by Wes Mackey. Fifth place, from Four Winds Stable, Magician, ridden by Hilde Scheibeker." Heero, Trowa, and Duo clapped and whistled. She wouldn't be happy with fifth, but she had placed, and above a lot of others. "Fourth place, from Peacecraft Stables, Flash Cadillac, ridden by Relena Darlian." More whistles and claps, Quatre joining in. He felt she deserved higher, but she had a lot of chances left.

"Third place, from Thunderhead Farms, Irish Red, ridden by Scout Taylor. Second place, from Peacecraft Stables, Snowfire, ridden by Middie Une. And in first, from Peacecraft Stables, Panic Button, ridden by Dorothy Catalonia." The crowd was wild, cheering, whistling, stomping their feet. Duo and Quatre were beaming; their girls had cleaned up, though neither were really claiming Dorothy. She hadn't even acknowledged them yet.

The riders accepted their ribbons and trotted out, the horses eager to leave. Their riders were equally as anxious, and swung down right outside the arena. "Hey, Relena." The turned her head in the direction of the quiet but commanding voice. Scout Taylor, cousin to Brent Taylor, smiled and led Irish Red over to her.

"Oh, hey Scout. Congratulations," she said, offering a quick but discouraging smile. She had dated Scout a little a few years back, nothing big, but he made her feel uncomfortable.

"Nice rice." He indicated her ribbon. "Flash behaved for you today, I see." He sounded condescending, a smirk on his too-handsome face.

"Yes, he did. If you'll excuse me..."

"What's the hurry, Relena? No time to talk to an old friend?"

Her violet-blue eyes widened. "Friend? Is that what we are now? Since when?" She tossed her head and started to lead Flash away. Scout grabbed her forearm, harder than necessary and halted her escape. "Scout, leave me alone."

"Aw, come on, Relena. Talking won't hurt," he said, dark grey eyes narrowed.

"Let go of me." Relena tried to pull away, Scout's hold tightening. "Scout..."'

"Let go of her." The words were cold, demanding. Heero's eyes snapped with anger, and Scout released his hold, frowning. Relena moved closer to Heero, feeling his hand on her shoulder.

"Heero Yuy. I didn't know you were still showing."

"Looks like I am." Prussian blues narrowed in punctuation. Scout shook his head and walked by, his bright sorrel mare following, ears laid back. "Are you okay?" Heero asked, gazing with softening eyes at his girlfriend.

Relena nodded, giving him a quick smile. "Thank you. We dated a little a couple of years ago. I guess he thought we could start up again."

"Never." Heero took Flash's reins from her and started leading the hot gelding back to his stall, his other arm around Relena. She snuggled up against him, feeling his arm tighten. Somehow, placing fourth didn't seem so dismal now. She and Flash would take the blue in the next class. She was sure of it.


	10. Bad News

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Thank you for the reviews, and for your patience. I am having some health issues that need to be attended to, and this will take a vast toll on how much updating I can do. But rest assured, as slowly as they come, they _will_ come. Thanks again – RedLion2

Chapter 10: Bad News

Quatre tightened the girth, checked it, tightened it again, and swung up onto Swing Step, his blood-bay mare. She tossed her head, nervous energy seeming to crackle around her. "Easy, baby," the blonde crooned, reaching up to adjust his riding helmet. His class started in roughly 15 minutes, giving him time to warm up.

Relena leaned against Heero as she watched her friend trot around the warm-up arena. Swing Step was a dainty Arab, reaching only 14.3 hands, but she had pizzazz and a big way of going that made people think she was bigger than that. Relena's second class wasn't for another hour, and she was enjoying being able to relax. Middie had disappeared with Trowa, and Duo was helping Hilde, which made it seem strange for the honey-blonde. She and her friends had always stayed together at the shows.

"Honey? You okay?" Heero had sensed her sudden change in mood. She nodded but he wasn't convinced. Something wasn't quite right. "Relena, what is it?"

"I'm just not used to my friends and I being apart at a show," she told him, sighing. "Don't get me wrong, I love being with you, it's just, it's different."

"Yeah. It's the same for us, too." He paused, sipping his Coke. "Quatre looks good."

Relena beamed. "He does, doesn't he? Huntseat has always been his thing." The handsome blonde waved to them and left, heading over to the main arena. Heero took Relena's hand and they followed, hurrying up to the stands.

Dorothy was sitting alone, casually drinking a cup of coffee. Relena knew she should sit with the uptight blonde but didn't really want to. _But she is one of the Peacecraft riders....._ Relena sat down beside her, Heero sitting close to her. If he thought it odd, he didn't say anything. "Hi," Relena offered, smiling. Dorothy raised her head a little to look at her. Her cornflower blue eyes were wary, but she didn't look totally unfriendly.

"Hello." Dorothy leaned forward a little to include Heero in the greeting, earning her a polite smile from him.

"Congratulations on your win," Relena said, keeping the smile on her face. Heero took her hand, squeezing it.

Dorothy nodded. "Thank you. Panic gave me a nice ride." She stopped, sitting up straighter as the huntseat class started. Quatre was the third one in, posting easily to Swing's trot, a grin on his face. Relena knew that maybe of all of them, he was the one who truly enjoyed showing the most. When the blonde trotted by them, Relena clapped, wanting to cheer for him. It was already obvious that he would win.

She saw Middie four rows down, a Coke in hand. She was sitting alone, which made Relena feel bad. Before she could call out to her, Trowa came and sat beside her. They looked cute together, but Middie kept her eyes on the arena, rather than paying much attention to Trowa. But then, Quatre was showing.

"So Heero. Do you think you can defend your title from the last show?" Dorothy smiled at him, a real smile. Relena felt herself tense a little.

The handsome young man shrugged. "It all depends. Windsor and I are very good, but we compete against a lot of other good people and horses."

Dorothy laughed a little. "You manage to be both arrogant and humble at the same time. Quite charming." Heero gave her another smile and Relena had had enough. She knew she had nothing to fear from Dorothy, but she was also lacking in some self-confidence when it came to boys. Relena stood up and walked down to Middie, sitting beside her. The petite blonde gave her a surprised look.

"Where's Heero?"

"Up there with Dorothy." Relena felt a hand on her shoulder as she said it and then Heero's face was in hers, his blue eyes cool.

"Don't play games with me, Honey. I was talking, nothing else. You know that. And if you don't, then you aren't the girl I thought you were." He sat in front of her, shoulders broad, and her fingers fairly itched to touch them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear. "I do know better."

"Good." Heero leaned back into her, taking her hands and holding them in front of his chest.

Quatre won the class and beamed up at his friends, who cheered hard for him. Even Dorothy could be heard calling out congratulations, and Relena felt like an idiot. She glanced over her shoulder at the blonde. Dorothy met her violet-blue eyes and shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Lena, we need to go get ready," Middie said, tapping her shoulder. Relena nodded and stood, feeling Heero steady her with one hand. Her balance was good; she knew it was just a reflex.

The group made their way down to congratulate Quatre, and Relena watched as Middie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making his aquamarine eyes widen. He smiled then, shaking Trowa's hand. The tall teen's other hand was on Middie's shoulder. Relena hugged Quatre next, whispering her congratulations.

"Nice ride." Everyone turned as Dorothy slipped up to him, a true smile on her aristocratic face.

"Thank you. And congratulations to _you_," Quatre said, returning the smile. Dorothy reached out and touched his arm. It sent a shock rippling through his body. No girl's touch had ever done that.

"I was wondering if you would like to help me with Panic. She's a bit high-strung." Dorothy's voice was demure, as were her light blue eyes. Quatre was almost rendered speechless. Almost.

"S-Sure, Dorothy. Just let me get Swing put away." Quatre led his mare away and the beautiful blonde followed. The rest of the group stared at each other.

"Um, what was that all about?" Middie was stunned. "She hasn't said anything to us and _now_ she's hitting on Quatre?"

"Definitely weird," Duo chimed in. He and Hilde had walked up just as Dorothy had started her prowl.

"Anyone hungry?" Hilde asked, glancing at Trowa and Heero.

"Not me. I have to get Snowfire tacked up," Middie said, looking up at Trowa. He smiled down at her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Come on." He nodded at Heero and put his arm around Middie. The two walked off, looking very much like a serious couple. Relena glanced up at Heero.

"We should get Flash ready too, huh?" he asked. "See you guys later." Relena leaned against him as they walked, trying to process everything going on. Dorothy was after Quatre? Middie and Trowa a real couple? "You okay, Honey?" Heero's voice was gentle and low.

Relena didn't answer. Zechs was striding toward them, a look on his handsome face that frightened her. Her face paled as her older brother neared them. Heero felt her tremble against him and eyed Zechs, not liking what he saw. His arm tightened around her.

"Zechs?" Relena was surprised that her voice wasn't shaking.

He stopped before her, his bright blue eyes darkened with heavy emotions. "Do you know where Middie is?" he asked, a definite quaver to his strong voice. "I have to find her."

"S-She went to get Snowfire," Relena told him. "What's wrong?"

Zechs shook his head. "I can't tell you. If you see her, tell her I need to speak with her."

"Zechs! Please, just tell me," Relena begged, her gentian eyes locked on him. Heero moved around her to block Zechs' escape route. The 24 year old trainer didn't have the heart to glare at him.

"What's going on?" Middie asked, walking up behind them with Trowa.

Zechs stepped past Heero to her, his hands on her slim shoulders. Middie swallowed hard, her delicate stomach knotting. "Middie, I just spoke with your father." Zechs paused, glancing around. "Come on." He took her hand but she resisted, navy eyes pooling with hot tears. She didn't care that her friends were there.

"Tell me."

Zechs swallowed hard. Contrary to what people thought, he did care quite a bit about his students, and he dreaded what he had to tell her. "Your mother had to be taken to the hospital early this morning. She...She's not doing very well. Your father wants you to come home as soon as possible." He stopped, taking a deep breath.

Middie felt Trowa's hand on her shoulder tighten and saw Relena's look of shock. Middie nodded, feeling her heart pounding so hard she thought it might shatter. "Okay."

"Luce will take you home. I'm going to rent a car for you," Zechs told her. "I'm also going to talk to the show committee about you being able to move on the last qualifier."

"Thank you." Who was this calm girl with a cool voice? _It certainly can't be me_. Middie knew her friends would be confused about the situation. She'd never told them what was happening at home. Luce appeared, looking worried and strained, sympathy in her indigo eyes.

"Middie? We should go pack while Zechs rents the car," the older woman said, hating to sound like a slave driver in the face of such terrible news.

"Okay." Middie turned to look at Trowa, meeting his warm forest gaze. He nodded before she could speak.

"I'll help you pack," he told her quietly, drawing her close to him for a tight hug. Although they'd only just started hanging out that morning, he felt a great deal of emotions for her. And he was going to help her with this. Middie pulled away and turned to Luce, catching Relena's eyes for a moment.

"Middie? What's going on with your mom?" she asked, terrified of the answer. Heero put his hand on her shoulder, not quite sure what else to do.

Middie took a deep breath. _I really didn't think I'd get out of explaining, did I? _She met Relena's eyes, her own navy ones shiny. "My m-mom was diagnosed w-with cancer two months ago," she said, surprised her voice was this steady. Relena's face passed from tan to white, and she stepped forward to hug her best friend. Middie let her, but she wanted to go. Her parents needed her.

"Relena? We really need to go," Luce said, squeezing back her own tears. Relena nodded and let go, tears in her eyes. Middie walked away with Luce, while Trowa paused next to the honey-blonde. His green eyes were kind.

"I'll take care of her, okay? Try not to worry." Glancing at Heero, he walked away, lengthening his already long strides to catch up Luce and Middie. Heero put his arm around Relena, wishing he could make things better for her and her friend. Cancer was a cruel machine, ravaging bodies and destroying minds. His uncle had had it; Heero shuddered inwardly.

Zechs collected himself and looked at his sister. "Relena, I know this is hard for you, but you have to try and think of your classes. Middie will want you, Duo, and Quatre to do your best."

She managed to give him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I know, Zechs. Don't worry. We'll be fine." She walked away, hearing Heero follow her and soon feeling his muscled arm around her waist. She leaned on him, her tears too heavy to carry any longer.

Heero took her into an empty stall and pulled her tight to him. His left hand caressed her face while his right stroked her back. "Just get it out, sweetheart. I'm right here." He knew she needed him now more than ever, and he was determined to help her get through it. Trowa would keep his word as well about looking after Middie.

Suddenly the classes with their bright silver trophies didn't seem to matter so much.


	11. How Do You Deal?

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Chapter 11: How Do You Deal?

Trowa watched Middie pack, his green eyes worried. He wasn't quite sure what to say, and sensed that she really wanted silence. That was something he could do for her. It didn't take her long; her navy eyes were wet when she finally turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Trowa. I-I wanted to spend time with you," she said, as if she needed to apologize for anything. Trowa frowned and pulled her into his tight embrace as she began to cry.

"Shh, Middie. We'll have plenty of time to spend together. I'm not going anywhere." He gave her a squeeze, wishing there was more he could do for her. Luce came to the door and could only watch as Trowa continued to murmur to Middie, her face pressed close to his chest, her arms around his waist. They made a sweet pair, and Luce wished she didn't have to interrupt, but she really needed to get Middie home.

"Um, guys?"

Trowa glanced at her, nodding once. "Come on, Mid. I'll help you get your stuff in the car." The pretty blonde nodded, tears still fresh in her navy eyes. Luce led them down to the car that Zechs had rented. Trowa put Middie's bags in the trunk and the pulled her to him. "Call me if you need to, okay? I want to help." His voice was soft and low, a calming balm to her frazzled nerves.

"Okay. Thank you, for everything," she whispered, meeting his concerned verdant gaze.

"You're welcome. Remember, I want to help." Trowa bent his head and kissed her forehead.

"Trowa, we'll give you a ride back to the show," Luce said and he nodded. He and Middie rode in the backseat, holding on to each other.

THE CHAMPIONS

"What?" Duo stared at Relena. "But, but why didn't she tell us?"

Relena shrugged, very tired and only wanting to lay down. "I don't know, Duo. Quatre, are you okay?"

The handsome blonde hadn't reacted to Relena's news. He just stood there, eyes straight ahead, body rigid. Dorothy stood next to him, her cornflower blues downcast. She felt terrible. Even though she hardly knew Middie, family tragedies transcended the boundary between strangers. It was something you just _felt_.

Relena glanced at Duo. He waved his hand in Quatre's face. "Quat, say something."

At last Quatre looked at Relena and she saw his anguish. "Did she leave already?"

"Zechs got them a rental car and they went back to the hotel to pack. I don't know if they're stopping by again or not," she said, wishing Heero was there. He had gone to get her something cold to drink. The Ohio heat was relentless.

"I still can't believe she didn't tell us. We're her best friends!" Duo's tone was angry and hurt. Hilde put her hand on his shoulder.

Quatre shook his head, eyes dead. "Middie's always tries to be strong. She didn't want to burden us with her problems."

"So? She oughta know we want to help her!"

"Duo, calm down, please," Relena said, voice soft. "Middie needs our support right now."

The chestnut-haired teen turned away, cobalt eyes blazing. "If she wanted our help, she should've asked for it!"

Quatre grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. "What is wrong with you! She does need our help! And I just told you why she didn't say anything to us!" Seeing Quatre truly angry was a rare occasion.

"Um, guys? We girls have a class in like, 18 minutes," Hilde said, hoping to shift their focus before they came to blows. Relena let out a gasp.

"That's right! I have to get Flash ready! Quatre, come help me," the honey-blonde begged, taking his hand. She missed the irate spark in Dorothy's eyes.

"Okay. But Duo, this isn't over." Quatre's voice was cold. He walked away with Relena, Dorothy heading off to get Panic Button ready on her own. Duo glared after his two friends and then looked at Hilde, his stormy eyes softening.

"You need some help, babe?"

She nodded, taking his hand. As they walked, Hilde glanced up at him. "Duo, you aren't really mad at Middie, are you." It wasn't a question; she already knew the answer.

He looked down at her, then kept walking. "No. I'm just, why did she hide it from us? I know what Quatre said is true, but it just makes me mad that for two months Middie hid it from us. I mean, we could've helped. I don't know how, exactly, but we could've."

Hilde squeezed his hand. "You can help her now, Duo. Just be there for her. She's going to really need you guys now."

"And Trowa." There was just a hint of animosity in his voice. Hilde narrowed her sapphire orbs.

"He's my friend, Duo. He and Heero are both really good guys, okay? Quit being so hard on them."

Duo sighed. Could he make no one happy today? "Okay, okay. Come on, let's get your ride ready." Magician tossed his ebony head at them and Duo sighed again. Horses just didn't seem that important now.

THE CHAMPIONS

Zechs stared at the committee of the show, disbelief in his eyes. "Middie Une is one of the best competitors here! You have to let her move on. These circumstances are beyond her control," he argued, blue eyes hot.

Randolph White, the head of the horse show committee, shrugged. "Everyone has unforeseen problems, Mr. Peacecraft. While Miss Une's predicament is most unfortunate, we can not allow her to go on without accumulating enough points."

"But..."

"No exceptions. Please see your way out." Randolph dismissed him with a nod of his graying head. Zechs collected his temper and stormed out. It was ludicrous, and he wouldn't stand for it. There had to be another way. Glancing at his watch, he cursed in silence and hurried for the main arena.

THE CHAMPIONS

Relena swallowed hard, her hands nervous on the reins. Heero stood beside the chestnut gelding, one hand holding a Coke, the other gripping Relena's left knee. His Prussian blues were heavy with emotion, something one didn't see often. "Just concentrate on Flash, Honey. You're going to be fine," the teen told her, sincerity fierce in his voice. She nodded, trying to be brave.

"Thanks, Heero. Thank you for being here for me," she said, gazing down at him with soft, wet eyes. Heero had to look away to collect himself. _Keep it together, Yuy. She needs you to be strong for her now._

The class went by in slow motion for Relena, who had to fight to concentrate. Flash almost seemed to understand that she wasn't with it and gave her one of the best rides she'd ever had. But even the bright blue ribbon fluttering from her horse's bridle did nothing to lift the pretty girl's spirits. She slid off and leaned hard into Heero's strong embrace, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Nice ride, Relena." She froze, hearing Scout's condescending voice. "What happened to Middie? Competition too fierce for her?" Her gentian eyes widened in shock at his cruel words as she felt her boyfriend step away from her.

"You've got a big mouth, you know that?" Heero asked, his voice cold, matching his deep blue eyes.

"What's your problem, Yuy? I wasn't even talking to you," Scout said, his dark gray eyes narrowing in anger.

"You were talking about a friend of mine." Heero got in his face, muscles tensed beneath his green T. "You'll shut up and leave Relena alone now, and her friends."

"And if I don't?" Scout's tone changed to ice. "You think I'm afraid of you, Yuy?" His gaze shifted to Relena, who looked about ready to burst into tears. "Lena, are you going to bawl? You always were a cry baby at the shows."

Heero hit him once, a left cross that drove Scout's head back and drew blood. His mare jerked backward, eyes rolling in her dainty head. The tall young man turned to his girlfriend and took her hand, leading her and her horse away to somewhere quieter, somewhere he could comfort her.

Scout recovered and wiped his mouth, fury flowing through him. No one laid a hand on him and got away with it. With malice whispering in his slitted eyes he stalked away, already planning his revenge.

THE CHAMPIONS

Middie and Luce entered the hospital later that evening, the young blonde woman trying valiantly to keep her emotions in check. Her father was in the waiting room with her Aunt Anne; both looked bone-tired and depressed.

"Dad?"

"Middie, thank God." Allan Une rose to his feet and hugged her hard, dreading what he had to tell her.

"How is she? Can I see her?" Middie asked, navy eyes carrying a glint of hope. The glint faded when Allan nodded, tears forming in his dark brown eyes.

"We're losing her, Mid. The doctor said she probably won't make it through the night," he said, voice low and heavy with unshed tears. "You'll want to go in and see her now."

A tiny sob tore from the petite blonde's throat as she nodded, her heart racing, terrified. How could she lose her mom like this? And so quickly? Luce squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, not knowing if she should stay or go, and Middie turned to her, seeing her indecision. "Luce? C-Could you stay tonight?" Her plea cut straight to Luce's heart, and she nodded.

"Anything you want, sweetie. I'm here for you," she said, giving her a hug. The small blonde managed a smile and turned to face her dad, giving a quick nod. They headed toward Sara Une's room, drawing strength from one another.


	12. A Difficult Day

Gundam Wing and its fabulous characters do not belong to me. They never have, and they never will.

End of story.

Sorry for such a long delay. Lots of reasons for it, but I won't get into that. Hope someone is still into this one!

Chapter 12: A Difficult Day

Relena slept fitfully, not able to escape dreams in which she seemed to be running from something. She tried calling to Heero for help, but he was always too far away. There was a knock at her door, and she moaned, reaching over to flip on a light before going to answer it. Zechs, Duo, and Quatre were waiting, and her heart stumbled before Zechs could even say what he needed to.

"Oh no, Zechs, no..." she whispered as he drew her to him for a tight hug.

"She passed away about an hour ago, Lena," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. She let out an anguished sob; Sara Une had been more of a mother to her than her own. Duo and Quatre stood with heads bowed, not sure how to offer comfort. Though they all had problems to deal with, this was the first tragedy to occur in their young lives.

Zechs led her over to her bed and sat her down, his bright blue eyes pools of worry. He knew this was really affecting his sister and her friends, and knew it would be hard for them to pull together enough to finish the show. He hated to even bring it up, but the show was important if they planned on going to Kentucky in the fall.

"Relena, I know this is hard for you, sis, but you've got to try and sleep tonight. You need to be ready for your classes tomorrow," he told her, his voice soft, apologetic. "Middie and Sara would want you to do your best."

Duo's cobalt eyes flashed and he stepped forward, his tone as menacing as a 17 year old's could be. "_Shut up_, Zechs. Her best friend's mom just died and you're worried about the stupid show!" He felt Quatre's hand on his shoulder, the grip biting into his skin.

Zechs sighed. "Duo, if you three are going to make Nationals, then you've got to concentrate on your riding. I'm not trying to be a jerk about this, but I don't want any of you to blow this show."

Relena drew a shuddering breath and nodded. Her gentian eyes were red and pained as they met Duo's concerned blue gaze. She held her hand out to him, needing his comfort. The tall youth was beside her in two strides, his arms around her, her honey head pressed tight to his shoulder. Quatre sat down beside them, head in his hands.

Zechs left them, rubbing a hand over his face as he closed Relena's door. Saturday was going to be a very long, difficult day, for all of them.

GUNDAM WING

Heero knew what had happened by the look on his girlfriend's delicate face the next morning. He said nothing, simply wrapping his arms tight around her waist and holding her as close to him as possible. There were no words he could say to make her pain lessen, and so he didn't try. Relena leaned against him, letting him support her weight. When a tremble shuddered through her body, Heero held her tighter, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Trowa stood off to the side, watching his best friend trying to offer comfort, and his heart ached for Middie. His own father had passed away four years earlier from cancer, and the gaping wound was still painful, especially now. He wished he could be there with her, to hold her and offer support, but knew the show was important as well.

"Duo, I'm so sorry," Hilde whispered, staring up at him. He nodded, not wanting to speak. He hadn't cried in a long time, but the night had been hard, and when Relena had started, he hadn't had the strength not to join her. Quatre stood beside him, aquamarine eyes red, his blonde hair tousled.

"W-We should get to the show," Relena said, stepping back from Heero. He watched her, seeing the conflict in her deep gentian eyes. She didn't want to show, not today. None of them did.

"Yeah, I guess so," Duo said, but did not make an attempt to move.

Heero took it upon himself to get everyone moving. Treize and Zechs had gone on ahead to get the horses fed and watered, and also because they knew their students would need time alone. "Okay everyone, lets get going," he said, his tone firm. Trowa turned and started walking, followed by Quatre and Dorothy, who had stayed to the outside of the group. She felt ashamed, knowing she had rebuffed Middie's attempts to be friendly. If only she'd known, she wouldn't have been so cold to the other girl.

"I don't want to go," Relena whispered, watching the others file out of the hotel. Heero put an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright, Honey," he told her softly, guiding her out into the sunshine. Relena wished it was stormy, the way she felt inside. It just wasn't fair. The group took taxis to the show grounds, everyone splitting up to attend to their own horses.

Relena saddled and bridled Flash and led him out to the practice arena, where several others were warming up and exercising. The chestnut gelding was skittish, and it took all of her attention to keep him on task. As she let him walk on a loose rein after an intense half-hour workout, she became aware of another horse shadowing them and glanced behind her, a sigh escaping her lips at the sight of Scout. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Go away, Scout. I'm not in the mood," she said, sighing again as he brought his mare alongside. Flash put his ears back and tossed his head, causing Relena to draw the reins up again.

"You realize your boyfriend assaulted me, right? I can press charges against him," Scout said, gray eyes snapping. "What do you see in him, anyway?"

Relena gave her gelding a nudge and put him into a jog, hoping that Scout would drop behind. She had no such luck, Scout being determined to irritate her today. He had decided that the best revenge on someone as protective as Heero would be to rattle his girlfriend and destroy her concentration on her classes. And if that didn't work...well, Scout Taylor was a man of ideas.

"Come on, Relena. The guy's a jerk. You could do way better for yourself," Scout pressed, keeping pace with her. "Get rid of him."

The petite young woman concentrated hard on Flash, trying to ignore Scout. She knew to defend her boyfriend would only egg her tormentor on and she wasn't strong enough now to handle him. Flash was beginning to get nervous, and Relena headed for the exit gate, forcing herself to go slow as to not upset her horse any more than he was. She was tired and thirsty and her gentian eyes burned with grit and tears, and she wanted to run away and hide so she could really cry.

"Relena." Heero met her just outside the gate, one hand taking hold of Flash's bridle, his other reaching up to help her down. She swung off and blinked rapidly, keeping her tears at bay. She could do this. She could appear, on the surface, cool and collected. Her boyfriend, however, saw past the futile attempt and put his arm around her, guiding her back toward the barn. Though they didn't know each other very well yet, it was Heero's instincts that told him something besides the death of a person close to her was wrong. "Here, let me." He unsaddled Flash and put the gelding away, then put Relena's tack in the large tack box Zechs had had made for her two years ago.

"Thank you," Relena said, swallowing hard.

"Come on." Heero led her from the barn and toward the indoor arena stands, stopping first to grab them both a Coke out of Treize's large cooler. They sat in the empty stands, quiet and sober, sipping their pops. Heero watched her struggling not to cry and moved closer to her. "Relena, what happened in the exercise arena?" he asked, voice calm and low, soothing.

She stared at her pop can, twisting it in her hands. She knew Heero would be upset if she told him the truth, but she was not a liar, and she honestly wanted Scout to leave her alone. "Scout was bothering me," she told him softly, a slight hoarseness in her throat. "He told me I should dump you."

Heero's temper flashed hot in his Prussian eyes and his fists clenched. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. I knew if I started to say anything he'd bother me even more, and I, I just can't handle any more stress right now." Relena took a nervous swallow. "He's just jealous, I guess. I don't ever want to break up with you."

He smiled a little, the storm starting to dissipate in his eyes. "I don't want to break up with you, either. And I promise, Relena, he won't bother you again." There was a fierceness in his tone that almost made her shudder. She already knew Heero was a man of his word, and Scout would have to be a moron to keep egging him on.

"I wish we could go home. Middie needs us," she whispered, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes again and blinking hard to keep them at bay.

"We'll be home before you know it, Honey." Heero put his arms around her, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Go ahead, sweetheart. I'm right here." His soft, caring words were all the encouragement she needed, and the tears, finally unbound, poured down her face as she grieved once again for her friend and her family.


	13. A Low Blow

I do not own Gundam Wing or its fabulous characters.

Chapter Thirteen: A Low Blow

Silas Hawthorne watched his two students saddling their mounts and smiled a little. He had promised Elizabeth Ford, the owner of Oasis Stables, that her stable would come out on top at this show, and that was a promise he fully intended to keep. Wufei finished with Firetalker, his blood bay gelding, and went to help Sally, whose gray gelding, Smokejumper, was giving her problems.

"Now remember, you two, I want only blue ribbons. You have trained hard, and you are here to win," Silas said, his tone low and somewhat menacing.

Wufei turned and met the trainer's brown eyes, his own obsidian ones hard. "We'll do our best, Silas. You can't ask for more than that. Come on, Sally." She glanced at Silas before following her friend. Silas smiled. They had no idea the depths to which he would go to insure wins.

CHAMPIONS

"Middie? Honey, you need to eat something," Luce said, kneeling next to the blonde. Middie raised her head and stared at the older woman.

"I'm not hungry, Luce." The words were quiet, the voice monotone. Luce frowned and glanced at Allan Une, who had fallen asleep in his chair.

"I know, sweetie, but you really need to eat, just to keep up your strength," the older woman said, trying to encourage her. She wasn't good at this sort of thing, and hoped she was doing okay.

"Maybe later." Middie turned away, her navy eyes dim and cold. She felt like an empty shell, like her spirit was gone, and she just couldn't see the point in feeding something empty. She wondered for a moment how her friends were doing, if they were cleaning up at the show, and decided that she didn't really care.

Luce sighed and sat down in a chair. Once Allan woke they could leave the hospital and Middie could go home and get some rest. Her Aunt Anne had already gone home, too upset over her sister-in-law's death to stay. Closing her indigo eyes, Luce prayed that Zechs was able to keep the other kids together.

CHAMPIONS

Heero put Windsor into a jog, his eyes set forward, flickering to the judge every ten seconds or so, making sure he knew where the woman was. His black-bay gelding was strong today and showing well. It was proving hard for the confident young man to remain focused; there were too many things running through his mind, the least of which was why Scout kept bothering Relena. He could see the arrogant rider three horses ahead of him and had to mentally remind himself not to scowl.

"Lope your horses, please, _lope_." The loudspeakers crackled and Heero put his mount into the faster gait. Windsor was a pretty mover and his owner an excellent rider, and the judge was keeping an eye on them as she made notes in her book. "Please bring your horses to the center of the ring." Heero wound up between Trowa and a blood-bay, and he wished the class was over. Relena was somewhere in the arena, and hopefully Flash had given her a good ride.

"In sixth place, from Oasis Stables, Smokejumper, ridden by Sally Po. Fifth place, from Peacecraft Stables, Sorceress, ridden by Duo Maxwell. In fourth, from Four Winds Stables, Sceptre, ridden by Trowa Barton." Heero sighed, just wanting the class to be over. "In third, from Oasis Stables, Firetalker, ridden by Wufei Chang. Second place, from Peacecraft Stables, Flash Cadillac, ridden by Relena Darlian. And in first, from Four Winds Stables, Windsor, ridden by Heero Yuy."

Applause exploded across the indoor arena as each rider rode forward to receive their ribbon. Heero held Windsor back, scowling as Scout rode by him, giving the winner of the class an ugly glare. Trowa glanced at Heero as he rode by, and Heero nodded. Hilde hadn't placed, and he knew that would bother her, but Magician was a difficult horse to show in western pleasure. Heero took his award and rode out, glad to be done with the pomp and circumstance.

CHAMPIONS

"Well today was a lot of fun." Hilde's voice was heavy with sarcasm as she and Duo walked through the show grounds. He squeezed her hand in agreement. "I didn't place at all. I mean, how can I expect to keep going with that kind of performance?"

"We all had a bad day, Hilde. I only placed once, remember?" His own voice was low and tired. It had been a long, miserable day for them all. Zechs, though trying to be understanding, had gotten on their cases, and Relena had burst into tears. Quatre had yelled at Zechs, and things had just gotten worse. "I hope Middie's okay. I miss her."

Hilde immediately felt ashamed of her bad attitude. She knew Duo and his friends were going through a very hard time. "Duo, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head, chestnut braid swaying. "No." They kept walking, Hilde wishing she could make him feel better. They entered the barn where the Peacecraft horses were stabled, and Duo narrowed his eyes. Something didn't feel right. He started walking faster, finally breaking into a run. Reaching their set of stalls, he gazed into Flash's stall and swore, opening the door. The chestnut gelding was standing on three legs, his left front hoof lifted, blood running down it and soaking into the straw.

"Oh, Duo!" Hilde couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hilde, get me the first aide kit out of the dark green tack trunk," he ordered before turning to Flash. The gelding's eyes took on a wild sheen as he tried to back away. "Easy, Flash. Easy, fella," Duo crooned, reaching out to take hold of his halter. The Arabian pulled back but Duo kept a firm hand on him. "Easy, boy."

Hilde came back, her sapphire eyes wide. "Duo, what happened to him?" she asked, handing him the kit as she let herself in.

"Not sure. Here, hang onto him." She changed places with him and he bent to examine the leg, swearing softly under his breath.

"What is it?"

"Looks like someone hit his leg on purpose. Look, see the gash?" Duo pointed the injury out, his cobalt blues darkening with fierce anger. "I swear, when I find out who did this..." Duo began cleaning the wound, talking softly to the nervous gelding. "Hilde, go find Relena and Zechs. Tell Zechs to get the vet."

"Okay." The petite girl quickly left the stall and glanced back and forth down the aisles. Which was to go? Where would Relena be? _With Heero, no doubt._ Hilde pulled her cell phone out and hit the first button.

CHAMPIONS

"Honey, why don't I take you back to the hotel? You're exhausted," Heero said, touching Relena's cheek gently. She shook her head, knowing sleep would be elusive tonight as well. He frowned and pulled her to him, pressing her head to his shoulder. "What can I do to help you?" he whispered, feeling her lean heavily against him. He remembered when Trowa had lost his father, and how awful things had been for his best friend, and wished he could take away Relena's pain.

She could only cry at his soft, sweet words, and felt him hold her closer, his corded arms providing a loving sanctuary for her. "Shh, sweetheart," he said, at a loss as to what else to say. His cell phone rang and he grabbed it. "Yeah."

"Heero, something happened to Relena's horse. You guys need to come back to the stable," Hilde said, her voice tense. "Duo's trying to fix him up until the vet arrives."

"Okay." Heero hung up and glanced down at his girlfriend. She seemed so small and fragile, and he hated that something else bad had happened. "Honey, we need to go see Flash."

Relena's head jerked up; something in his voice warned her it was not good. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Come on." Keeping an arm around her he guided them toward the stable, hoping that whatever had happened wasn't too bad. His girlfriend did not need any more stress in her life.

CHAMPIONS

"So someone did this on purpose." Zechs' tone was murderous. The vet nodded as he ran a light hand over the injured foreleg.

"Yes. I would say with a pipe, maybe, judging from the size of the gash."

"So riding is out of the question?" Zechs stared at the other man.

"Yes. He'll be alright to transport by Monday. Have your vet look at him then." Dr. Westen stood up and patted the gelding's shoulder. "If you'd like me to talk to the police..."

"I would." Zechs turned to Relena, his hard expression softening a little. She stood with Heero, the boy's arm around her shoulders. "Relena, go to the hotel. I'll talk to the police."

"O-Okay." There were no tears; she had cried herself dry earlier in Heero's arms, and was totally exhausted. She turned to her boyfriend and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Come on, baby," he said quietly, taking her hand and leading her away from the others. He saw Duo start toward them and stop when Hilde grabbed his arm, and mentally thanked the petite pixie. Even though he knew Duo was only trying to protect his friend, Heero wasn't in the mood. Eventually, the braided teen would just have to accept him, and more importantly, accept the fact that he was dating Relena.

CHAMPIONS

A/N: Are you wondering what kind of sick, twisted individual would do this sort of thing to a horse? It happens more than you think. In probably the most famous case, a beautiful Thoroughbred stallion by the name of Alydar, who had thrilled millions back in 1978 when he and arch-rival Affirmed went head-to-head for the Triple Crown (Kentucky Derby, Preakness, and Belmont), had his left hind leg shattered and had to be put to sleep by lethal injection. Why? Because this magnificent stallion was worth about $36 million, and the farm that owned him, Calumet, was in debt – big time. You can guess his insurance money came in handy. And it did nothing to save the farm, which was one of the greatest farms in race horse history, because it went bankrupt not much after that. Alydar was murdered in 1990.

And other horses, hunters and jumpers especially, have also been insured for big money only to die in mysterious accidents. Sick, huh? Or what about the people who used to put acid on their Tennessee Walking Horses' fetlocks with loose chains that rubbed the legs raw until they bled and burned, just so the horses would exaggerate their gaits? Or the people who used to bleed their Quarter Horses so they were so weak they couldn't carry their heads too high in their western pleasure classes?

And before anyone gets mad, I am a horse person. Always have been, always will be, even though I do not currently own one. But I also know there are some sick things horse people get into, just to win, or make money, regardless of how the horse feels. So yeah, beating a horse with a pipe isn't that uncommon. Sick, isn't it? RL2


	14. Holding it Together

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Fourteen: Holding it Together

"What did the police say?" Luce asked, glancing at her watch.

"They're trying to find out who did it, but I'm not too hopeful," Zechs told her, his tired irritation tensing his voice. "Relena's out of the show."

"Who would do such a thing? And why Flash?"

"Relena's in the lead for points, Luce. Someone's trying to make the competition easier on themselves."

She sighed, running a hand over her short inky locks. Her eyes were tired. Her body was tired. In fact, she felt like she could just collapse. First Middie's mom, and now this.

"Luce? Honey, don't bother trying to drive down tonight. Get some rest. You don't have to be back until Monday, anyway," Zechs said, worried that she was pushing herself too hard. "I'll take care of the kids."

"I know, sweetie. I'll drive down later tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. Take care, beautiful. Love you."

"Love you too, Zechs." She hung up and crawled into bed, already half-asleep.

CHAMPIONS

"Wufei, do you think Silas had anything to do with it?" Sally asked, looking at him over her shoulder. She was saddling Smokejumper for the morning classes.

The stoic Chinese teen stared at her. "He had _everything_ to do with it, Sally. We both know that." They'd heard about the attack when they'd arrived at the show grounds; it was all everyone was talking about. Sally looked down, fiddling with the cinch. "Sally, we have to tell the police."

"I know, Wufei. I just hope they don't think we were in on it."

Wufei touched her shoulder. "They won't. Come on. I want to get it over with."

CHAMPIONS

Relena saw Scout approaching and mentally recoiled. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? And Heero was busy getting Windsor ready for his first class, the trail obstacles.

"Hey, Relena." Scout paused, unsure of himself now that he was here. He'd been a major moron to her. "Uh, look, I'm sorry about Flash. I hope they find out who did it."

Her surprise was honest. "Oh, thank you, Scout." A lump came up to clog her throat and she had to look away. What would she do now? The vet had said the gelding would recover, but any hopes of going to the Nationals with him were dashed.

Scout nodded, uncomfortable and awkward. He walked away, feeling it was better not to say anything else. Relena sniffed twice, determined not to cry again. Just because she was out didn't mean her friends or boyfriend were.

CHAMPIONS

"Silas Hawthorne." Zechs' blue eyes flamed hot.

"You know him?" the cop asked, looking up from his notebook.

"Yes. He trains for Oasis Stables." The handsome blonde swallowed. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Two of his students told me they're sure he did it. We're getting set to arrest him."

"I want to come with you." Zechs' tone was icy, and the cop knew he didn't have any choice. Resigned, he nodded and motioned for Zechs to follow him.

They found Silas at the main arena, talking to another trainer. "Yes?" Silas looked irritated at the interruption, and not at all baffled by the police officer.

"Silas Hawthorne?"

"_Yes_?"

"I am placing you under arrest for the maiming of the horse Flash Cadillac." The cop spoke slowly, as if to a child. Silas had the presence of mind to laugh.

"You aren't serious, Officer." Silas rolled his eyes. "I would _not_ do such a thing."

"Well, that's to be decided." The cop grabbed his wrist and cuffed it while reading the man his rights. Zechs had a grim smile on his face as he watched his fellow trainer getting arrested. It was a tiny spot of justice for what had been done – a _very_ tiny spot.

Silas set his brown orbs on Zechs. "I can't believe you think I would do this, Peacecraft. This is low."

Zechs' blue eyes sparkled with vicious hate. "Abusing an innocent animal is low, Hawthorne."

Silas grunted and followed the cop as he led him away. "May you rot in prison for an extremely long time," Zechs whispered and ran a hand through his blonde hair. _I need to find Relena and make sure she's okay._

"Zechs?" He turned to see his sister, her pale honey hair pulled up under a Tigers ball cap. She looked younger today, vulnerable, somehow, and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"The police just arrested Silas Hawthorne, sis. They think he did it."

Relena swallowed hard, unable to speak. Her world was spinning too fast for her to hold on, and she was tired of trying. Competing in the Nationals was her life's dream, and now it had been torn away, leaving only half-finished dreams and wishes. True, there would be other times she could go, but _this_ year had meant so much. _This_ was the year she had a horse who could do it all, a horse to make the judges take notice. And now, what would she do? Flash was injured. End of the road for her.

"Relena, Flash will recover," Zechs said softly, looking down at her.

"I know, Zechs, but I'm finished for the year! And what if he doesn't make a full recovery? What then!" She threw her hands up in the air.

He grabbed them and pulled them down, very aware of the stares aimed their way. "Then we find you another horse, Relena. It's that simple," he told her and turned her toward the barns. "Why don't you help Duo or Quatre get ready?"

"Is it that easy, Milliardo?" she asked, bright spots of heat coloring her cheeks.

"Is what that easy?"

"Replacing my horse. Replacing my dream." Her voice was furious and cold, and his blue eyes narrowed.

"I don't have time right now for this, Relena. Go find Duo." Zechs stormed past her; somewhere, in the deepness of his subconscious, he knew he was being callous to her feelings, but all he could see now was how much he had to do. There was no time to coddle her.

Relena felt tears and a vicious curse flew from her lips, mortifying her. This wasn't her. This wasn't her _life_ anymore. All she'd ever wanted was to ride in the Nationals and win. Why had that been so unattainable? Why was _her_ dream snatched away? And when an image of Middie riding Snowfire came crashing through her pity-me party, Relena felt pain grab her and shake – hard.

"Gorgeous?" Duo touched her shoulder, his cobalt blues intense with his own pain. "I know it's bad, Relena, but it's one more day. We can do this for one more day."

She was sure his soft words were meant for himself as much as for her. "I know, Duo. But only because we have to."

"Yeah." Together they walked toward the barns, both attempting to be something they didn't want to be right then – professional riders.

CHAMPIONS

"There's a party tonight for the competitors," Hilde said, gazing down at her hands.

"Not in the mood," Duo said quickly, playing with the end of his braid.

"Maybe we should go. It'd take our minds off...what's been happening," Hilde countered, daring to look up at her friends. Heero was leaning against Windsor's stall, his arms wrapped around Relena, who stood in front of him. Trowa and Quatre stood to the side of them, neither looking like they wanted to party it up with their competitors.

"I don't think that's gonna happen," Duo told her, shaking his chestnut head. He glanced at Relena, wondering how she was holding up. Heero met his blue gaze and Duo looked away, forcing back a scowl. Yeah, Relena really liked Heero, and it seemed like he was into her as well, but Duo wasn't ready to stop being protective.

"Why don't we order pizza and take it back to the hotel and just hang out together?" Relena asked, glancing around at everyone. Heero gave her a light squeeze.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, catching Trowa's eye. Trowa gave a short nod.

"Yeah, that does sound good," the tall teen agreed with a hint of warmness brightening his verdant eyes.

"Okay," Quatre said, straightening up. Duo and Hilde both nodded, Hilde looking a little more excited about it than he did. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Come on. Let's find a phone book and get some food," she said, taking Duo's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. This was the last night of the show; in the morning, everyone would be loading up and heading home, and she wasn't sure when she and Duo would see each other again.

The six young people started toward the show ground exit, determined to have, at the very least, a little bit of stolen fun.


	15. Life Goes On

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Fifteen: Life Goes On

"So we're all loaded?" Zechs asked at ten the following morning, his blue eyes set on his students.

"Yeah." Duo was not in the mood for talking. He wasn't really in the mood for much of anything, including riding home with everyone.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Zechs climbed into the front of the motor home. Luce, who had arrived earlier that morning to return the rental car, glanced over Relena and the two boys before climbing up beside her boyfriend.

"This is it." Duo turned to Relena and Quatre. He'd said his goodbyes to Hilde before. Relena smiled at him, but her eyes were full of sadness. Middie was waiting for them at home.

"We'd better go before Zechs yells at us," Quatre said and got into the motor home. Duo sighed and looked out over the show grounds.

"Not a very fun weekend, huh?" he asked without really asking.

"We got through it," Relena said. She missed Heero already; Treize had left an hour earlier, much to Heero and Hilde's disappointment. "You miss her."

"Yeah." Duo gestured toward the motor home. "C'mon, gorgeous. We got a long ride." He helped her up into the rolling behemoth and focused on just getting through the day.

CHAMPIONS

Relena flipped through the hundreds of droning television channels, idly wondering how there could be so many stupid shows. Taking a handful of Reeses Pieces and dropping the candy into her mouth, the pretty teenager rolled up into a sitting position.

So much had happened over the weekend, and her mind was in overdrive trying to make sense of it all. Silas Hawthorne had at last confessed to having injured Flash, and had been arrested and put in jail. Her heart ached as she thought of how Flash had limped into his stall, his usually bright eyes dull with pain medication. _How could someone do that to an animal? And just because he wanted less competition for his own students. _

There was a knock at her door seconds before it was flung open. Madeline Darlian stepped into the lavish bedroom, her bright violet eyes snapping. Relena stiffened. She had hoped her mother would leave her alone tonight.

"Relena, Zechs told me you won't be able to finish the show season." Madeline stood over her daughter, arms crossed.

"I know." Relena refused to look at her.

"Don't take that tone with me." Madeline sighed. "So what are your plans now?"

Relena gazed steadily at the television. "What do you mean? Flash is injured, Mom. What _should_ I do?"

"You aren't going to wallow in self-pity." Madeline sat down on the four-poster bed. "We should start looking for another horse as soon as possible."

"What?" Her daughter turned to stare at her. "Why? I wouldn't be able to compete this year at the Nationals, anyway."

Her mother patted her perfectly coiffed hair and sniffed. "We need to look ahead to _next_ year, darling. Flash's injury might be too serious for full recovery. I was just talking to Quatre's father..."

Relena's jaw dropped. "You aren't serious! You're writing Flash off already? I'm not ready to start looking at horses!"

"We can't let a setback like this affect your career, Relena." Madeline stood and gestured to the television. "If I let you mope around you'll turn into a television junkie."

Her daughter breathed deep, trying to rein back the awful words she so badly wanted to say. Balling her fists up, Relena said, very slowly and icily, "Don't worry about my 'career,' Mother. I won't embarrass you by slacking off. But I will _not_ start looking for another horse. You have no right to force me into doing that."

Madeline's violet orbs narrowed and tinted amber with fire. She was a woman used to getting her own way, and she would not stand for this behavior. "The matter is not open to discussion. Zechs will find you another mount and we'll go from there." She stood up and whirled on one stylish pump heel to head for the door.

"No, Mother."

"_What_ did you say?" Madeline looked over one frail shoulder with hard eyes. "I don't believe I heard you."

Relena met her gaze. "Oh, I think you did. The answer, _my_ answer, is no. I'm not getting another horse. Not until I find out if Flash can recover." She lifted her chin, defiance etched into every beautiful line of her pretty face.

"We'll see." Madeline stalked like an angered lioness from her daughter's room, and Relena breathed hard, trying to calm her heavy heartbeats. What right did her mother have to demand she get another horse?

"It's not her life," the troubled young woman whispered and blinked back a few hurt and angry tears. _No. I won't cry for her. She doesn't deserve that. _Feeling like her world was tilting out of kilter, she grabbed a zip-up sweatshirt and headed downstairs. Madeline was nowhere in sight. Pulling on her Sketchers Relena ran out the door and down the hill toward the stable.

It was quiet, with the horses rustling the hay in their stalls. Relena smiled, the first real smile since her date with Heero the Friday before. She walked down the aisle to Flash's stall and let herself in. The bright copper chestnut gelding snorted softly, his large luminous eyes dark and gentle, and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging tight. This was where she wanted to be, surrounded by the animals she loved, surrounded by their smell and auras.

"Relena?" The soft voice startled her and she swung around, smiling as Middie leaned on the stall door. "They're therapeutic, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they sure are," her friend agreed. The two girls stood in silence for several long moments, neither knowing quite what to say to one another. Relena leaned her head on Flash's shoulder, inhaling that warm, inviting scent that was distinctly _horse_. "I wish they could bottle and sell it," she whispered. "I'd where it everyday."

"Me too." Middie shifted against the door. "Sorry about him, Lena. That was a terrible thing for Silas to do."

"Thanks. Zechs said he'll be in jail for awhile. Animal abuse doesn't go over too well." She ran her hand through Flash's mane. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, okay. Everyone thinks I'm going to try something so they keep hovering over me, you know? I just couldn't take it anymore." Middie's voice was low with a threat of anguish in it.

"And you came to the barn." Relena nodded – it made perfect sense to her. "My mom wants me to get another horse right away so I can train for next year. No remorse, no regret. I told her to forget it." Her gentian eyes blazed with bitterness.

"That's awful." Middie glanced at her watch. "So, um, did you have fun with Heero?" She didn't want to talk about her mom. If she didn't talk, it didn't seem as real.

Relena's face lit up like a gentle candle flame. "He's so wonderful, Mid. I mean, he's just...I don't know how to say it. He's everything I've ever wanted. He even punched Scout."

"What? Really? Why?" Intrigue played through each question.

"Scout was being a real jerk, saying you..."Immediately Relena realized what she'd been about to say and crimson bloomed across her cheeks.

"Relena? What did Scout say about me?" Middie's face was pale but her navy blue eyes snapped.

"Um, it wasn't important..."

"_Relena_."

"Scout said something about you leaving because you couldn't handle the pressure." Relena folded her hands. "I'm sorry, Mid. I didn't mean to say anything about it."

"Pressure? He didn't think I could take the pressure?" Unexpectedly she burst into laughter, upsetting Relena even more.

"Middie, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Don't be. That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time." Middie took a deep breath to calm herself. "What does Scout know about pressure? His parents are filthy rich. He has a whole stable of horses to choose from. He's popular and a jock. He still has a mom." The last of her tirade came out as a small sob, and she bit her lip, hard, trying not to go there. She didn't want to cry, because crying was getting her nothing, getting her nowhere, and she was sick of sitting in neutral.

But the enormity of her emotions overcame her thin resolve, and as tears streaked down in unbridled abandonment, the petite blonde's thin shoulders shook. She hung onto the stall door with an iron grip, knowing to let go would mean a collapse on the cold cement floor.

"Oh, Mid," Relena whispered and went to her, staying on her own side of the door but wrapping her arms around her grieving friend. "I am so sorry. I don't even know what to say."

"D-Don't s-say anything," Middie whispered back, her voice choked and hoarse. The two girls clung to one another as the events and emotions of the past five days echoed through them, resonating deep into their souls, their very beings shaken and unsettled.

They stayed in the barn long into the night, both needing something that no one else could give them – sisterly support. Amongst the horses, smells, and gleaming tack, they laughed and cried, sometimes all together, sometimes separately. And it was there that their hearts began to patch up a little, as both girls realized life was still going on, for the both of them.

CHAMPIONS

A/N: I just want to say that for anyone who has horses, this whole chapter was just for you. We know exactly how Mid and Lena are feeling here, being with their cherished mounts, because most of us have been there. We've been down and tired and sick and depressed, and the only thing that can possibly make us feel better is our horses. There's an old saying that the outside of a horse is good for the inside of a man (Winston Churchill, I believe), and man, he has got to be right. RL2


	16. This is What Friends are For

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Chapter Sixteen: This is What Friends are For

The funeral for Sara Une was Tuesday afternoon. The overcast sky and sporadic thunder fit the somber mood of the people that gathered to mourn her. Trowa, who had tagged along with Heero and Relena, waited for a chance to talk to Middie. He didn't want to intrude, but he knew what it was like.

"You just want to scream, huh?" he asked when he finally saw her alone. Middie just nodded, not able to smile anymore. Her smiles were all broken, rusting out in her teary valley of suppressed despair. And she knew he didn't expect anything from her, either. He'd been there and done this.

"Yeah, something like that," she agreed, swallowing hard. Trowa glanced around. "Thank you for coming, Trowa. You didn't have to."

"I know." He gently took her hand, squeezing it. "I want to be here for you."

"You know what it's like," she whispered, feeling his hand tighten around hers. "Relena told me."

"I remember." He nodded across the room at Heero, who was talking with Relena and Quatre. "Do you want to go somewhere tonight and talk? Or not talk? Just hang out?"

"I would love to, Trowa, but I really think I should stay with my dad tonight. Moral support." Middie bit her lip. She was tired and wanted to sit down and just disappear. Just melt into the air and stay gone until she could get her head together. Get her emotions back under her invisible cap of control.

He nodded, understanding. "Maybe sometime this weekend," he softly suggested, wanting to help but not wanting to force.

"That would be nice."

"Middie." She turned to her father, frowning at his appearance. He looked like a zombie. "Who is this young man?" Allan Une gave Trowa a quick once-over and then a quiet, reserved smile.

"Dad, this is Trowa Barton. Trowa, my dad, Allan Une." They shook hands, Allan liking the younger man's sure grip.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Une," Trowa said sincerely.

"And you too, Trowa." Allan looked at his daughter. "May I speak with you?"

She nodded and gazed up at Trowa. "Can you call me later tonight?"

Trowa gave her a quick, tight hug, putting everything he was feeling into it. "Of course." She did manage a small, tremulous smile that sparked a flame deep in Trowa's heart before following her father out of the large room. The tall teen sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black Dockers.

"Dad? What is it?" Middie asked, feeling apprehension stir in her breast. He clasped his hands behind his back and looked away from her.

"Middie, your Aunt Anne has offered to let us use her cottage up at Bear Lake for awhile, just to get away and clear our heads," he told her, turning back to her to see her initial reaction.

"Clear our heads? What about school and work?" she asked, frowning. "We can't just leave."

"I took some time off from work, honey, and school...well, we can get around that. It's practically the end of the year, anyway." Allan's deep blue eyes begged her to understand, to agree. Middie swallowed hard, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"I-I don't know, Dad. I mean, I have exams, and Prom is in two weeks, and Snowfire needs to be exercised..."

"Middie, I want us to be together, spend time together. Is Prom really that big a deal? It's just your junior year. Relena could exercise your horse. I really want to do this, Mid. We need to clear our heads," he insisted, raising his voice a little.

His daughter quickly glanced around, hoping no one was around. Allan took hold of her shoulders, squeezing slightly. "Dad, I do want to spend time with you, but..." Middie struggled to find the words. "I-I need my friends, too."

He watched her for several seconds, finally nodding. "You think I'm trying to run away?"

Her navy eyes widened. "No, of course not! I just..." She broke off as he laughed softly, shaking her head. "Dad?"

"It's okay, sweetheart. I guess maybe that's what I wanted to do, but you're absolutely right: we need our friends. Maybe we could still go to the cottage after school gets out and your friends could come." He gave her a tight hug. "You okay?"

"As okay as you are." She tried to find the strength to smile again, but knew he understood. He didn't need her smile.

"Go on. Go talk to your friends." Allan waved her away, and after she had left his sight, let the tears he'd held back all afternoon fall in a condensed, painful river.

GUNDAM WING

Relena had left the building, unable to keep up a semi-upbeat attitude. Seeing Middie in so much pain was just too much for her to bear. As she walked through the grass, the petite honey-blonde cried, as much for herself as her friend. Things just weren't turning out the way she had thought they would.

A light footstep in the grass behind her alerted her to the fact that she had not escaped unnoticed. "Relena." Heero's voice was low and soothing, and she stopped so he could catch up. Not that it took long, with his hard, determined strides.

She glanced up at him, and his heart stuttered at the raw, naked pain in her gentian orbs. Knowing he could say nothing to help her, he simply enfolded her into his strong arms and held her, giving her a place to relax and let down.

"Thank you," she whispered a good five minutes later, sniffling a little.

Heero smiled, but there was concern and worry in his bright Prussian eyes. "You're welcome, Honey. I wish I could do more."

"You do enough." Relena hugged him, feeling safe from the world, at least for now. Heero had indeed become just that to her, and she wondered what she had ever done without him.

GUNDAM WING

"So, your mom's forcing you to get another horse?" Duo asked later that night. The group had convened at Pizza Hut and were awaiting their food. "Dude, that sucks." His cobalt blues were dark with annoyance. Why did Relena's mom have to be such a jerk?

"Well, she's trying, but I already told Zechs I don't want another horse," the honey-blonde said, shaking her head.

"Good. They can't force you to do that," Quatre said, sympathy in his voice. By silent agreement, everyone was keeping the funeral off-limits, knowing Middie did not need to rehash the bitterly sad day.

The pizza arrived and the conversation ended as everyone ate for several minutes. Middie picked at her food; she hadn't wanted to leave her father, but Allan had insisted, knowing the interaction with her friends would be good therapy for her. Trowa had stayed at her side nearly all day, hovering protectively, trying to help shield her from overzealous sympathizers.

"So..."

"Um..."

"Yeah..."

Heero, Quatre, and Duo all stared at each other before smiling. None of them were quite sure what to say, what to talk about. It had been an emotionally-draining day for all of them. Heero shifted so he was sitting closer to Relena, and she smiled, thankful for just his nearness. Middie sat with her blonde head against Trowa's shoulder, his arm around the back of her chair.

"Um, I guess we should get going, since we have school tomorrow," Quatre finally said, not overly anxious to leave, or to stay.

"Yeah, I guess so." Duo stood up and offered Hilde his hand. The place had gotten quieter, and he was finding the silence annoying. "Come on, babe, I'll take you home."

"Okay. Good night, guys. Heero, Trowa, I'll see you at school." Her bright blue eyes were downcast; she knew her father had been coming over lately, and she was not anxious for a run-in with him.

"See ya, Hild," Trowa said with a nod. He glanced at Middie. He knew she was exhausted and upset, and he only wanted to comfort her, to give her a refuge where she could break down if she wanted to. "You want to go for a ride?" he whispered, making her lift her head to stare into his green eyes. "A ride in my truck," he quickly added, seeing her confusion.

"Okay," she whispered and let him help her up. "Trowa and I are going for a drive. We'll see you guys later."

"See ya, Mid," Relena said and leaned against Heero. It was time for all of them to go home and get some sleep. Her boyfriend put an arm around her and held her tight, as if his embrace could ward off anything that might hurt her.

_If only that it were that easy, _she thought wistfully. _But if anyone could pull it off, it would be Heero._


	17. Parents Just Don't Understand

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Seventeen: Parents Just Don't Understand

School was not an easy place for any of them the following day, and each kept their eyes trained on their watches and the wall clocks. Relena missed Middie terribly; the petite blonde had stayed home to recover, and Relena's day felt empty without her best friend.

Brent Taylor, Scout's obnoxious cousin, had taken it upon himself to pester Relena all day, and not even Duo and Quatre could fend him off. By three pm, the honey-blonde was mentally and physically exhausted. She knew what she needed. Or, rather, _who_ she needed.

"Hey," Heero said, his calm voice a soothing lotion to his girlfriend's frazzled nerves. "What's up?" He pulled his Jeep's door open and hopped in, settling his backpack into the passenger seat. When silence met his question, the handsome teen turned his full attention to the person he was talking to. "Relena? Honey?"

"I'm just happy to hear your voice, handsome," she said softly, leaning against her car door.

He frowned as he started the Wrangler. "Have a bad day?"

"Well, it wasn't one of my better ones," she admitted, waving to Duo as he drove past. "I really miss you."

"I miss you, too. Can you meet me tonight? I could come over," Heero said, turning the Jeep out onto the road.

Relena smiled and got into her Jetta. "Could you? That would be great!"

Heero grinned. "Of course. What time?"

"Now?" There was an almost pleading tone in her voice.

"Uh, I have to work Windsor first. Hey, why don't you meet me at Four Winds? You could help me," he said, hoping that she would agree.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Okay. I'll see you in what? A half-hour?"

"Sure. Thank you, Heero. You made my day, just being able to talk to you," Relena said, feeling much lighter-hearted.

"That's what I'm here for, Honey. See you soon." Heero hung up and cranked the rock music, feeling elated about seeing his girl so soon. It amazed him how much she had come to mean to him, after such a short time, and he knew he would do anything for her happiness.

GUNDAM WING

Relena hurried home and changed into an old broken-in pair of boot-cut jeans and a pale blue T shirt, then grabbed her lace-up Ariat boots and headed back downstairs. Taking an apple from the fridge, she began to walk out the front door, only to hear her mother calling for her.

"Relena! Where are you going?" Madeline asked, sweeping into the foyer of the large house, her violet eyes narrowed.

Her daughter sighed and swung to face her. "I'm going to see Heero."

"Oh? That young man who was here so late last week? Well, you don't have time. Zechs found a marvelous horse for you to try..."

"Mother, we've been through that. I'm not getting another horse, at least not yet." Relena spoke with much more patience than what she was feeling.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Madeline wrinkled her nose. "Honestly, darling, don't you have better clothes than these?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, Mother. And I'm going to Heero's." Relena started toward the door. Madeline hurried after her and grabbed her daughter's wrist, stopping her. "Mother!"

"Oh, stop it. You don't have time for boys, even that one. Now go change into more suitable riding attire." Madeline's voice was cold and haughty – she expected to be obeyed.

Relena pulled away abruptly, shaking her head. "No, Mother. You can't force me into getting another horse." She ran out the door, hearing her mother yelling and ignoring her. All she wanted was to be with Heero and have him hold her.

GUNDAM WING

Hilde stepped into her house cautiously, very aware that her father might be home. She was becoming increasingly afraid of him, and wanted to avoid any confrontations. Hurrying to her room she quickly changed into riding clothes and turned to go, only to find him standing in her doorway, a frown on his weathered face.

"Going somewhere?" he growled, and the pixie-faced girl tensed, her body trembling a little. There was no where to run.

"To ride," she said shakily, knowing he wanted an answer.

"Stupid horses. I don't know why you're still so obsessed with them." Danial snorted in derision and started toward her. Hilde instinctively moved backward, her face paling.

This seemed to anger him, and he lunged, striking her across the face. Hilde stumbled and tried to duck away from him, but he grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. "Stupid girl," he muttered, kicking her in the ribs. She moaned in pain and he kicked her again. "Stupid like your mother."

Hilde heard him leave the room and then the house, and she curled herself into a ball, tears of pain and fear flowing down her face. She needed to get out, get away from him, and so did Gretchen, her mom. He was getting worse, the attacks coming much more frequently.

Her cell phone rang and she dragged herself over to her backpack and took it out. "H-hello?"

"Hilde? Babe, you okay?" Duo was instantly concerned by her weak, shaking tone.

Tears increased and she had to swallow hard enough to find her voice again. "H-help, Duo, please," she managed to murmur.

"Where are you?" Duo stopped his truck and waited, immediately ready to go to her. "What happened?"

"My house," she whispered, her body aching from the intense abuse. Each breath hurt her ribs. "My...dad was here."

"Hang on, honey. I'm coming." Duo hung up and spun the Tacoma around, stomping the accelerator to the mats. He needed no other explanation. If Hilde's dad had been home, she was in trouble.

GUNDAM WING

Heero was just swinging up onto Windsor when Relena arrived, and he could tell something had happened. Her face was pale but there was anger in her gentian eyes, and he frowned. Getting off the black-bay, he approached her quietly. "Honey, what happened?"

"My mom." She needed to say nothing else. Heero's Prussian blues sparkled with anger and he put his arms around her, drawing his girlfriend tight to him. Relena snuggled against his solid frame, sighing a little. "She wanted me to go look at a new horse," she softly whispered.

Heero scowled. Why did Madeline insist on her daughter getting another horse so soon? "I'm sorry. I'd like to tell her off."

Relena pulled away to look up at him. "Would you? Maybe she'd listen to you. She certainly won't to me."

"Has she ever?"

"No. Not about anything." Her voice was low and sad, and Heero kissed her forehead, then leaned his against it.

"I _will_ tell her off, next time I see her." His voice was vehement.

"You could, but she might kick me out. I'd have no where to go."

Heero straightened and smiled. "You could live with me. My parents wouldn't care."

Relena looked up and frowned at him. "You don't talk much about your family."

He shrugged and turned away, beckoning her to follow as he walked back over to Windsor. "Not much to say. They work a lot, but they're nice. They've always taken care of me. I can't complain."

"Oh." Relena watched him mount the gelding and admired the easy way he handled himself. He was graceful, and his lean, hard form looked good on the horse – pretty darn good, actually. When she realized Heero was watching her, she blushed, feeling silly for scrutinizing him.

"You okay while I work him?"

"I'm fine," Relena said, nodding quickly. Heero jogged Windsor into the outdoors arena and began working the horse, while she climbed up on the fence to watch. Windsor was very athletic, and while not the prettiest mover, made people take notice. Heero sat confidently, easily, in the saddle. The communication between mount and rider was flawless, and Relena felt a little jealous.

"Aren't you Zechs' sister?"

She looked down to see Treize watching her, and a shiver wound down her spine. He was very handsome, but there was something predatory about him that she found very unsettling. "Yes, I am."

"Are you spotting the competition, or interested in it?"

"I'm Heero's girlfriend," she told him, hoping he would go away.

"Ah, I see. Well, as long as he pays more attention to his riding than to you, I guess that doesn't matter." Treize ran his dark eyes over her one final time and walked away. Relena's gentian orbs blazed with indignance. How could he say something like that? She had the distinct feeling that Heero would be quite upset if he knew what his instructor had said.

"Honey?"

She jumped, realizing Heero was staring at her, a frown on his face. "Yes?"

"What did Treize say to you?" he asked, and Relena knew she could try to lie, which she suspected Heero would see through, or tell him the truth, which she ended up doing.

Heero's anger was not noticeable until after he had completed his work-out and put Windsor away. "Come with me." He held his hand out to her and led her toward an office on the other side of the indoor arena. Treize was writing out bills, and Heero knew he hated being interrupted, but that didn't stop him from barging into the office. "Treize."

The trainer looked up and frowned, his concentration destroyed. "What, Mr. Yuy?"

"Relena told me what you said to her." The tall teen leaned menacingly over the desk. "Do not talk to her like that again. If I want to spend time with her, I will." Heero's voice was low and steely, and his Prussian blues fairly glittered with anger.

Treize glanced at Relena, who was blushing and looking a little embarrassed. He shifted his gaze back to his student, and his own eyes narrowed. "You would do well to remember who you are speaking to, Heero, an remembering what you're trying to do."

"Don't worry about that. I know how hard I have to work. Just stay out of my personal life." Heero turned and, taking Relena's hand again, left the office with long, hard strides. His girlfriend had to jog to keep up.

Treize smiled a little and turned back to his bills. He had no doubts that Heero could win the World if he put all that bulldog determination into it.


	18. Knights in Shining Cowboy Boots

Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me.

Thank you for all the hits and reviews. They honestly do mean a lot to me!

Chapter Eighteen: Knights in Shining Cowboy Boots

Duo burst through the door into Hilde's house, his anger only superceded by his worry. "Hilde!" he yelled, pausing to listen. His acute hearing picked up a faint sob and he rushed for her, pushing her door open and stopping.

She lay curled up in a ball, crying, and Duo's cobalt blues flashed in fury. He strode over to her and knelt down, his hands completely gentle and soothing. "Shh, babe. I'm here now," he whispered, reaching to touch her tear-stricken face. She only cried harder, and he wanted desperately to gather her into his arms and run far away. "Shh, honey. Where does it hurt?" he asked softly, cursed inwardly when she pointed to her ribs.

"H-he kicked m-me," she said, her voice rough with hiccups as she tried to stop crying.

"Easy, babe. I'm going to take you to the hospital," Duo said and very carefully lifted her into his arms. As he stood and cradled her tighter against him, they heard the front door open and slam. Hilde began to struggle in his arms. "Hilde, don't, sweetheart," Duo gently admonished and her wide sapphire eyes locked on his face. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

"This your boyfriend? He gonna protect you now?" Danial stood in the doorway, his eyes red and narrowed.

Duo carried Hilde over to her bed and gently set her down, then turned to her father. The man was tall, but carried no weight, and the solid teen knew he could take him.

"You big stuff, huh, boy?" Danial inquired, grinning and moving forward.

"You won't touch her again." Duo clearly and concisely pronounced the words, and his tone angered Danial, who let out a bellow and swung at him. Duo easily sidestepped the charge and gave him a quick push. The older man fell, cursing, and tried to get up. Duo knelt with his knee in Danial's back. There was no use in letting Hilde see her father humiliated by prolonging the fight.

"Get off me!" Danial ranted and Duo pushed his knee harder, making his opponent cry out.

"She's coming with me. If you try to follow us, or contact her, I'll lay you flatter than this," Duo warned, his tone ice-cold. He glanced at Hilde. She was shaking, and scared. Getting up and going to her, he picked her up again and carried her out. She could feel his muscles, feel how strained and tense they were, and knew just how easy he'd gone on her father.

"Thank you," she whispered as he set her down on the passenger side. Her hands were trembling as she fumbled with the seatbelt. Duo did it for her, then cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you, babe. I promise, he will never touch you again," he said, his tone as fierce as his blue eyes. Hilde swallowed hard. If saying the "l" word had bothered him, he didn't show it. "We're going to the hospital, and then the police." There was no room to argue, so she didn't try. Duo got in and started the Tacoma, taking a deep breath. He needed to let go of his anger before they got to the hospital or they'd think he was the one beating Hilde up. He scowled. The very thought of himself, or anyone else, hitting and kicking her made him see red. And if her father even _looked_ at her again, he would kill him.

**GUNDAM WING**

Relena climbed out of Heero's Jeep and smiled up at him, liking how he immediately took her hand. "Can we check on Flash?" she asked, and he gave a quick nod.

"Whatever you want." He was angry over what Treize had said to her, and wanted to make up for his instructor's crass comment. They hurried into the large barn and Relena stopped suddenly, causing her boyfriend to nearly topple her. Heero steadied her with a quiet hand on her shoulder and tried to figure out what had startled her.

"Zechs? Whose horse is that?" Her voice was quiet and furious. She already knew the answer, and it angered her immediately.

Her brother smiled and patted the bay gelding on the neck. "He's yours, sis. Mother insisted we buy him for you." He finally took notice of her increasing ire. "She did tell you we were getting him, didn't she?"

"No, she did not." Relena couldn't control her shaking voice. "I'm not riding him, Zechs. Take him back." She felt Heero's hand squeeze her shoulder and was instantly grateful for his support.

"Relena, don't be so sensitive. Nobody's forcing you to show him." Zechs was placating, and Heero's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Yes you will. You and Mother both! You're always forcing me into things I don't want to do!" Relena was breathing hard; her chest felt ready to explode, and her whole body was shaking. Heero put an arm around her and pulled her to his side. His cold gaze lit on Zechs, who was shaking his blonde head and rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Relena, give it up. You make us out to be monsters! We only want what's best for you," he said in exasperation.

She closed her eyes and tried to collect herself. She couldn't let her half-brother get such a rise out of her. It only made her seem like a spoiled brat. Heero gave her a tight squeeze, and she looked over at Zechs, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to ride him, Zechs, so there's no point in keeping him. Take him back," she ordered, and saw his anger. He wasn't used to someone speaking to him like that.

"You're being a selfish, spoiled brat. We paid good money for this horse, and you _are_ going to ride him. Now."

Before Relena could react, Heero had taken a step in front of her. "No, she's not. And she's not spoiled. She has her own mind, so let her use it." His voice was low and chilled, and Relena could just imagine the look in his eyes. "Come on, Honey." He turned her around to leave, but she resisted.

"I want to see Flash first," she reminded him.

"Okay." Heero followed her, casting a baleful look at Zechs. The trainer glared back, not liking Relena's new boyfriend at all.

She checked on her injured gelding, noticing that his leg did look better, but she knew it would be some time yet before she could ride him again. "I'm ready," she said, turning to Heero. He took her hand and started leading her past Zechs.

"Relena, this isn't over. If Mother wants you to ride this horse, you will," he told her, ignoring the venomous look Heero was giving him. Relena continued past him, not wanting to engage in another argument. She was tired of it.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that," she apologized as they made their way up the hill to the house. "Zechs can be pretty demanding."

"That's not your fault. And you don't have to give in, either," Heero said, frowning when she didn't answer. "Relena..."

"Heero, I wish that were true, but you don't know my mother. I can only resist for so long." She sounded so forlorn and sad, and he stopped her. When she wouldn't look at him he tilted her chin up.

"Sweetheart, you are your own person. If you want to stick with Flash, then do it. If you need support, I'm here. Okay? I want you to be happy, Honey." He spoke in a soft, quiet tone, hoping to give her reassurance.

Relena visibly relaxed, though she didn't have it in her to smile. "Thank you, handsome." She glanced toward the house, not really wanting to go in, but realizing it was better to face Madeline now, when Heero was here, then later by herself. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

They had barely closed the door when the Peacecraft matriarch pounced, disdain and anger on her face. Heero stayed close to his girlfriend. "Relena, you must go back down to the barn! I want you to try that horse!"

"No." Her daughter shook her head, honey-blonde hair swaying at her shoulders. "I had already told you I didn't want another horse. You had no right buying me one." Relena tried to sound cold and haughty, but she just didn't have that in her.

Madeline's face contorted and she raised her hand, but the stinging slap never connected. Heero grabbed her wrist, and her narrowed eyes reflected her fury. "Unhand me!" she demanded, trying to pull away. Heero increased his grip as she struggled.

"Don't touch her," he ordered, finally letting go. Madeline stepped back and glared at him.

"I should have you arrested!" she snapped, rubbing her wrist.

"Mother, you were going to hit me." Relena couldn't quite contain her shock. "You've never done that before."

"You're upsetting me, Relena. I only want the best for you. I want you to succeed!" Madeline's voice rose in pitch. "Why can't you see that? Why must you resist me?"

Relena could only shake her head in disbelief. Was this where showing had gotten her? An obsessive mother who was willing to become abusive just to get her own way? Tears filled her eyes and she felt Heero's arm go around her. "Can we leave?" she whispered, looking up at him. He nodded and turned his head toward Madeline, who was blocking the door.

"Move."

"No. She's _my_ daughter. She's staying here!"

Heero walked up to the older woman and leveled a cold stare on her. "Either move, or I will _force_ you to move," he told her softly, but there was steel beneath the gentleness, and Madeline knew he wasn't bluffing. She stepped aside grudgingly, and speared Relena with a furious look.

"If you leave with him, daughter dearest, don't plan on coming home tonight."

Relena's heart seemed to shatter slowly as she stared at the woman who had borne her and who was now kicking her out. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her tears back as she nodded in acceptance. She was really going to walk out of her home, and not return. At least not tonight.

Heero watched his girlfriend walk out and turned on Madeline. His rage was all-consuming as he stepped close to her, and she raised startled violet eyes to his face. "You're not fit to be her mother. She's the most wonderful girl I know, and you're treating her like trash. If I had _my_ way, you'd never see her again." His voice trembled with fury, and Madeline was wise enough not to say anything.

Relena had started walking back to Heero's Jeep, wanting to put distance between her and the woman who was betraying her. She had gotten half-way down the hill when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and halted her. Relena stared up into her boyfriend's concerned blue eyes and tried to smile.

Heero, however, was not going to let her be brave. He wanted to be her protector, and knew that she needed a strong person to turn to. He was that person. He brought her close to his body and kissed the top of her head. "Come on. I'll take you somewhere safe," he whispered, and Relena nodded against his chest.

"Thank you," she murmured as they walked the rest of the way to his Wrangler. Heero helped her in and then softly kissed her, his mouth light and caressing. Relena sighed against him, her eyes fluttering closed at his gentle strength and warmth.

Heero pulled away and touched her cheek. "You're welcome, Honey." She opened her eyes and gave him a tremulous smile. "You don't have to be tough for me, okay? Let me be the tough one," he added in a whisper. "Let me protect you."

Relena couldn't say anything because her heart seemed to swell up and clog her throat, but she could see he expected no words. He squeezed her hand and went around the front of the Jeep to get in, giving her a quick, reassuring smile as he put the Wrangler in gear.

He wanted to always be reassuring, always be her protector, the stronghold she could run to when life simply got to be too much to handle. _Every girl, _he thought, _deserves a champion. And I'm going to be hers._


	19. We Three Gentlemen

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Nineteen: We Three Gentlemen

Middie sipped at her Diet Coke and glanced at Trowa. He had picked her up after school and was now driving her over to his house to hang out. The petite blonde was grateful for his silence – it gave her some time to think. The day had been busy with relatives and friends of her parents' stopping by, bringing food, and offering pat words of comfort. Middie had been ready to scream when Trowa had showed up, offering to get her away for awhile.

They pulled into a long, winding drive that ended in a circle in front of a large gray farm house. Trowa put the GMC in park and waved a hand at it. "Your sanctuary, anytime you need it," he told her gently.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," Middie said, her tone soft.

"Yeah, my mom has done a lot of work to it. Its home," Trowa said and got out. He waited for Middie to join him before going up to the house. A porch ran the full-length of the front, and there were several glider-rockers and a table and chairs.

"You must spend a lot of time outside," Middie commented, admiring the wrought-iron table with its glass top.

Trowa nodded, smiling. "Yeah, we do. Heero and I sit out here a lot in the fall. It's a nice place to let down after football practice."

"Do you play?" She directed her gaze to him.

"I did my freshman and sophomore years, but I strained my left knee pretty badly, so I decided to quit after our season was over. Heero still plays, though. Best player we have," he said with a decisive nod.

"And you're not just saying that because he's your best friend or anything," she teased with a smile. Trowa grinned and shook his head, his green eyes twinkling.

"Of course not." He gestured to the door. "Come on." Middie followed him inside, her navy blues sweeping the room. "Are you hungry?" Trowa asked, turning to look at her.

"No, actually. I've had people trying to force-feed me all day." Middie knew she shouldn't be complaining, but she hadn't wanted to make her dad feel bad by doing it at home, and now she just couldn't keep all that negativity inside – it was burning a hole in her stomach.

Trowa put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't do that. But just promise me you won't let yourself starve, either. I know eating is the last thing on your mind right now, but you need nourishment, too." He paused and a light blush stained his cheeks. "Sorry. I must sound like your dad."

"Well, you basically said the same things, but it's a lot different coming from you," she admitted. She dropped her gaze from his and glanced around. "How long have you lived here?"

"About thirteen years. I was four when we moved here from Lansing."

"I think the country is a better place to live, but the city would be fun to hang out in."

"It is. One of my good friends moved to Grand Rapids last August. Heero, Hilde, and I have gone down on weekends to hang out with him," Trowa told her. He noticed that she didn't seem overly interested in the conversation, and decided to sit her down and let her talk. He knew she was hurting.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her into the cavernous living room. It was decorated in a rustic western décor, and Middie went to a large framed photograph of a handsome man on a large gray horse. "That's my dad," Trowa said softly from behind her.

"I see where you get your looks," she said, turning to give him a gentle smile over her shoulder. He smiled back. "Was he into horses as much as you are?"

"Actually, I'm not sure I'm as into them as much as he was. He loved everything about them." Trowa felt a familiar ache in his chest and walked away. He had begun to wonder if the ache would ever truly go away. Middie walked over and sat down on the loveseat beside him and reached out to take his hand, squeezing it. She recognized the pain in his eyes – it was the same pain that had recently been haunting hers.

"Sorry, Mid. I'm supposed to comfort you, not the other way around." He couldn't look at her. Drawing a deep breath, he began to wonder why he was bothering to bring her here, if he couldn't get over his own pain to help her with hers.

"Trowa, it's okay. You know what? Just knowing you've gone through this makes me see that I can get through it too. My shoulder can take it if you need to unload."

He did look at her then, and for long seconds they stared at each other, until he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against hers. His arms snaked around her slender body and pulled it against his own, while her hands slid into his sienna hair. Trowa, taking that as a good sign, deepened their kiss. He needed her, wanted to know her better, and right then couldn't think of a better way to do it.

When they finally parted, both breathing hard, Middie leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling safe and secure for the first time since her mother had been diagnosed with cancer. Trowa held her tightly and kissed her cheek. He had dated other girls, but none had ever felt this _right_.

"You okay, Mid?" he asked quietly, feeling her shift in his hold.

"Yeah, actually...more than okay, I think. I...thank you for everything, Trowa. I, I needed someone I could talk to who would understand," she whispered. She wasn't sure she could talk any louder, even if she had to.

"I will always be here for you, honey," he said, and his tone was touched with fierce determination.

"And I'm here for you, too," she whispered and closed her eyes, feeling herself totally relax into him. There was no place she would rather be.

**GUNDAM WING**

Quatre gathered up his books and shoved them into his backpack. The book store was a nice, quiet place to study, and he often took advantage of it. He stood and slung the bag over one shoulder as he made his way to the door.

"Hi."

The soft word halted him and he glanced to his left. Dorothy was sitting in an armchair, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. The light blue shirt she wore perfectly matched her cornflower eyes, and Quatre had to smile in appreciation. She was a pretty girl.

"Hi yourself," he told her and walked over to stand before her. Dorothy made no move to get up. Her show of self-assurance pleased him immensely. Self-confident girls always garnered his attention. They were usually a rare thing.

"I don't suppose you'd like to take me to dinner? I'd pay," she said, tilting her head back and exposing her long, swan-like neck to him. Quatre's blood began to quicken.

"Well, I suppose I could, if you're paying." He flashed her a debonair smile, and she stood up, reaching over to grab the book she'd been reading. Quatre held his arm out to her. He'd become interested in her at the show, but then things had gone haywire and he'd had no time to pursue the interest. Clearly, he had interested her as well.

"Any favorites?" she asked, glancing up at him. "I _am_ new in town." She squeezed his arm.

"I know a place," he told her and led her out to his metallic blue BMW. She gazed in appreciation at the fine German car.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, like a certain girl I know." He couldn't help the boyish smile or gentle flirtation.

Dorothy smiled. "You're very sweet, Quatre. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

He helped her in, then locked eyes with her. "Maybe I just haven't found a girl who really takes my interest." With his ultramarine stare locked on her, Dorothy couldn't help but blush a little. He really _was_ sweet.

Quatre got in the driver's side and started the pretty car. His heart was racing and he was seriously having trouble thinking, and he couldn't have possibly felt any better. _Am I starting to fall for her already? We barely know each other. If I'm this far gone already, she'll be ordering me around in no time._ And while that should've sobered him to the point of nervousness, he found himself smiling even wider. He put the BMW in drive and headed toward his favorite restaurant.

**GUNDAM WING**

Heero sat on his bed, his Prussian blues trained on his history book, his senses trained on his girlfriend, who was curled up beside him, sleeping. She'd been terribly upset after the fight with her mother, and been tired as well. Heero had told her to rest, but soon she'd fallen asleep, looking completely relaxed. He resisted the urge to touch her. She needed her rest.

With a sigh the handsome teen turned back to his studying. He liked school, but would be glad for summer vacation. _All summer to have Relena to myself._ The thought made him grin, and he found he couldn't concentrate on his homework. He still wasn't sure what to do about her home situation, though, and that quickly ended his good mood. There was no way he'd let Relena go home where Madeline could brow beat her.

"Heero?"

"Hey, baby." He smiled down at her. She was looking up at him, her eyes heavy. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Relena yawned and moved her head to rest on his thigh. "Is it really okay to stay here?"

He nodded and ran his fingers through her honey locks. The feeling was pleasant and she sighed in contentment. Heero smiled, glad he could ease her mind and take care of her. "You can stay forever, if you want," he told her softly.

Relena giggled. "Oh, and I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind at all."

"Not at all. They'd understand."

His girlfriend sighed and sat up, frowning. "Heero, what am I going to do? I can't stay here. At least not for long." She wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them close to her chest. A big poster of John Wayne astride a horse caught her attention, and she suddenly smiled, glancing at her boyfriend.

"What?" he asked, wariness in his dark blue eyes.

"You're a lot like him, you know that?" she asked, nodding at the poster. "You're tough, quiet, stern, even, but a gentleman all the same." Relena smiled. "And you rescue ladies in distress."

Heero leaned forward until his mouth was beside her ear. "No, I only rescue _you_. You're all the lady I could ever want." When Relena blushed, he reached out and tipped her chin up. "I will always be here, Relena. I'm going to take care of you."

His Prussian blues burned with dark intensity, and she felt a little faint under such fierce scrutiny. If she had ever doubted him, the feeling fled before his brazenly honest words, and she knew that no matter what happened, he would be there beside her, guiding and protecting.


	20. Protecting Their Own

Bandai owns the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I'm going to try and finish this story up in the next month or so.

Chapter Twenty: Protecting Their Own

"You hangin' in there, babe?" Duo asked, reaching to touch Hilde's silken, pale cheek. He had taken her to the hospital, and she had been checked out, confirming his biggest fear: Hilde's father had fractured two of her ribs. The doctor had given her pain medication and suggested, quietly, to Duo that the police be called. The teen had already done that, and called Hilde's mom as well, to inform her of the situation.

Hilde glanced up at Duo and tried to smile, but there was no joy, no happiness, in her to give. She felt as if she were watching her dreams crumble one by one. With her ribs the way they were, there would be no riding for awhile, and she had to ride to show, to keep up her points, to keep that dream alive. Her other dream, of her father coming to terms with his problems and fixing them, wasn't going to happen either. She just had to face it.

The door to the room opened and Gretchen practically ran in and was about to hug Hilde, but Duo gently caught her wrist to stop her. "She's hurt," he softly reminded her, and Gretchen's eyes, sapphire like her daughter's, filled with tears.

"Oh, Hilde, baby, I am so sorry! I, we, I should've left him a long time ago," she said, and her anguish was almost touchable. "I promise, this won't happen again."

"You got that right," Duo said, and Gretchen nodded.

"Duo, thank you for helping her," she said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome." He wanted to demand that Gretchen get a divorce started right away, but knew this wasn't the time or place. That he was going to ask her to do that was a certain thing. Maybe he had no right to ask, but it was _his_ girlfriend at stake, and he would do whatever he had to do. Hilde was silent, but he could tell her mind was going miles and miles, unbridled. He could see it in her eyes. "Babe, do you want us to leave for awhile?" he asked, thinking some time alone might be good for her. Not, of course, that he had any intentions of really leaving. He'd be right outside the door.

She shook her head slowly, her sapphire orbs filled with pain. "No. I want you to stay," she whispered, knowing she couldn't find her voice louder than that. Gretchen's face clouded and she touched her daughter's hand. Hilde attempted a smile for her.

"I'll take off work tomorrow, sweetheart, so I can be here," Gretchen said quietly. "I have lots of sick time I can use."

"And I can skip school—"

"No." Both Scheibiker women cut him off, making him frown.

"Duo, I know you want to be here, but you can't just cut school," his girlfriend protested, shaking her head. "You can come afterwards." She tried to sound convincing, but was feeling anything but. Duo made her feel safe, and she knew she would severely miss him the next day, especially since she'd be stuck here. At that thought, her eyes glittered with tears. Why did this have to happen to her? Duo noticed the tears and moved close to her, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"I'm sorry, babe. If I'd gotten there sooner—"

"No, it's not your fault, Duo," she said softly and closed her eyes to hide the pain from him. No, none of this was his fault. It was all her father's fault. Hilde swore to herself that Danial would never lay a hand on her again.

**GUNDAM WING**

Heero awoke Relena late the next morning, a feather-soft kiss on her neck, more on her face, lips, and eyelids. She murmured and smiled, then bolted upright, startled, her gentian eyes panicked. "School! I'm going to be late!" she cried and tried to jump off the bed only to have a firm hand grasp her wrist. "Heero?" Relena gazed at him and he saw how nervous she was.

"Relax, Honey. Both of us are missing school today," he told her quietly, his Prussian blues steady. "We need to figure out what to do."

"Heero, I have to go home sometime," she said, sighing. "As wonderful as this is, I refuse to be a fugitive from my mother." There was conviction in her voice, conviction tempered with unsureness that made her boyfriend frown. She saw the look in his eyes and shook her head. "Heero, I'll be okay. My mother may not be the kindest person in the world, but she won't keep me away."

"Relena, I just want you to be happy, and I don't think you going home is the best thing right now," he told her, holding up a hand to stay her words. "Eventually, yeah, you have to go home, but today I just want it to be you and me." He saw the softening of her gaze, and the intrigued look in her eyes, and smirked. He knew he had her.

"Well, I'll still need to go home and get clothes and—"

"I'll buy you new clothes. Come on." Heero got off the bed and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her. He could definitely get used to this, waking up with her every morning. She'd fallen asleep with her his arms around her, her head on his chest, his heartbeats strong in her ear. They hadn't _slept_ together; unlike most young men his age, Heero didn't automatically assume he had to have sex just because his girlfriend was there. No, he liked to think he actually had some morals.

Relena smiled up at him, her hair rumpled and her eyes still not completely focused. "Thank you," she whispered, not needing to say anything else. Heero nodded and gestured toward the bedroom door.

"Come on. I make pretty good pancakes," he told her and directed her from the room. His parents weren't home – they almost never were, being consultants for a large corporation that he didn't really care about. They paid for everything so he could ride and show, and that was all that mattered.

Two hours later they were at the mall, and Relena was trying on clothes while Heero waited patiently. It didn't matter to him what she wore – she was beautiful all the time, but he knew she cared, so that was why he would sit or stand, shift or pace while she found the perfect outfit for the day. She finally approached him in Aeropostale, and said, "Okay, I'm ready." She seemed embarrassed and he knew why: she didn't want him paying for anything. That made it all the more fun for him.

"Alright." Heero gestured to the cash register and his girlfriend laid her purchases on the counter, looking down as Heero gave the clerk one of his credit cards. He glanced at what she had chosen: a dark blue T shirt, matching socks, and a pair of lighter boot-cut jeans, and knew she would look great in them. He signed the credit card slip, shoved his card back in his wallet with the receipt, and turned to Relena. "Ready, Honey?"

"Yeah." Relena took his hand and he led her from the brightly-lit, noisy store and toward the bathrooms so she could change. Ten minutes later she rejoined him and he saw that she still looked upset.

"Honey, what is it? You aren't mad, are you? Because there's no reason to be," he told her, his tone firm. Relena looked up at him, her gentian eyes slightly troubled.

"I'm not mad, handsome. I'm just...you didn't have to do this," she said, sighing. "I could've run home."

"Absolutely not. I wanted to do this for you, baby, okay? Don't worry about it. I've got money." He reached out to touch her cheek as he spoke, his fingers gentle and warm.

"Oh, I know that, but—"

"No buts, Relena. Now come on. I'm not wasting any of this day I have with you." Heero took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. His quiet, kind words broke down what was left of her reserve, and she finally yielded. What could this hurt? She did want to spend the day with him. In fact, she always wanted to be with him.

Her cell rang an hour later, and she glanced at the ID, suddenly frozen. "It's my mother," she said, her voice trembling. Heero took the phone from her and answered, a scowl on his face.

"Hello?"

"Where is my daughter?" Madeline demanded, her voice high-pitched and anxious. "You haven't hurt her, have you?"

Heero's eyes narrowed in fury. Who was this crazy woman? Him, hurt his girlfriend? He loved Relena! "I'm not the one who threw her out last night. _You're_ the one who hurt her! I'm taking care of her now. She's safe, and she's okay." He hung up abruptly and set the phone to vibrate. Relena bit her lip and studiously avoided the hot blue gaze that she could now feel. "Look at me, baby."

She did meet his eyes then, and swallowed hard. "She's going to be so upset when I go home. I'm sure she knows I'm skipping school."

"If she didn't, she does now," Heero told her gently, forcing away his anger. "Listen to me. If you don't want to stay at home, you don't have to, you know. My parents won't be home for another week or so. You can stay with me." He wanted badly to demand that she stay with him, but he knew she was very vulnerable right now, and upset, and he would not make her life any rougher than it already was.

Relena smiled, but she was still upset over everything that had happened, and although she knew he was only trying to take care of her, his words tightened her already-taut nerves. But she wouldn't tell him that. He was sweet and protective and doing what he thought was best for her. "Heero, it's not that I don't want to stay with you, but...I think it's better if I go home and try to talk to her, you know?"

Heero's jaw tightened before he could hide what he was really thinking, and Relena turned away, seeing his anger. Her boyfriend turned his Jeep onto a side road and pushed the accelerator to the floor, his eyes focused dead-ahead. Yes, he was angry – angry at the situation. Were they a year older, he'd ask her to move out with him. But just being seventeen and with another year of high school to go, that wasn't a viable option. At least, not for them.

They drove in silence, complete silence, because Heero had turned the radio down, for at least forty-seven minutes, until Relena could no longer take it. "Where are we going?" she asked, keeping her voice soft. Heero said nothing, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Had she really upset him that badly? She hadn't meant to. "Heero—"

"Trail riding."

Her eyes widened. "Trail riding?" There was uncertainty in her voice, and he frowned, glancing at her.

"You've been trailing before, haven't you?" He was slightly incredulous.

"No, never. My mother – well, she would never let me because she said our horses were too expensive and might get hurt, or me. I don't even know if Zechs had ever done it," Relena said, and there was a sad wistfulness in her low voice that touched Heero's heart and the anger he'd been harboring instantly fled. His girlfriend had led a very sheltered life, and the events of the past week and a half had turned her world on its side. It was understandable that she wanted to retreat to her home, even if her mother wasn't being too accommodating. It was Relena felt safest.

He pulled the Wrangler onto the side of the road and put it in park, then turned sideways to look at Relena. She was staring out the passenger window, not acknowledging him, and that hurt. "Honey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't try forcing you to stay with me. I just, I don't want to see you hurt again. Do you understand?" he asked, his fingers itching to run through her heavy honey mane, but he wouldn't touch her yet, not until she'd forgiven him.

"Heero, I do understand, and I love you for wanting to protect me. But if I'm going to ever get past this, I need to stand up to her, or I'll be a coward for—"

"You are not a coward," he interrupted fiercely, shaking his unruly chocolate head. "Don't ever say that."

"Well, maybe not a coward, but I have to stand up to her for myself, or I will always be afraid of her," Relena said with a soft sigh. She ran a hand over her eyes, knowing she couldn't very well hide her tears from Heero.

"Hey, don't cry, sweetheart." Heero reached out and touched her chin, steadying it. He felt the smooth softness of her skin, and he felt the urge to kiss her breathless, to hold her and never let anyone else near her. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Thank you," she said, trying to regain her composure. "So, um, where are we riding at?"

He knew she wasn't ready to talk about her mother anymore, and so let the subject change without a challenge. Besides, he _was_ anxious to get out on the trail. "At this farm I know. The owner has eight horses that are really great. You'll love it." Before he could shift the Jeep into gear, he felt a quiet hand on his and looked over at his girlfriend.

"Thank you, handsome, for everything. I love you so much," Relena whispered, the words just barely clearing her clogged throat. Heero smiled and leaned toward her until his lips hovered mere seconds from hers.

"You're welcome, Honey. I love you, too," he breathed before completing the connection between their mouths. He kissed her deeply, completely, drinking and tasting, only _just_ demanding, not enough to frighten her. He was her protector, not someone that she should fear. When he finally released her, he knew things were going to be okay, for both of them. They were together, and he would do whatever was necessary to keep them that way.

Even if he had to go through her mother and Zechs to do it.


	21. Her Shifting Dreams

Bandai holds the rights to both _Gundam Wing _and its characters. I just like to play with them sometimes.

Chapter Twenty-One: Her Shifting Dreams

"Duo, have you seen Relena?" Quatre asked, leaning a shoulder up against the locker beside his friend's. The blonde's aqua eyes were troubled. "I tried to call her cell but she's not answering."

"Yeah, I know. Did you try her house?" Duo asked, his mind reverting back to his girlfriend. Not that Relena wasn't important – she _was_, but Hilde took precedence now. It was only right, since she was his girl.

"No one would pick up." Quatre shifted his weight. "I'm worried, Duo. Where could she be?"

"Maybe she's sick," his friend suggested, shutting his locker door. They had two hours left of school – two slow, agonizing hours. Both boys stepped out into the rushing melee of students and tried not to get completely separated by the masses.

Quatre frowned and easily avoided two oncoming freshmen. "Her mom should've called in, then, and I already checked the office. I just, well, I'm afraid something might've happened to her." His voice was tense and Duo glanced at him, cobalt blues narrowing.

"What could've happened?" he asked, pushing thoughts of Hilde further back into his mind.

"That's just it. I don't know," Quatre said, his worry evident in his expressive aquamarine eyes. "I guess she could be with Heero."

Duo scowled and shook his head, his braid bouncing between his strong shoulders. "No way. They'd both have to cut school, and Relena wouldn't do that."

Quatre glanced at him. "I wouldn't be so sure, Duo. She's having trouble with her mom and Zechs. It makes sense that she would go to him. I should've thought of that sooner." He was relieved to have thought of it at all, because he knew Heero would take care of their friend. He looked like a guy they could trust.

"Her mom's an idiot. So is Zechs for pushing her so hard." Duo couldn't contain his bitterness. It seemed to him that the girls were getting the rough end of the stick lately, and that really bothered him. Middie had taken the week off, considering what had happened that past weekend, and he was glad she had some downtime to recuperate a little.

"Yeah, I agree. I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, see ya." Duo walked into English and plopped down into his desk, his mind anywhere but on Fahrenheit 451. _Hilde, babe, I can't wait to see you. I hope you're okay._

**GUNDAM WING**

Middie curled up on the couch and tried to get into the movie she was watching, but just couldn't do it. Her mind kept drifting to Trowa. Just a scant thought of him brought a smile to her face, and gave her a reason to be happy for a few moments. She wanted to call him, but knew he was still in class, and would be for another hour or so.

"Mid? You doin' okay?" Alan asked, stepping into the living room. He had the week off from work, but being home was driving him crazy. It gave him too much time to think about his deceased wife. Thoughts of her flooded out any others, and his dark brown eyes showed the strain and tiredness from sleepless nights.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Dad." Middie's voice was lackluster, and her navy eyes matched her tone. Alan frowned, but given his own current state, wasn't about to comment on it. Her cell rang and she grabbed it, smiling at the ID. Alan took that as a cue to leave, knowing that she would be on the phone a long time if it was Trowa.

"Hi," Middie said, and her voice was hopeful. She hadn't expected him to call her from school, and told him as much.

"I couldn't wait to hear to hear your voice, honey," Trowa said, trying not to get too jostled as he waded down the hall amongst his peers. "You doing okay today?"

His voice was a tender caress that washed warmly over her and made her feel like today was actually worth waking up for. "Better now that I've talked to you, sweetie," the petite blonde said, relaxing. She absent-mindedly twirled a lock of hair around a slender finger. "Can I see you tonight?"

Trowa smiled at the sudden anxious note in his girlfriend's voice. "The proverbial wild horses couldn't keep me away. Is it okay if I come to your place?" he asked, ducking into an empty classroom to escape the ongoing stampede of students.

"That would be great," Middie said, sitting up and reaching for her Diet Pepsi. "I can't wait to see you, Trowa."

"I can't wait to see you either, Mid. See you soon," he told her and hung up, a smile on his face. He glanced at his watch and sighed. Three o'clock couldn't possibly come any slower. The day had been forever, especially since neither of his best friends had shown up. He'd have to find out what they'd been up to. He headed back out into the cattle herd trolling the hallways and tried to wish his day to move faster.

**GUNDAM WING**

Heero pointed out a blue roan to his girlfriend, saying, "That's Dagger. He's a fun horse to ride – really spirited and fast, and he's good on his feet." The gelding turned his head toward them for a moment, and Relena was taken with his shapely head, which was adorned with a star and a snip on the tip of his muzzle.

"He's really pretty," she said, leaning on the rail. "Do you think I could handle him?" She knew she was a good rider; dozens of blue and red ribbons attested to that, but that had been accomplished in an arena – a fairly controlled setting. But out on the trail, anything could happen, especially when she would be on a horse she didn't know.

Heero didn't answer right away, causing Relena to look up at him, a shadow of doubt in her eyes. Didn't he think she could do it? Maybe Dagger was too much horse for her. As the silence stretched, she began to feel fear cut into her bravado. What happened if she fell off? Not that she hadn't taken tumbles before (you weren't a real, true horseman, or woman, until you'd taken some spills), but not on a trail. She didn't realize she was shaking, just a little, until Heero touched her shoulder.

"Relena? You okay, baby?" he asked, his Prussian blues narrowed slightly in concern. "Do you _want_ to go riding?" He was near-desperate to get out on the trail – it'd been a month since his last ride, but he would not force her into anything.

Her troubled eyes met his. "Do you think I'll do okay? I mean, since I've never done this before," she explained, looking away from him and out at the horses. Dagger was standing close to a rose-gray, and neither looked at all intimidating right then.

Heero relaxed and smiled. He should have known it was just nerves on her part. "You'll do fine, Honey. Come on. You can meet the boys." He put an arm around her and led her toward the corral gate, and Relena glanced at the horses.

"Are they all geldings?"

"Yeah. Tom, the owner, says there's less fighting that way." Heero opened the gate and let her go in first, following and latching it shut behind them. A big, lanky bay with a long forelock ambled over to them, a friendly glint in his dark eyes. Relena smiled and held out her hand, letting the horse sniff it. "This is Bravo. Tom's had him the longest," Heero told her, reaching up to pat the bay on his neck.

"He's nice," Relena said, giggling a little as Bravo nuzzled her hair. Heero nodded, but Bravo wasn't the horse for her. He was gentle on the ground, but tended to run-out when under saddle. No doubt Relena could handle him, but not on her first-ever trail ride. Heero went over each gelding and his personality in his mind, finally making his decision.

"Over here, Honey. This little guy is your best bet for today," Heero said, taking her hand and leading her over to a smaller black-and-white Paint with a bald face and one blue eye. "This is Navajo. He's smart, fast, and easy to handle. You two should get along," Heero told her, ruffling the gelding's mane.

"Okay." Relena rubbed the horse's neck. "Where do we get the halters?"

"They're in the barn. I'll be right back." Heero jogged over to the fence and easily scaled it. Relena kept petting the Paint, liking how he stood quietly and sighed occasionally, as if he were really enjoying himself. Flash didn't particularly like being fussed over, so this was a treat to be able to fuss as much as she wanted.

Heero was soon back and handed her a navy blue halter and lead. "He's easy to halter," he told her before walking toward his own chosen mount for the day, a compact brown Appaloosa gelding with a white blanket spread over his muscled hindquarters. "Hey, Coaster," the teen said as he rubbed the horse's nose and easily haltered him. Relena met him at the gate with Navajo in tow, a happy smile in her eyes.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Heero," she told him, as they led the horses out of the corral. They tied them, using safety knots, to a hitching rail and then went into the barn for their tack.

"You're welcome, baby," he said, reaching to give her hand a squeeze. He paused before gathering the bridle and grooming supplies; he hadn't been bareback in a long time, and Coaster was a nice horse to go that way on. "Navajo's bridle is over there," he pointed out. Relena walked over to it, slightly puzzled.

"A snaffle? Isn't he too old for that?" she asked, picking up the bridle.

"Tom says the curb's too hard on him. You only need a light touch on Nav, anyway." Heero hefted the saddle and then, on a second thought, set it back down. "You ever ride bareback, Honey?"

"Um, yeah, sometimes. Why? You want to do that today?" Relena asked, looking at him. Bareback was fun, and the extreme close contact with a horse was exhilarating. She rode Flash that way whenever she could get away with it, which wasn't often. "I'm game if you are."

Heero's eyes caught and held hers, and he sensed her excitement. A slow smile wended gracefully across his face, lighting up his deep blue eyes. "You sure? You've never been trailing before," he reminded her. "Maybe you'd better ride with the saddle." He wasn't about to let her get hurt, and he had no guarantees that she could handle herself bareback, no matter how good a rider she was. And he knew she was good. His smile faded away.

Relena frowned and tossed her head. "I can handle myself bareback, thank you very much!" she told him, her tone haughty. Heero grinned and nodded, grabbing Coaster's bridle.

"Okay. Come on." The horses were waiting patiently for them to return, and the two teens wasted no time brushing them down and picking out their hooves. Heero bridled Coaster and turned to face his girlfriend. "Need a boost, baby?"

Relena rolled her eyes and turned to face her mount. Hopping up and down a little she easily jumped up on the Paint, and gathered the loose reins. "Do _you_ need a boost?" she asked saucily, smiling down at her boyfriend. Heero smirked and backed away three steps from Coaster. Running forward a little, he sprang with ease up onto the Appy and took his reins in hand. Relena rode over to them and gestured toward the woods that edged the corral. "Shall we?"

"Oh yeah." Heero headed Coaster toward the trails; the big, handsome horse needed no further encouragement. An ex-Posse mount, Coaster liked nothing better than an open trail and a good rider with light hands. After letting the geldings warm up a little, they put them into a slow jog, just enjoying the freeness that bareback granted them. Relena gazed about in quiet appreciation, one hand resting on her leg, the other gently holding the reins. Navajo had an easy gait to sit, and she fit him perfectly.

"I almost think, sometimes, that I like this better than showing," Heero said fifteen minutes later, his voice quiet, soft, almost reverent. "I mean, I like that too, but this is so peaceful. I can get away and think."

Relena nodded, glancing at him. "Yeah, I can see that. I wish I could just ride him forever out here." She patted Navajo's sturdy neck. The gelding flicked his ears and bobbed his head, snorting. "I've been thinking about the Nationals, and wondering why I'm trying so hard. I love to ride, and I've always thought a championship was what I really wanted, but this...I don't know. I'm just as happy right now as I am riding against sixteen other people." Her tone was careful, as if she were testing out her words, and not sure she would like them.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. After we turn twenty, we're out of the juniors, and I'm not sure if I want to keep going. I, well, I've always wanted to work on a ranch out West," Heero confessed, a thoughtful frown on his face. He leaned forward a little to duck a tree branch. He rode with the natural grace that a true horseman is born with, his seat assured, his hands confident. Relena admired that about him. He was innately tuned to his horse.

"That would be fun," she said. "I can see you out there, herding cattle and roping." Heero looked at her, seeing the seriousness in her eyes. "Would you go out after high school?" That thought caused a flicker of pain in her chest, but she forced it away. It wasn't like he was leaving anytime soon.

"Yeah, probably. I'd sell Windsor and get a horse out there, one with cow sense," he told her. A faraway gleam came into his Prussian blues, and he faded from his present reality. He really could see himself out there, away from society and its increasing problems, riding every day, taking care of cattle and horses, camping on the trail, learning how to rope... "What, sweetie?" he asked, glancing at her.

Relena had an amused smile on her face. "You really would be John Wayne then, wouldn't you?"

Heero blushed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." He'd never told anyone about his dream before; it had always seemed child-like, like wanting to be a pirate or something. But now, having shared it, it did seem real, attainable.

"You should go for it," Relena said with decisiveness, and he saw the serious glint in her pretty eyes again when she glanced at him. "If that's what your dream is, you should follow it." It was hard to tell him that, because it meant he wasn't always going to be here. But then, she wouldn't be, either. No, she was getting away from her mother. She would miss Zechs, even though they fought often, but she could call him. And it was a year away.

"What's _your_ dream?" Heero asked, curious. He had noticed the subtle shift in her attitude, and wondered what was going through her head.

"Honestly, I don't know. I do know I'm going away. I want to go to college. I like to write, and I've always been interested in politics, so I might go into something like that," she said, that thoughtful tone back in her voice. "But it would be far away," she added a moment later. "Somewhere my mother wouldn't be visiting every weekend."

"Maybe somewhere out West," Heero said quietly, and the intent of his words caused her cheeks to bloom with rosy color as she nodded. He smiled and knew it was time to change the subject. "Want to race? The trail widens up ahead and ends in a field." There was a cool challenge lacing through his words, and Relena's heart rate quickened while she gathered Nav's reins up a little tighter.

"Sure." She leaned forward slightly, anticipating her mount's forward momentum. Heero leaned forward too and brought his heels into Coaster's side, the big Appy rocketing up the trail, ears flattened to his skull. Navajo lunged into a gallop, his strides shorter than Coaster's but coming faster. Their hooves ricocheted off the ground as Heero and Relena gave them their heads and let them really go, urging them on.

Relena's hair came loose from her ponytail and whipped around her face, and she couldn't stop the grin that threatened to split her mouth wide open. _This _was riding. _This_ was how horses were meant to be handled under bridle, and she realized that she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to showing anymore. As the horses pounded down the trail, their excitement catching, their sheer joy at being allowed to really run transferring up the reins to their riders, she decided not to think about it anymore.

She didn't want to think at all. She just wanted to get lost in this powerful feeling and never find her way home again.

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: Yay, one more down. I don't know how many more there are going to be. This story has gotten a lot longer than I'd anticipated it being. A few notes about the horses – Navajo has a bald face, which means his face is completely white. Usually horses with bald faces have one blue eye. And Coaster is based on my old Appaloosa gelding I used to own, and he was a Posse horse, too, really great on the trails. Snaffle bits have the rep of being gentler bits, and are used on young horses when they are being trained, but make no mistake: any type of bit, in the wrong hands, can become a cruel torture device on a horse.

And someone had asked, in a review, if you're going to see Wufei and Sally again. My response is to say no, because they live in Ohio, and I don't believe there will be any more horse shows in this story. Maybe if I ever decide to do a follow-up or something, they might make another appearance. Hope you're all enjoying. RL2


	22. We Are the Champions

Bandai holds the rights to _Gundam Wing_. Lucky them.

This is it – the final chapter of _The Champions_. If I get enough response, I might write a short sequel with the gang at the U.S. Arabian Nationals, but we'll have to see. The muses are leading in a different direction – you all who write know what I mean. Cheers.

Chapter Twenty-Two: We Are the Champions

"I can't believe its here," Middie said, gazing around with soft eyes at the Dover Country Club where their Prom was being held. Trowa stood beside her, resplendent in a tux he had rented, a faint smile on his face.

"I guess we should go in," Relena said and felt Heero's protective hand on the small of her back. She relaxed into his touch. He smiled down at her, an encouraging smile. It had been a rough month for her, but he had constantly been there for her. Duo took a step forward, his right arm around Hilde.

"Come on, gang. Let's party!" he said, and his excitement broke the nervousness. They laughed and entered the Club, and were momentarily dazzled by the display of flowers and lights that heralded the grand party for seniors and juniors.

This moment, this party, had been long in coming. The group of young people had been pushed through the emotional wringer and were just now starting to recover. Beyond the entrance lay the ball room, and they could see people slow dancing, entwined in each other's arms, some more so than others.

Quatre whispered to Dorothy, "May I have this dance?" and was rewarded by a sleek smile and a quick nod. They moved off to join the dance, and became a shimmering part of it, Dorothy's ice-blue sequined halter dress a shining beacon. Relena smiled as she watched them, happy that Quat was happy. They made a nice couple; it was easy to envision them in a New York paper's society pages.

Duo and Hilde made the move next, Duo glaring at several friends who were all eying the petite pixie he had on his arm. He held her close, smiling, cobalt eyes holding all the joy he had at being with her. Gretchen was divorcing Danial, and Hilde hadn't seen her father for the past month, much to Duo's intense relief. Her ribs were still sore, but she was riding every other day, staying in practice for the next show. She was determined not to let any injury slow her down. And Duo loved her all the more for her tenacious spirit.

"Mid?" Trowa looked down at the blonde he had his arm around, and his gaze softened. She smiled, flirtatiously, and nodded, eager to show him off to her friends. Her willowy gracefulness contrasted graciously with his lean, tall self-assurance, and several of her classmates took notice. Middie sweetly smiled at the other girls, but there was venom in her eyes, and they all backed their stares off. Trowa laughed a little and hugged her tight, loving the feel of her in his arms. She belonged there.

Heero watched their friends dancing and was glad they could all relax tonight. There hadn't been much downtime for any of them lately, and he knew they were all feeling the strain. He felt Relena shift beside him and squeezed her hand. "You ready, Honey?" he asked, voice low and soft. Since their trail ride, they had become even closer, even more dependant on one another. He'd been at her side when she faced down her mother, and surprisingly, Madeline had relented, a little. And Zechs had finally shown some support, telling his little sister not to worry about a new horse. Flash was getting better, and would probably be ready for the next year's show season.

"Not yet," Relena whispered and gazed steadily up at him, her gentian eyes lustrous with light. She admired his tousled chocolate hair, knowing he couldn't tame it more than it was, and loving that. And his Prussian eyes – she'd never seen such a deeper, more mysterious blue. They made her weak when he watched her like he was – like he wanted to devour her.

Heero wrapped her in his arms and began to sway slowly, gently, subconsciously hearing the music's rhythm. Relena relaxed, head on his chest, relishing just the feel of him, so solid, so _there_, her heart racing. He kissed the top of her head, wanting to taste her lips, capture her mouth, but refrained for now. There would be time later for that.

"Hey, the dancing's in there." A cruel voice interrupted their moment, and Relena flinched, making her boyfriend frown. She took a few short steps out of his arms and faced their antagonizer.

"Brent," she said slowly, his name like poison on her tongue, vile, distasteful.

"Wow, Relena." Brent's eyes raced over her body and back up to her face. "That dress will look great on my hotel room floor tomorrow morning." He grinned but there was only malice in the expression. He couldn't believe she wouldn't go to the Prom with him. Heero's blues flared with unparalleled fury and he stepped around his girlfriend, glancing at her just long enough to see her blushing embarrassment.

Brent opened his mouth and it couldn't have been more perfect. Heero's fist caught his opponent right in his pearly whites, breaking two of them and splitting his lip. Before Brent could even react, Heero grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into an unforgiving wall. He leaned forward until his eyes were millimeters away from Brent's.

"If you _ever _speak like that about her again, I'll break you. If you even ever so much as _glance_ at her, let alone come near her again, I'll put you in the ground," Heero snarled, his eyes glittering pools of hate. Brent recognized the feral validity of his words and meekly dropped his gaze. Heero shook him once before letting go. "Get out of here," he ordered sharply. Brent nodded and left the building, wanting nothing else to do with Relena's date. And his mouth was in terrible need of pain relief, and a dentist.

Heero sucked in three calming breaths and looked at Relena. She was shaking a little, her eyes cast down, and she looked so frail... "Honey, look at me," he said, trying desperately to gentle his tone. He hadn't been _this_ angry in awhile. "Baby, please," he added and moved to stand before her. He raised his hand to lift her chin and stared at the blood lightly staining it. But he wasn't going to apologize to her for hitting the guy. _No one_ talked about his girl that way.

Relena looked up and saw him staring at his hand. "You're hurt," she whispered, and he looked at her, shaking his head a little. "Heero—"

"It was worth it, Honey. I won't let guys talk like that to you," he said, and his deep eyes reflected how serious he was. Relena's heart hammered as he leaned toward her, those Prussian blues darkening with stormy heat, his mouth descending like lightning—

"Hey, everything okay?"

Heero growled and backed off, shooting an icy look toward Duo, who met the glare with a narrowed look of his own. Relena swallowed hard and turned to her friend. Anger began to spark in her gentian orbs as she observed the scowl on his face. "Duo, we're _fine_. Brent was being an idiot and Heero took care of him," she explained, not trying to hide her irritation. She hadn't had as much time lately to spend with her boyfriend, and Duo ruining a sweet moment really irked her. Especially since she was pretty positive he'd done it on purpose.

"Sorry." Duo turned and walked away, and Relena sighed quietly. Whatever great visions she'd had of him and Heero becoming friends were dying a slow death. She knew Duo resented Heero for suddenly coming into their lives and sweeping her off her feet (literally, that day in the barn when Flash had stepped on her foot), but she couldn't hate her friend for feeling as he did. After all, she and Duo could very well have started dating if they hadn't met Heero and Hilde. And she knew Heero mainly disliked Duo because he felt the young man with the braid didn't trust him. And he was probably right to assume that.

"Honey?" Heero's voice was soft, and the hand he placed on her cheek even softer. "You okay?" He had wanted her Prom to be wonderful, but so far it'd been anything but.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Come on." She took his hand and led him toward the dance floor, determined to have a good time tonight. She saw Middie's questioning look and shrugged at her; she wasn't in the mood to explain what had just happened. Heero put his strong arms around her and pulled Relena close, his clear blue gaze discouraging any unwanted attention.

The slow song ended and swung immediately into a fast rock beat, and the couples broke apart. Relena laughed at Heero's head banging, especially when he and Trowa joined forces. Duo and Quatre were not to be outdone, however, as they mimicked playing guitars. The girls banded together to dance in their own circle, and Relena was glad that Hilde and Dorothy melded together so well with herself and Middie.

Two hours later, Relena was ready to leave. She had danced to nearly every song, dancing mostly with Heero but also with Duo, who had begged her forgiveness, and Quatre. Heero was ready to go too, wanting some privacy with his girlfriend. He should've known he wouldn't get it.

"So...I'm thinkin' food," Duo said, one arm around Hilde's shoulders. The black-haired pixie snuggled up tight against him.

"Yeah, us too," Middie said, leaning against Trowa. She saw Heero and Relena glance at one another and shook her head. "Oh no, you two. We're all together tonight."

"That's right," Quatre agreed with a smile. He knew Relena wanted alone time with her handsome horseman, but Prom was a special event, even if it was only their junior one.

Heero rolled his eyes and sighed, but did so internally. He didn't want to seem antisocial. Relena flashed him an apologetic smile and he gave her a quick kiss, showing his understanding. "Well, let's go get food," he said with a shrug.

"Where?" Dorothy asked, her voice friendly. Since becoming Quatre's girl, she had softened up, and they'd found that she was really quite fun and very spirited. And her social status made her a natural for being Quat's girlfriend.

"Steak and Shake?" Trowa quietly suggested, knowing it was one of Heero's favorite places. Heero nodded and turned for the door, one hand gripping Relena's. Everyone else followed them, agreeing to meet up at the restaurant. Heero opened Relena's door for her and helped her in, wishing they could just go for a drive and be together, alone. He was pretty sure the others wouldn't miss them that much.

"Is your hand okay?" Relena asked as they left the parking lot. Heero flexed it and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, it's fine. And like I said, it was worth it," he told her firmly as he shifted into second. Quatre's BMW raced by, Dorothy waving at them. Duo's Tacoma soon followed, but Trowa stayed behind them, content to get there last. "Honey, don't worry about it, okay? I'm fine."

"I know. I just wish it hadn't happened. Brent is just like Scout," she said, twisting her hands in her lap.

"What? You didn't like me defending your honor? Isn't that what the Duke would've done?" Heero's voice was filled with teasing laughter, and Relena giggled, nodding. "Besides, I don't mind protecting you. You should know that by now."

"Oh, I do. And it _is_ romantic, don't get me wrong. But why tonight?" she asked, lamenting a little.

"Because he _is_ an idiot, just like his cousin." Heero leaned forward slightly to turn down the radio. He glanced at his girlfriend, wondering about her sudden melancholy. "Baby, what's bothering you? Tell me."

Relena bit the inside of her cheek. "Nothing's really wrong, sweetie." At his accusing look, she added, "Okay, I guess I'm just down because the show season really picks up this month, and even though Flash's recovering well, I still won't be able to show." She looked down, hoping she wasn't sounding like a spoiled brat. Some of her classmates had given her the nickname "princess," that totally irritated her. She wasn't spoiled, no matter what certain people thought.

"Are you still going to the shows anyway?" Heero asked, hoping she said yes. He knew it would be hard for her, but he couldn't really fathom going himself unless she came along.

"Yeah. I mean, I want to be there for you and everyone else. And unless Zechs can get the ruling overturned, Middie won't be able to show either," Relena said, sighing. She smoothed her pale blue dress and tried not to think anymore about the shows. But that wasn't going to happen. She'd been showing since age six, and to have a summer of _not_ showing was, well, unheard of.

"I'll let you take Windsor for rides while we're there so you don't get bored," Heero told her, his voice gentle. "I promise, it won't be too bad, baby." He wasn't sure if his concern for her was normal, since most guys his age dated as many girls as they could and didn't get attached to just one, but he didn't really care. Relena meant more to him than anything else.

"Thanks." She smiled and it was a real one, unlike most of them that night. Heero pulled into the parking lot, parked, shut off the Wrangler, and looked at her, his eyes searching.

"You're welcome. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. Come on. If Duo gets in there first, there won't be any food left," she said, winking at him. They hurried inside and milled around with their friends before finally settling down enough to order. The few other customers there smiled at the young couples, enjoying seeing the tuxes and dresses. The group's conversations quieted while they ate, and then Duo brought up what to do next.

"Well, I don't know about tonight, but tomorrow I thought we could all go trail riding," Heero said, his quiet but firm tone taking attention. "I know a guy who has eight horses, and they're all really good," he added, seeing Duo's speculative look.

"Sounds fun to me," Dorothy said, glancing at Quatre. The blonde nodded his agreement.

"Okay, that's settled. For tonight – I say bowling!" Duo said, earning a glare from his date. "Aw, come on, Hilde. You can't be _that_ bad!" he protested.

"She is," Trowa and Heero both said, and quickly backed out of reach of their feisty friend.

"Most places are closed, anyway, by now," Middie pointed out, trying to defuse the situation, even though she knew they were all kidding. Or, maybe not, judging by Hilde's stormy sapphire eyes.

"Horror movies?" Dorothy suggested, drawing everyone's gazes. "I have just about every one ever made, and my parents are on vacation."

"Scary movies and a beautiful girl to snuggle with? Where do I sign up?" Duo inquired, pressing his lips to Hilde's.

"Smooth, buster," she told him, trying not to laugh.

"Sounds good to me," Trowa said, glancing down at Middie, and she nodded. She could handle cuddling with her boyfriend all night.

"Movies it is. Follow us," Quatre said and escorted Dorothy out to his Bimmer. The other couples dispersed to their own vehicles to head out to the massive Catalonia mansion.

School would be ending soon, and their schedules would totally revolve around their horses and showing. This would be their last big reprieve from the stress and long hours, but they were ready for the hard work. Horses ran through their blood and made them their own little family, bonded together by a deep love for equines.

And even though they all still had everyday problems to deal with and get through, they knew they had each other to lean on and talk to. At the end of October, perhaps one of them would be the National Junior Champion in Kentucky, but they didn't dwell on that too much. Or at least, _tried_ not to.

Because they all knew that life would go on after that, and they still had one more year of showing left. And in their young, free minds, they knew winning a big trophy didn't necessarily make them any more important. It only meant that for that one ride, for those few minutes, whoever won was on top of their game. And then life would go on.

But knowing this, and believing in each other and in themselves, made them all what they dreamed of being: true champions.

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: And there it finally is. I hope the story was everything you expected it to be. I won't say it was all fun and games for me to write, because it wasn't. This story just didn't seem to want to happen very badly, but I'm glad it did, in the end. Thank you for your patience with lack of frequent updates, and thank you for all the hits and reviews. Currently, there are 2, 804 hits on it. Thanks again. You make me want to write. RL2


End file.
